Atteindre La Hauteur
by PhoenixFeather29
Summary: UA- Lycée / À 16 ans, John Watson est un adolescent banal, mais aux yeux des autres, il est différent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il souffre de la mucoviscidose, et il a perdu tout espoir de survivre à sa maladie. Mais le jour de sa rentrée au lycée, il rencontre Sherlock Holmes, un adolescent froid et renfermé, qui va bouleverser sa vie...
1. Une Rentrée Normale

_La maladie ne s'intéresse pas à ceux qui ont envie de mourir._ Lawrence Durrell.

 **Chapitre 1**

John Watson avait toujours aimé la hauteur, parce qu'il fallait se dépasser physiquement et mentalement pour l'atteindre.

John Watson avait toujours aimé la délicieuse sensation d'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines, quand il se rendait compte qu'il était tellement haut qu'une chute accidentelle serait mortelle.

John Watson avait toujours aimé le danger quand il défiait la Hauteur elle-même, l'alarme qui sonnait dans son crane quand il comprenait qu'une seule petite erreur lui serait fatale.

C'était pour cette raison, qu'il était en train de pratiquer l'escalade en haute montagne, quand _ça_ arriva.

Une violente quinte de toux.

Ce n'était pas une toux grasse ou sèche qui se manifestait à cause d'une vilaine grippe, ou d'un rhume.

Celle-ci avait été si violente que sa respiration s'était bloquée, pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

Mettant cet événement sur le compte d'une vilaine grippe, les parents de John n'ont pas été alarmés. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, l'enfant de 13 ans était déjà prêt pour regrimper un mur d'escalade.

Le plus complexe et le plus dangereux, bien entendu.

Pourtant, de jour en jour, cette quinte de toux devint bien plus fréquente, bien plus longue, et elle se déclenchait sur un rien : Quand John montait les escaliers, quand il accélérait le pas pour rattraper son bus qu'il avait manqué, quand il rigolait un peu trop fort avec ses amis...

Un jour, sa toux – devenue quotidienne – avait été si dévastatrice qu'il en avait vomi. Un mélange immonde de sa nourriture digérée, de bile, et de sang.

Inquiets par cet incident, ses parents l'avaient le plus vite possible emmené chez son médecin traitant, qui leur avait conseillés des examens plus poussés, un air grave peint sur son visage.

Le verdict était tombé avec la force d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ravageur et brutal.

A seulement 13 ans, John Watson était atteint de la mucoviscidose, qui touchait ses poumons.

Le traitement fut aussi lourd que le verdict : John devait suivre une rééducation par kinésithérapie respiratoire, surveiller son alimentation et prendre des médicaments. Tout ça, une à plusieurs fois pas jour.

Pourtant, ce qui détruisit John, plus efficacement que sa maladie qui lui rongeait ses organes respiratoires, ce fut d'avoir été obligé de mettre un terme à l'escalade, alors qu'il s'était qualifié pour les championnats de France benjamins.

Lui qui avait rêvé de devenir escaladeur professionnel...

Malheureusement, le traitement servait uniquement à ralentir la progression de la maladie, à réduire les possibles complications, et non à la _supprimer_ entièrement. Ça aurait été trop beau si cela avait été le cas : Un miracle généreusement servi par les cieux.

Mais, cela faisait longtemps que John Watson ne croyait plus aux miracles. Qu'il ne croyait plus en _rien_ tout court, d'ailleurs...

En quelques années, son état s'aggrava, et son insuffisance respiratoire fut si avancée qu'il était, à présent, contraint à l'oxygénothérapie à domicile.

Aucun de ses médecins spécialisés, au sein du **_Centre de Ressources et de Compétences de la Mucoviscidose_** ne le formulaient encore, mais John savait que sa dernière chance était la greffe pulmonaire. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Il passa ses années collèges déscolarisé, prenant des cours par correspondance sur Internet, grâce à des associations éducatives.

Pourtant, à l'age de 16 ans, John Watson avait insisté auprès de sa mère, pour se rendre au lycée, afin d'y passer une scolarité normale.

Parce que c'était ce que voulait être John Watson : Pas un patient atteint de la mucoviscidose, mais juste un adolescent comme les autres, qui se préparait pour sa rentrée en seconde, dans un lycée inconnu.

 _Normal_.

~~

« Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe, John Watson. Je compte sur vous pour lui offrir un accueil digne du Lycée Rive Gauche ! »

La voix mielleuse – et dégoulinante de compassion – de la professeure agaçait John, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Qu'elle abrège son horripilant discours de bienvenue, et qu'elle le laisse s'asseoir à une table.

Si possible à une table bien éloignée, à l'abri des regards.

En réalité, son envie la plus tenace était de _fuir_ à toutes jambes de cette salle de classe qui puait la sueur et le renfermé.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, par conséquent, John se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, montrant ainsi clairement son malaise.

En plus d'être mal à l'aise, une fureur noire bouillonnait dans ses veines, mais il la dissimulait avec brio, en forçant un sourire fade sur ses lèvres.

C'était la lueur familière de _pitié_ dans les prunelles aux alentours qui énervait John, si bien qu'il était à deux doigts de creuser un profond trou pour s'y réfugier et pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Une lueur de pitié aussi offensante qu'inutile.

Les yeux chagrinés suivaient le parcours de la fine lunette à oxygène transparente qui reliait ses deux narines au concentrateur d'oxygène portable qu'il trimballait partout, avec lui.

John serra les dents, sentant ses joues chauffer d'embarras et de colère.

 _Vous voulez mon dossier médical, pendant que vous y êtes ?!_ Songea-t-il rageusement, faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucune trace de sa fureur intérieure ne soit lisible sur son visage neutre.

Il savait qu'il était injuste, mais il s'en moquait royalement.

Il détestait la pitié qu'il lisait clairement dans les yeux des autres.

Il détestait être _ménagé_ , comme s'il n'était qu'une petite chose fragile et cassable, juste parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de naître avec des poumons déjà détruits.

Il détestait la peur qui grésillait dans les iris des élèves, comme s'ils craignaient que John s'effondre en un tas de poussière, au moindre coup de vent.

Pourtant, il y avait bien _un_ regard qui n'était pas braqué sur lui, et qui l'ignorait totalement, comme s'il n'existait pas.

C'était celui d'un adolescent situé au fond de la classe, qui était avachi sur sa chaise, comme si le poids du monde entier était uniquement soutenu par ses épaules frêles.

Il était vêtu d'un jean négligemment troué aux niveaux des cuisses, d'un long manteau obscur qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, et un foulard, d'un bleu foncé avec des reflets violets, entourait son cou.

Concernant son visage, de longues boucles noires indomptables tombaient en cascade sur son front et sur sa nuque. Deux iris envoûtantes, passant du bleu, au vert émeraude ou au gris clair, selon l'éclairage, fixaient le plafond d'un air blasé. Ses pommettes saillantes accentuaient le creusage presque alarmant de ses joues, et sa bouche pulpeuse était tordue en une grimace d'ennui.

Il semblait inconscient du monde qui l'entourait, isolé dans sa bulle. Son corps était bien présent, mais son esprit semblait ailleurs, très loin des murs froids et ternes du lycée.

A vrai dire, son visage aussi pâle que du lait était tellement neutre, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait les yeux ouverts. Dans le cas de John, il aurait pensé qu'il était _mort_ , si sa cage thoracique ne s'élevait pas lentement au rythme de sa respiration silencieuse.

John se tira de sa contemplation de ce mystérieux élève, quand la professeure daigna _enfin_ lui demander de s'asseoir.

Raffermissant sa prise sur son sac à dos dans lequel se situait sa bouteille à oxygène sur son épaule droite _et_ son sac de cours porté par son épaule gauche, il s'élança fièrement vers le fond de la salle, ayant la ferme intention de se mettre à coté de l'élève en question.

Pourtant, la chaise à coté de celui-ci était prise par son cartable, et il ne semblait pas le moins du monde vouloir l'enlever.

« Heu... Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda John timidement, en désignant d'un geste de la main la chaise en question.

Le frisé cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, la voix douce du blond le tirant brusquement de ses songes, et il planta ses yeux hypnotiques dans ceux de John.

Le blond en retint son souffle, quand il fut la victime de ce regard perçant qui le fixait avec une intensité presque agressive, semblant mettre à nu tous ses secrets.

« Non. »

Sa voix traînante et grave était aussi glaciale que l'expression de son visage.

Devant la stupéfaction qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de John, il ajouta paresseusement, diablement sarcastique :

« C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que mon sac est sur cette chaise. Pour que _personne_ ne puisse s'y asseoir. »

John étant incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente, le frisé profita de son silence et il lui désigna de sa main osseuse la table inoccupée qui se trouvait à l'opposé de lui, dans un coin reclus de la classe :

« Il y a une table libre, là bas, Annonça-t-il froidement, une ironie mordante imprégnant chaque mot, Tes poumons _dégradés_ ne t'ont pas enlevés la vue, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il ponctua sa réplique assassine d'un sourire tellement forcé qu'une multitude de fossettes creusèrent ses joues.

John était indigné par cette insulte, mais un étrange _soulagement_ l'envahit.

Instinctivement, il avait deviné que cet élève se comportait de cette manière désagréable, avec tout le monde.

De plus, le frisé ne jetait même pas un regard au tuyau transparent qui barrait les joues de John, près de ses pommettes, et qui était calé derrière ses oreilles.

Il regardait uniquement ses yeux avec un mépris évident, comme il l'aurait fait avec un adolescent _normal_.

C'était la première fois, depuis le diagnostic de sa maladie, que quelqu'un ne prenait aucune pincette avec lui.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le traitait en un humain comme les autres, et non comme un objet cassé qu'il fallait manier avec précaution.

Ce fut à cette pensée, que le cœur de John se gonfla de soulagement.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » La voix suspicieuse de la professeure rompit la bataille de regard qui affrontait les deux adolescents.

« Non madame, Répondit automatiquement John, en quittant finalement le mystérieux frisé du regard pour offrir à l'adulte un sourire rassurant, Aucun. »

A ses mots, il s'assit sur la table _aimablement_ proposée par le frisé, et il sortit ses affaires en silence, ignorant les quelques regards inquisiteurs des autres élèves sur lui, qui lui brûlaient la peau.

De son coté, Sherlock Holmes faisait mine de fixer le plafond, mais il jetait quelques coups d'œil intrigués vers le blond en toute discrétion, pour le décrypter des pieds à la tête.

Ce John Watson n'était pas un Apollon, mais il n'était pas un adolescent laid non plus : Il était un parfait compromis entre les deux.

Une belle représentation du physique banal, qui n'était en aucun cas gâchée par le tuyau qui rentrait dans les narines de son nez proéminent.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient trop courts, mais leur couleur paille se mariait à merveille à ses yeux bleus clairs et à sa peau naturellement bronzée.

Pourtant, les signes de sa maladie se manifestaient bel et bien.

En effet, deux cernes noires découlaient de ses yeux qui étaient eux-même fatigués, complètement _éteints_ , comme si toute vie avait été aspiré de son âme. Son dos était voûté, presque plié en deux, comme s'il portait un poids constant sur ses épaules.

Ce qui piqua la curiosité de Sherlock, fut l'étincelle de soulagement qui avait brillé dans les iris bleues ivres de douleur de ce John, quand il avait été désagréable.

Comme si ce John _aimait_ qu'une personne soit cinglante, avec lui.

Bizarre...

Intéressant...

Le chemin tortueux de ses pensées fut interrompu par la vibration discrète de son téléphone – toujours allumé, bien entendu – contre sa cuisse.

Sachant directement l'identité de l'auteur du texto qu'il venait de recevoir, il sortit son portable de sa poche dans un grognement agacé, et il le cala devant sa trousse pour lire le message en question :

 **Comment se passe ta rentrée, petit frère ? MH ( 8h12 )**

Sherlock pouvait clairement imaginer la voix condescendante et diablement moqueuse de son frère, qui prononçait ces mots. Ainsi que son rictus supérieur absolument insupportable, vissé à ses lèvres.

 **Ta gueule, Mycroft. SH ( 8h14 )**

 **Si grognon de bon matin... J'en déduis que c'est ennuyeux, vu que tu m'envoies des SMS en cours... Ce qui est interdit, je tiens à le préciser. MH ( 8h17 )**

 **Alors, arrêtes de m'en envoyer ! SH ( 8h18 )**

 **Tu es un élève indigne. MH ( 8h21 )**

 **Et toi, tu es un grand frère indigne. SH ( 8h22 )**

… **Cruel. MH ( 8h25 )**

 **Non, réaliste. SH ( 8h28 )**

 **Essaye de ne pas traumatiser tes professeurs, dès le premier jour. MH ( 8h29 )**

 **Ah Ah Ah. Très drôle. SH ( 8h31 )**

 **Sérieusement, ce lycée est si ennuyeux que ça ? Tu n'as même pas une mini distraction pour ton cerveau brillant ? Enfin, bien moins brillant que le _mien_ , je précise... MH ( 8h35 )**

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

Son frère avait toujours pris plaisir à l'humilier, à propos de leur intellect. C'était devenue une habitude, et avec le temps, le brun avait appris à l'ignorer, mais la sensation cuisante, elle, ne diminuait pas.

 **Réponds à la question, petit frère. Y a-t-il une petite distraction à te mettre sous la dent ? MH ( 8h48 )**

Automatiquement, le regard de Sherlock dévia vers ce John Watson, qui prenait consciencieusement des notes.

 **Peut être bien que j'en ai une, en effet... SH ( 8h48 )**

 **Tu fais partager ? MH ( 8h48 )**

 **Non. SH ( 8h49 )**

 **Son nom ? MH ( 8h49 )**

 **Toi qui es tellement plus intelligent que moi, _frérot_... Tu vas bien réussir à répondre à cette question tout seul... Cherche. SH ( 8h51 )**

Sans attendre de réponse, Sherlock remit son portable dans sa poche avec un sourire narquois, et il replongea dans son Palais Mental dans un soupir plaintif, jusqu'à la sonnerie.


	2. Mr Mystère et La Princesse

_Quand la maladie vous accable, il n'est de plus belle douceur que les soins d'un ami._ Thomas Jefferson.

 **Chapitre 2**

« Pas facile d'être nouveau, hein ? »

Une voix aiguë surgit à la droite de John, et le tira brusquement de ses pensées moroses.

Quand il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille de son âge, aux longs cheveux châtains qui étaient noués en une haute queue de cheval, un plateau de cantine rempli de nourriture, en mains.

Elle abordait un visage avenant, un sourire facile jouant sur ses lèvres pastelles, tandis qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard pour le joindre, à sa table.

« Ouais, tu l'as dit... » Répondit-il chaleureusement, en se décalant pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il jeta un regard chagriné vers le plateau que posa Molly sur la table. Lui, ne pouvait pas manger la nourriture distribuée par la cantine du lycée. Il avait ses propres _bocaux_...

Au moment où elle posa ses fesses sur la chaise, elle lui révéla joyeusement, en renouant sa longue queue de cheval, où quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient :

« On est dans la même classe ! Je suis Molly. »

John se contenta de hocher la tête avec amabilité, sans se donner la peine de se présenter, vu que son identité avait déjà été révélée par la professeure de ce matin.

Un petit rire cristallin franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle n'enchaîne avec énergie :

« J'étais morte de trouille à l'idée d'être seule au monde, sans amis, mais les élèves sont sympas... »

Son énergie naturelle était teintée d'une gène que John capta sans effort.

En effet, les yeux chocolats de Molly se braquaient timidement sur la lunette à oxygène transparente qui rentrait dans les narines de John, et elle avait bien des difficultés à détourner son regard.

Sentant que cette jeune fille était la gentillesse incarnée, John ne s'en offusqua pas, et il lui offrit un sourire sincèrement doux.

« Tu sais, tu peux me le demander... Je ne vais pas te mordre. » Dit-il gentiment, sans aucune hostilité dans son ton patient.

Une étincelle de honte s'embrasa dans le regard de Molly, et elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, en se raclant la gorge.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Sa voix était tellement timide que John dut faire un effort considérable pour l'entendre.

« Mucoviscidose. » Répondit-il froidement. _Trop_ froidement, même à ses propres oreilles.

Sa voix ne contenait aucune fêlure, mais sa mâchoire s'était durement contractée, prouvant que sa maladie ne le laissait en aucun cas, indifférent.

« Je sais que c'est inutile, mais je suis désolée... C'est injuste. » Bredouilla-t-elle avec tristesse et indignation.

John lui sourit avec reconnaissance, et il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots qu'il voulut prononcer se coincèrent dans sa gorge, quand il _le_ vit.

Le mystérieux élève de ce matin, que John avait surnommé Mr Mystère.

Il se trouvait dos à eux, assis seul à une table. Il n'avait même pas pris un plateau, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de manger.

Ses yeux bleus braqués sur lui, John s'entendit demander, avant même qu'il ne sente sa bouche s'ouvrir :

« Tu le connais ? »

Il ponctua sa demande chuchotée en le désignant d'un geste sec du menton.

Molly regarda vers la direction indiquée sans aucune discrétion, et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace qui voulait tout dire, quand son regard trouva la cible de l'intérêt de John.

« Ouais, _malheureusement_ , je le connais. C'est l'un des rares élèves de ce lycée qui était dans mon collège. Il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes. »

Elle plissa ses yeux d'une suspicion enfantine, avant qu'elle ne lui demande avec amusement : « Pourquoi ? »

 _Parce que cet élève est putain de mystérieux, et il me perturbe... Non, me **fascine** serait un mot plus approprié... _

« Disons qu'il a oublié le concept de politesse, quand il s'est adressé à moi... » Répondit-il vaguement, sans aucune hostilité.

Molly hocha pensivement la tête, pas le moins du monde surprise par cette révélation.

« Tu veux dire qu'il s'est comporté comme un parfait connard ? » Résuma-t-elle, avec un sourire mi-complice mi-compatissant.

« Dans les grandes lignes, c'est à peu près ça. » Admit le blond, en buvant quelques gorgées de son verre d'eau, sans jamais quitter le brun du regard.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas détourner son regard, comme si ses yeux étaient magnétiquement attirés par ce mystérieux élève, qui était, accessoirement, un connard.

Un connard foutrement _attirant_.

Molly soupira dramatiquement, en haussant ses épaules pour montrer son impuissance :

« Ce n'est pas contre toi... Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

 _Oui, ça, je l'avais deviné tout seul..._ Songea John en essayant de ne pas rouler les yeux devant elle.

Molly poursuivit rapidement, en torturant ses haricots verts avec sa fourchette :

« Et encore, t'as de la chance qu'il t'ai _parlé_! J'ai été dans la même classe que lui pendant un an, et la seule fois où j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, c'est quand il s'est vanté de pouvoir trouver un pilote grâce à la forme de son pouce... Bref, _farfelu_. »

Pendant qu'elle secouait la tête pour accentuer le fait qu'elle trouvait cela parfaitement ridicule, le visage de John devint pensif, et il posa son index sur sa joue, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion :

« Pas si _farfelu_ que ça... Marmonna-t-il d'un air absent, Les mêmes mouvements que l'on répète tout le temps usent les tendons et les muscles, alors ça peut provoquer des tendinites ou des entorses... Le pouce d'un pilote peut donc être légèrement déformé... »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de conclure : « Enfin... Il faut se balader avec une loupe pour voir ce genre de détail, ou juste savoir observer, je suppose... »

Ce que John ignorait, c'était que Sherlock écoutait attentivement leur conversation, depuis le début.

D'abord, la discussion avait été barbante, mais elle s'était révélée sombrement intéressante, quand John avait finalement nommé sa maladie d'une voix que Sherlock admettait ferme.

Il avait ressenti un minuscule pincement au cœur, sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il ne connaissait même pas ce John, et ce n'était pas son genre de s'émouvoir des malheurs des autres...

Ensuite, la conversation avait dérivé sur _lui-même._ Ce qui était un sujet bien plus captivant.

Un rictus condescendant avait retroussé ses lèvres quand Molly avait révélé sa _méchanceté_ quotidienne, et il s'était retenu de ricaner, quand elle avait raconté l'anecdote du pouce des pilotes, qui était selon elle, complètement farfelue.

Ils étaient tous si stupides...

Il en venait presque à regretter la présence de son frère, qui, au moins, avait un niveau intellectuel convenable. _Presque_...

Pourtant, Sherlock avait levé un sourcil étonné, quand la voix douce de John avait défendu sa théorie. Ça lui arrachait le cœur de l'admettre, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un être humain le _surprenait_.

Et, étrangement, il était satisfait que l'humain en question soit John.

« En parlant de _savoir_ observer, Murmura Molly avec une certaine crainte, La vue n'est pas le seul sens développé, chez lui... Je suis certaine qu'il nous écoute. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sherlock grimaça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il écoutait les conversations des autres. Déjà, il partait du principe qu'il possédait des sens, alors autant s'en servir. Et puis, écouter les derniers potins était le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé pour tromper l'ennui, son ennemi éternel.

Mais, quand il avait décidé d'écouter cette discussion là, ça n'avait pas été par manque de distraction, mais par _envie_.

Ce fut pour cette raison que son corps se raidit, quand il fut démasqué par Molly.

Parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir écouter _plus_ , concernant ce John.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Et ? Répondit le blond en haussant ses épaules d'indifférence, Qu'il le fasse, si ça l'amuse. Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

John ne vit pas le petit sourire surpris – et satisfait – qui étira les lèvres de Sherlock.

~~

John et Molly marchaient tranquillement dans un couloir bondé pour rejoindre leur prochain cours, mais une soudaine grimace tordit la bouche finement maquillée de cette dernière.

« On est en Salle D405, Révéla-elle d'une voix réservée, presque hésitante, C'est au dernier étage... Ça va aller ? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, John ne s'irrita pas devant cette marque prévisible d'inquiétude, parce que Molly était tellement douce qu'il n'avait pas la force d'en être contrarié.

Alors, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, quoique légèrement crispé, en lui affirmant que tout irait bien.

Son endurance était limitée, mais elle n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ça. En réalité, il voulait plus se _prouver_ à lui-même qu'il était encore capable de monter quelques marches...

« Les ascenseurs sont en panne... Je peux prendre ton sac de cours, si tu veux... » Proposa-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, son regard brillant de compassion.

Il lui jeta un regard agacé, et il refusa, en assurant patiemment qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Monter quelques marches ne va pas le tuer, Molly... »

Cette voix grave et traînante était reconnaissable entre mille.

Mr Mystère était nonchalamment adossé à un mur, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir, son air hautain habituel gravé sur ses traits.

Même s'il s'était adressé à Molly, ses yeux illisibles étaient braqués sur John, et ils brillaient d'une étrange manière.

A cette vision, le cœur de John manqua un battement.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » S'indigna violemment Molly, l'horreur se gravant sur ses traits enfantins.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement.

« Parce que c'est... _méchant ! »_

Cette réplique était tellement pathétique que Sherlock ricana durement.

« Je suis _méchant_ avec tout le monde. Pourquoi devrais-je agir différemment avec lui ? »

Il avait prononcé cette remarque avec un tel air blasé que c'était limite comique.

Piégée, Molly avait la bouche grande ouverte, en attente d'une illumination pour répliquer, qui ne venait pas.

« Parce qu'il est... » Le mot 'différent' refusait de sortir, mais John l'avait déjà deviné, et Sherlock aussi, bien évidemment.

Tandis que le cœur du blond se serrait douloureusement, Sherlock levait les yeux au ciel avec agacement, en grognant dans sa barbe :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des organes respiratoires dégradés qu'il ne peut pas encaisser une insulte... Il est fragile des poumons, pas du caractère. »

Ce discours diffusa une agréable chaleur dans la poitrine ordinairement glacée de John, et il aurait aimé pouvoir le remercier, mais la froideur qui figeait ses yeux translucides l'en dissuada.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune pitié... » Grinça Moly avec indignation.

Sherlock riposta fermement, d'un ton dur :

« Il n'a pas besoin de _pitié_ , Molly. Il a besoin d'indifférence. »

John aurait pu applaudir.

« Je suis toujours là, vous savez... » Intervint-il, en levant caricaturalement sa main pour manifester sa présence, et ainsi, pour se mêler à la querelle qui le concernait.

« A moins qu'il préfère être ménagé comme une _princesse_... » Ajouta Sherlock, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres, tandis qu'il lançait un regard appuyé, et horriblement provocateur, vers John.

« Ne dis plus _jamais_ ça ! » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, en pointant d'un air menaçant le visage de Mr Mystère de son index.

« Sinon quoi ? » Répliqua-t-il, presque avec amusement.

Il n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné, bien entendu.

A vrai dire, Sherlock le jaugeait avec une telle indifférence que s'en était presque insultant.

« Je suis fragile des poumons, pas des mains ! Alors, je peux très bien te foutre mon poing dans la gueule ! Ou te botter le cul, je n'ai pas encore choisi, _Sherlock_... »

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres du brun. Ce n'était pas le sourire faux qu'il lui avait adressé, dans la matinée : Ce sourire là atteignait même ses yeux, qui pétillaient d'amusement, ou de _satisfaction_ , John n'aurait su le dire.

« Bonne réponse... » Décréta froidement Sherlock, en le dévisageant avec un mépris évident.

John ignora la remarque, et il décida de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Alors, il lui tendit la main avec bienveillance, en bombant le torse :

« John Watson. »

« Je sais. La prof l'a dit, en cours. » Répondit-il sèchement, en ignorant royalement la main tendue, gardant fièrement ses mains dans ses poches.

John se sentit ridicule, et tout en baissant sa main, son visage devint rouge écrevisse.

Sherlock colla un sourire moqueur à ses lèvres, avant de continuer vicieusement :

« Et puis, je préfère _Princesse_ , comme nom. »

Cette riposte rendit le blond muet, et aucune répartie digne de ce nom n'effleurait son esprit. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, et se fermait, comme un véritable poisson rouge dans un bocal, avant qu'il ne s'avoue vaincu, en faisant la moue.

Et puis, John éclata de rire.

Sherlock quant à lui, restait silencieux, et il fixait le blond comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé de son cou.

Sherlock n'était pas drôle. Personne n'était censé _rire_ , en sa compagnie...

Pourtant, Sherlock se surprit à apprécier ce son magnifique, qui sortait de la bouche du blond. Pire, il appréciait le fait que ce soit _lui_ , qui ai déclenché cette reaction.

Le rire de John fut bref, mais il suffit à le libérer de toute la tension qui crispait ses muscles. Il se sentait soudainement plus léger.

Sans doute parce que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ri, tout simplement.

La sonnerie stridente retentit, les informant par la même occasion, qu'ils étaient en retard.

Sherlock s'élança dans les escaliers, Molly et John sur ses talons.

Cette dernière jetait au blond des coups d'oeil inquiets pendant leur montée, tandis que Sherlock montait les escaliers en tête quatre par quatre, sans lui lancer un regard.

« Sherlock... Ralentis. » Le réprimanda-t-elle doucement, quand elle perçut la respiration de John qui devint saccadée, alors qu'il restait un étage complet à parcourir.

« Il va y arriver. »

La foi totale qui imprégnait la voix grave de Sherlock redonna du courage à John, qui continua sa montée, sans aucune pose.

Il ignora le fait que ses poumons commencèrent à protester, brûlant douloureusement comme si un véritable incendie s'enflammait, dans sa cage thoracique.

Au moment où il restait seulement une dizaine de marches, la sensation de brûlure qui torturait sa poitrine devint insoutenable, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, et à s'accrocher aux rampes d'escalier pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

« Besoin d'aide, Princesse ? » Demanda Sherlock, sans aucune trace de moquerie dans son ton, malgré l'appellation ironique.

John serra les dents :

« Non. » Parvint-il à cracher, en tentant de reprendre son souffle, même s'il haletait de façon incontrôlable.

« Une Princesse malade et _têtue_... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? » Marmonna Sherlock, avec un semblant d'humour.

Une trace d'humour qui disparut totalement de son visage, quand il constata que les jambes de John tremblaient tellement qu'elles ne seraient bientôt plus capable de soutenir son poids.

Alors, dans un soupir agacé, Sherlock lui tendit sa main en silence, et il la garda comme telle pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que John accepte de la saisir.

Il fut hissé avec force, franchissant les quelques marches restantes grâce à l'aide de Sherlock, sous le regard médusé de Molly.

« Merci... » Murmura-t-il timidement, se haïssant pour être aussi faible.

« Vivement l'ascenseur, hein, John ? » Déclara joyeusement Molly, pour dédramatiser la situation bien morose.

Tandis que John souriait faiblement, Sherlock tournait déjà les talons, et se rendait dans la salle du prochain cours, sans répondre aux remerciements.


	3. Voisin de Table

Je remercie les deux reviews, ainsi que les ajouts de mon histoire en favoris et en suivis.

Bonne lecture !

~~

 _On connaît tous le nom des graves maladies, rarement celui de ceux qui les ont vaincues._ Marc Lévy.

 **Chapitre 3**

Quatre jours passèrent, après l'événement des escaliers.

Quatre jours durant lesquels John prit petit à petit ses marques, dans le lycée. Doucement, mais sûrement, le système scolaire ne fut plus _étrange_ à ses yeux, mais une routine paisible.

Aucune perturbation à cause de sa maladie ne se manifesta. Le blond en était ravi, parce qu'il avait l'agréable impression que sa vie devenait à peu près normale.

La seule tache sombre qui noircissait le tableau général, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner Mr Mystère.

Sherlock – parce que c'était son _vrai_ nom, à la base – était distant avec lui, tantôt amical, tantôt désagréable. Quelques fois, il lui balançait des commentaires sarcastiques au détour d'un couloir – toujours en l'appelant _Princesse_ , à croire qu'il avait fait une fixation dessus, rien que pour l'emmerder – et ils pouvaient même échanger quelques banalités entre deux cours, quand le frisé était de bonne humeur. Mais rien de plus.

Au grand malheur de John, qui, étrangement, voulait _plus_.

John s'était donc fait une raison : Sherlock était, et resterait à jamais, distant et méfiant envers tout, et tout le monde. Il se protégeait du reste du monde, grâce à une carapace de froideur et de rudesse.

Une armure sans aucune faille, et par conséquent, inatteignable.

Pourtant, au moment où John avait abandonné tout espoir d'un rapprochement possible entre eux deux, et quand il était tranquillement en train de sortir son cahier de son sac, au début du cours de SVT, la voix tant désirée s'adressa à lui :

« Je peux m'asseoir là, Princesse ? »

La voix grave de Sherlock n'était ni hésitante, ni timide : C'était à se demander _pourquoi_ il posait la question, pour commencer. Après tout, s'il s'était simplement assis sans attendre de permission, John n'en aurait pas été étonné.

Mais il fallait croire que Sherlock n'était pas un cas désespéré, en ce qui concerne la politesse.

« Je suis surpris que tu le _demandes_... » Répondit doucement John, sans précisément donner son accord.

Sherlock restait imperturbable, alors John parodia son ton traînant et arrogant, tandis qu'il déclarait avec sarcasme : « Mais la raison pour laquelle mon sac est sur cette chaise, c'est justement pour que _personne_ ne puisse s'y asseoir. »

« Il n'y a pas de sac sur cette chaise. » Déclara paresseusement Sherlock, d'un ton méprisant qui laissait suggérer que le blond était un parfait idiot.

S'étant attendu à cette riposte, John prit son cartable de cours, et il le posa lourdement sur la chaise en question, la provocation enflammant ses yeux bleus rieurs :

« Maintenant, si. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, clairement irrité, mais il restait immobile, ne savant pas si le blond plaisantait, ou s'il était parfaitement sérieux. De plus, le léger sourire qui effleurait ses lèvres contrastait avec son agacement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Sherlock, en roulant les yeux.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de John, et un petit rire franchit les barrières de ses lèvres :

« Ouais. » Répondit-il franchement, avant d'enlever son sac, pour inviter Sherlock à prendre place à coté de lui.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents, mais il fut de courte durée.

En effet, deux minutes seulement après le début du cours de SVT, Sherlock craqua, en se tortillant d'impatience sur sa chaise :

« Bordel, que c'est chiant... Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, qui étaient tellement serrées que ce fut un miracle que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, Dis moi quelque chose d'intéressant... »

Sa voix grave était presque suppliante, et il ne semblait pas jouer la comédie. Malgré ça, John devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire.

« Comme ? »

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, qui signifiait sèchement '' Ne demandes pas cette question stupide, et fais le !'', montrant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à perdre du temps.

« OK... Temporisa John, en abaissant ses mains en un geste inutile d'apaisement, Tu veux que je te raconte ma vie ? »

« J'ai dit quelque chose _d'intéressant_ , Princesse... » Siffla Sherlock avec brusquerie, en fermant les yeux d'irritation.

« Très bien... Réfléchit John, Tu savais que le briquet a été inventé, avant les amulettes ? »

Le visage de Sherlock se plissa de dégoût, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour montrer son incompréhension totale. John, quant à lui, le fixait intensément, en luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Quoi ?! »

« Ouais, moi aussi j'ai halluciné quand je l'ai su. » Marmonna John rapidement.

« Non mais... ! Tu dis ça sur un ton, comme si ça devait m'intéresser ! Je le sais déjà ! Je sais _tout_. »

Sherlock était vraiment en train de _s'énerver_. On aurait dit un enfant capricieux qui ne voyait pas son cadeau tant demandé, au pied du sapin de Noël : C'était une facette assez puérile, et bien différente du mur glacial qu'était Sherlock Holmes en permanence.

C'était impossible d'être autant agité, simplement par _ennui_...

A moins que...

Les pièces de puzzle s'assemblèrent en un éclair dans le cerveau de John : L' incapacité de Sherlock à supporter l'ennui, sa relation difficile avec les autres élèves, son discours sur le pouce du pilote...

« Je vois... Combien ? » Chuchota John, bien plus faiblement, quand le professeur leur lança un regard agacé.

« Hein ? »

« Combien de Q.I tu as ? Je pense que ça doit être une grosse somme... »

« C'est la première phrase _intelligente_ que je t'entends dire... » Répliqua ironiquement Sherlock, mais qui appréciait secrètement que son ego soit flatté.

La curiosité franche qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus de John fut trop tentante :

« Tu veux me voir à l'œuvre, Princesse ? »

C'était la première fois qu'il le _proposait_. D'habitude, il gardait tout pour lui, ou alors, il débitait avec une vitesse incroyable ses déductions vexantes, rien que pour contrarier son interlocuteur.

« Surprend moi... Accepta immédiatement John, avec un excitation qu'il ne cacha pas, Du moment que ce n'est pas une histoire de pilote... »

Un sourire amusé étira brièvement les lèvres de Sherlock, avant qu'il ne pointe du doigt deux élèves de devant :

« Anderson et Donovan, en couple depuis trois ans. Selon toi, qui porte la culotte ? »

La question fut si inattendue que John en ria de surprise, mais il se reprit, en se raclant la gorge :

« C'est _vraiment_ la question ? »

« Ouais, et j'attends une réponse. »

John réfléchit à peine, quand il balança sans aucune hésitation :

« Anderson. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le visage de Sherlock était toujours aussi neutre, alors il était impossible pour John de lire sur son expression indéchiffrable s'il avait raison.

« Parce qu'elle fait tout pour lui plaire : Quand elle ne le voit pas de la journée, elle ne se maquille pas, mais elle se maquille quand il est près d'elle, ou dans la même salle : Donc, seul son regard compte. Et elle s'habille différemment, quand elle est sure de le voir : Elle met des robes et des talons aiguilles... Donc, elle vit pour lui plaire. Donc elle est dépendante de lui... »

Il ponctua son discours d'un croisement fier de ses bras contre sa poitrine, le défiant silencieusement de faire mieux.

La bouche de Sherlock forma un U à l'envers admiratif, tandis qu'il hochait lentement la tête à plusieurs reprise :

« Impressionnant, Princesse... »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Pourtant, un lent sourire creusa une fossette sur la joue du frisé, tandis qu'il révélait d'un air quelque peu mutin :

« Sauf que tu as totalement tord. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna John en haussant ses sourcils.

« Tu a oublié le plus important : Comment sait-elle qu'elle verra Anderson, pour se maquiller et s'habiller en conséquence ? Parce que c'est _elle_ qui décide, quand ils se voient. Et puis, si elle se fait belle, ce n'est pas uniquement pour lui... »

« C'est pour le concierge ? » Proposa sarcastiquement John, mais Sherlock enchaîna aussitôt, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu :

« C'est aussi pour attirer le regard des autres. Pour montrer à Anderson qu'elle se fait toujours désirer, même en étant en couple. Pour lui montrer qu'au moindre pas de travers, elle le remplacera bien vite. Il suffit de voir comment elle tortille ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'un garçon en manque d'hormone la regarde à en baver, ou quand elle fait intentionnellement dépasser son string de sa jupe... D'ailleurs, si Anderson portait _vraiment_ la culotte, il ne tolérerait pas que sa copine s'habille de cette façon devant tant de garçons, et il le lui interdirait... »

John avait littéralement bu ses paroles tout au long de sa tirade, et il fut seulement capable d'articuler : « C'est... Stupéfiant. », tellement épaté qu'il en perdait ses mots.

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel le regard de Sherlock se braqua brusquement sur lui, le fixant pendant un long moment.

« D'habitude, les gens disent plus '' Va te faire foutre, le Taré ''... » Révéla-t-il sombrement, sans masquer son étonnement face à la réaction positive de John.

« Et bien, ces _gens_ là sont complètement cons. »

« On est bien d'accord. »

Un sourire taquin flotta sur les lèvres de John, tandis qu'il se penchait vers Sherlock pour lui murmurer : « Tu peux aussi savoir qui est un bon coup, dans la classe ? »

Bien entendu, il plaisantait, mais quand Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, parfaitement sérieux, John sut instinctivement qu'il allait lui déballer tous les noms qui possèdaient cette _caractéristique_ , alors il le coupa :

« Tu as dû tout déduire sur _moi_... »

« Tu es passionné d'escalade. » Dit Sherlock d'un air blasé, comme s'il récitait une poésie bien ennuyeuse, tout en le scannant de son regard perçant.

« Tu ne l'as pas déduit. Tu mens. » Riposta presque durement John, mais sans aucune hostilité.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

John nota que Sherlock n'avait pas nié.

« C'est _impossible_ que tu ais vu quoi que ce soit _sur_ moi, en rapport avec l'escalade. Tu dis juste ça pour te la péter. »

La satisfaction flasha sur le visage de Sherlock, mais ce sentiment bref fut avalé par sa froideur habituelle, son visage redevenant aussi lisse qu'un masque :

« T'as raison, Révéla-t-il, _soulagé_ que son voisin de table ne soit pas aussi limité que les autres, J'ai tapé ton nom sur internet, et j'ai vu tes résultats, quand tu pratiquais encore ce sport en club : Je dois dire qu'ils étaient... »

Quelque soit le mot que le frisé avait en tête, il refusait de sortir, mais au lieu de s'en irriter, John s'en amusa, et il essaya de deviner, pince-sans-rire :

« Sensationnels ? Prodigieux ? »

« Pas aussi _lamentables_ que je l'aurais cru. » Rectifia froidement Sherlock, même si ses yeux taquins souriaient, à la place de sa bouche immobile.

Quand le brun disait ses mots, il avait conscience que les résultats en question auraient été suffisants pour que John décroche une médaille, aux championnats de France benjamins...

« Tu sais... Chercher des informations sur les gens comme ça, c'est flippant et... »

« Flatteur ? »

« Et _super_ flippant. » Termina John, un mélange d'humour et de franchise.

« J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire... » Se justifia nonchalamment Sherlock, en haussant ses épaules d'indifférence.

C'était un demi-mensonge: Il aimait savoir à qui il avait affaire, seulement pour les personnes qui étaient un minimum _intrigantes,_ selon son cerveau exigeant...

« OK... C'est encore plus flippant. » Marmonna légèrement John, en luttant pour ne pas rire.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas ton adresse. »

Quand le soulagement clignota dans les prunelles de John, Sherlock ajouta, sarcastique : « Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la chercher. »

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils éclatèrent bruyamment de rire.

Le professeur intervint sévèrement, en posant ses mains sur chaque coté de ses hanches :

« Les deux du fond, je vois que le cœur humain vous _amuse_... Monsieur Watson, pouvez-vous répondre à la question inscrite sur le tableau, s'il vous plaît ? »

Bien sur, le blond n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du cours. Sherlock était sur le point de lui écrire discrètement la réponse sur sa feuille, mais John le devança, après avoir balayé le tableau du regard pendant trois secondes :

« La fréquence cardiaque est le nombre de battements cardiaque par minute. Chez l'être humain, elle est en moyenne, de 60 à 80 battements par minute. La Tachycardie est un pouls trop rapide, supérieur à 100 battements par minute chez un adulte au repos, et la bradycardie est, au contraire, un pouls trop lent, inférieur à 50 battements par minute, chez un adulte non sportif. » Répondit-il lentement, d'un air assuré.

Le professeur fut aussi surpris que Sherlock, mais les deux hommes n'en montrèrent rien.

« Pas mal... » Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Sherlock, à la seconde où l'adulte reprit son cours.

« Pourquoi je sens un _étonnement_ offensant dans ta voix ? » Railla John avec un sourire espiègle, avant de préciser, plus sombrement : « Je m'y connais... Je fréquente trop les hôpitaux. »

John regretta cette parole quand la bonne ambiance s'évanouit d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait été totalement aspirée de la salle de classe.

« Quel est ton stade ? » Demanda sombrement Sherlock, d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre neutre.

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser plus. Son léger coup d'œil vers le concentrateur à oxygène de John fut un indice suffisant.

« Au stade '' Je suis dans la merde, mais personne ne me le dit clairement''. » Révéla sèchement le blond, avec une rancœur tenace.

Sherlock n'était pas surpris par la colère évidente de John qui était ancrée en lui, tant elle était ancienne.

Qui ne serait pas furieux dans de telles conditions, après tout ?

« Vois le bon coté des choses... »

Sherlock tentait de le _consoler_ , parce qu'il ne sentait pas uniquement de la colère dans le ton de John, mais aussi une horrible fatalité, comme si celui-ci se voyait déjà mort et enterré.

Et Sherlock n'aimait pas cela.

« Parce qu'il y a un _bon_ coté des choses ? »

« Tu es vivant. »

« Ouais... Pour combien de temps ? » Ricana-t-il durement.

« Ça, on s'en fout, Riposta vivement Sherlock d'un ton dur, mais sincère, Tout le monde meurt. Tout le monde est en sursis. _Je_ peux mourir demain, en me faisant renverser par un bus. Le prof peut mourir ce soir, en s'étouffant avec ses pâtes... Ce qui serait plus une _bénédiction_ qu'une tragédie, vu son travail lamentable... L'important n'est pas de vivre longtemps, mais de bien vivre. »

Les mots touchèrent parfaitement leur cible, si bien que le sarcasme fut la seule contre-attaque qui effleura l'esprit de John :

« Tu as raison, profitons de la vie ! Allons faire un saut en parachute ! Oh, mais attends... Je ne peux _pas_ , vu que mes poumons ne peuvent pas supporter l'altitude ! »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, clairement irrité :

« Il y a des moyens moins _radicaux,_ pour profiter de la vie, John... »

Malgré son agacement, sa voix se fit nettement plus douce. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, et non le surnom ridicule qu'il lui avait attribué.

« Comme ? »

Sherlock ne dit rien, tout simplement parce qu'aucun mot satisfaisant lui venait à l'esprit.

Son silence laissa une lourde tension planer entre les deux adolescents, jusqu'à la sonnerie, qui permit à John de se ruer vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière.


	4. Guérir l'Âme

_La maladie grave ne met pas forcément la vie en jeu, mais elle la bouleverse toujours._ Isabelle Moley-Massol.

 **Chapitre 4**

Le silence tendu était seulement rompu par le Tic-Tac incessant de l'horloge, accrochée au mur immaculé.

Ni le psychologue, ni le patient, ne disaient un mot.

Le premier se contentait de fixer attentivement son interlocuteur, tout en griffonnant quelques notes dans son petit carnet, un air indéchiffrable gravé sur son visage.

Le deuxième aurait préféré être n'importe où dans le monde, plutôt que dans ce petit bureau qui puait l'immonde odeur médicale.

Les séances s'enchaînaient deux fois par semaines, mais elles se ressemblaient toutes : Pendant une heure, le psychologue lui posait des questions, auxquelles le patient répondait seulement par des monosyllabes agacées au mieux, ou par des ''Mmmh'' absents, au pire.

Et c'était ainsi, depuis plus d'un mois et demi : Un patient muré dans son silence, et un psychologue qui essayait désespérément de briser la glace, sans succès.

Soudain, l'adulte se racla la gorge, signe qu'il avait l'intention de parler.

« Honnêtement, Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour vous aider, Monsieur Watson... Déclara-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi professionnelle, Cela fait un moment que je vous suis, mais vous ne dites toujours pas un mot... »

Encore une fois, seul le silence amer lui répondit.

John ne lui accordait même pas un regard, et il se rongeait l'ongle de son pouce jusqu'au sang, sa jambe droite tressautant nerveusement.

« Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, mais les mots ont un pouvoir insoupçonné. Ils peuvent vous _aider_ , Monsieur Watson, mais uniquement si vous les laissez sortir. »

Ces paroles fermes firent réagir John, qui planta avec agressivité ses yeux amers dans ceux doux de son psychologue.

« M'aider ? Ricana-t-il durement, prouvant qu'effectivement, il n'en croyait pas un mot, Alors les _mots_ peuvent guérir mes poumons ? »

Le psychologue soupira avec un regret évident, et il s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres.

« Non, Admit-il tristement, Ils n'en sont pas capables... »

Un sourire acide s'étala lentement sur le visage terne du blond.

« Alors, ils sont inutiles. » Jugea-t-il froidement, en se renfrognant dans son siège, ce qui était le signe qu'il était sur le point de se replonger dans son mutisme.

L'entourage de John Watson le décrivait comme un adolescent pétillant qui incarnait la joie de vivre. Qui avait toujours un sourire à distribuer aux autres, en toute circonstance.

Cependant, le psychologue n'avait encore jamais rencontré ce John Watson lumineux, si bien qu'il pourrait croire que ce portrait joyeux qu'avait dressé ses proches était mensongère.

Pas un seul sourire radieux.

Pas de prunelles pétillantes, douces et gentilles.

Juste un adolescent sombre, rongé par la colère et l'amertume.

John Watson avait donc deux faces opposées : la Lumière et l'Ombre. Et le psychologue était incapable de définir laquelle de ces deux facettes était le _véritable_ John Watson.

« Je ne suis pas là pour essayer de guérir vos _poumons_ , Monsieur Watson. Ceci est le rôle de vos médecins. »

« Donc, vous ne servez à rien. » Conclut méchamment John d'un ton catégorique, un rictus méprisant recourbant ses lèvres.

Le psychologue ne s'en offusqua pas. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à arracher quelques mots à son patient le plus renfermé.

Même si les mots en question avaient clairement pour but de le froisser...

« Vous avez raison, Monsieur Watson, Avoua-t-il sans honte, d'une voix douce, En ce qui concerne vos organes respiratoires, je suis bien inutile. »

Il fut coupé par le ricanement rude de John. Il était d'ailleurs inconcevable de s'imaginer que ce son cassant, aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, venait d'un si petit garçon, au visage si délicat.

Le psychologue poursuivit, ayant l'habitude de ses marques irrespectueuses :

« La maladie ne ronge pas seulement l'organe ou la partie du corps qu'elle attaque. La santé mentale de la personne est aussi affectée... La maladie ne détruit pas seulement le corps. Elle détruit aussi l'âme. Alors si je suis là... »

« C'est pour guérir mon _âme_. »

L'ironie dans le ton de John était venimeuse.

« Et si même _ça_ , guérir mon âme, était inutile ? » Demanda-t-il froidement, d'un air tellement blasé que c'en était plus effrayant de sa rancœur.

« A vous de m'en dire les raisons. » Trancha gentiment le psychologue, en le désignant noblement de sa main pour accentuer son invitation.

« A quoi bon, de toute façon... Murmura John d'une voix peu assurée, A quoi bon surveiller mon alimentation, prendre des médicaments, avoir ces séances de psy, et avoir cette _putain_ de lunette à oxygène dans mon pif, si je suis déjà condamné ? »

Rage et tristesse se disputaient dans ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient, passant d'un bleu clair avenant à un bleu ténébreux qui annonçait une tempête ravageuse.

Le psychologue n'osait pas bouger un muscle, sachant que le moindre geste pourrait tirer son patient de sa transe qui le poussait à se confier. Alors, il opta pour le silence, laissant son interlocuteur vomir toute sa fureur contenue depuis trop longtemps.

John eut du mal à déglutir. Il _voulait_ se taire, s'étant promis de ne jamais se confier à son psychologue, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche automatiquement, sans qu'il puisse les ravaler :

« C'est ça, le pire... _Savoir_ que l'on va mourir. La mort n'est pas terrifiante, en soit. Parce que, dans les cas normaux, on ne s'y attend pas. Elle arrive par surprise, alors personne n'a le temps d'en être effrayé – ou seulement pour quelques secondes, ou minutes pour les malchanceux – mais dans mon cas ? Moi, _j'attends_ la Mort... Je sais qu'Elle viendra bientôt. Et c'est terrifiant. »

Des larmes traîtresses lui piquaient les yeux, mais il eut la force de les empêcher de couler. Il manquerait plus qu'il se mette à chialer devant son psychologue !

Il se refusait tout signe de faiblesse devant les autres, parce qu'il était fatigué d'être _vu_ comme un malade: Il ne voulait pas leur donner encore plus de raisons de le voir comme tel.

Pourtant, il savait que c'était bien inutile : Tout le monde le prenait pour un objet cassé, malgré tous ses efforts pour leur prouver le contraire.

 _Il est fragile des poumons, pas du caractère._

Enfin... Tout le monde, sauf Sherlock. Lui, était sans doute le seul individu sur cette terre à ne pas le voir comme un adolescent fragile, à plaindre en permanence. Et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Le psychologue secoua doucement la tête à la négative :

« Et l'espoir, Monsieur Watson ? La greffe pulmonaire peut être une solution, rien n'est encore perdu... »

La vue de John se brouilla de larmes, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise à s'en blanchir les phalanges, mais ses joues restèrent sèches.

« La _greffe_... La réalité, c'est qu'il y a trop de demandes, et pas assez de donneurs, donc c'est perdu d'avance ! J'ai plus de chance de mourir plutôt que de recevoir des poumons neufs... Alors, avoir _l'espoir_ de quoi ? »

Il fit une pause intimidante, en défiant son psychologue du regard, mais ce dernier restait silencieux, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi répondre, alors John poursuivit :

« Vous voulez que je croie qu'au moment où je vais en avoir besoin, un homme va _soudainement_ mourir, être un donneur qui correspond parfaitement à mon cas, et _POUF_ je serais guéri, et tout se passera bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? »

Sa voix hantée se brisa, et elle n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Son visage était tordu en un mélange brouillon de haine et de désespoir, pendant qu'il fusillait son interlocuteur du regard, comme s'il était le responsable de tous ses malheurs.

C'était juste _trop_...

John n'était qu'un enfant.

Un enfant qui n'avait pas eu le luxe de _rester_ un enfant. Qui avait été obligé de grandir trop vite. Qui a été confronté à des problèmes, qu'un môme de 13 ans n'aurait jamais dû avoir à affronter.

Et ça l'enrageait.

Cependant, même si John poussait une gueulante ou s'il massacrait un objet avec ses poings pour se défouler, il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de sa colère omniprésente, qui le rongeait quotidiennement.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire à sa fureur.

Aucune cible.

Aucun responsable.

A part peut être la faute à Pas de Chance.

« C'est à _ça_ que vous voulez que je croie ? Articula difficilement John, A un _miracle_?! Les miracles n'existent pas. Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour le savoir. »

Un froncement de sourcil imperceptible barra le front du psychologue, qui ouvrit la bouche pour demander plus de précision sur ce ''Sherlock Holmes'' mentionné, mais John s'était brusquement levé de son siège, et il se dirigeait d'un pas sauvage vers la sortie.

« Il reste 30 minutes, Monsieur Watson. » Révéla l'adulte d'une voix réservée, en pointant du doigt l'énorme horloge, qui effectivement, affichait seulement 7h30.

« Votre horloge doit avoir du retard. » Siffla le blond, sans même se retourner.

Quand John referma sèchement la porte derrière lui, il essuya d'un revers de manche irrité les larmes qui inondaient ses joues.

~~

Pendant que John marchait dans la rue en direction du lycée, en ruminant la séance ratée, une énorme voiture noire qui brillait sous les reflets du soleil tant elle était propre, monta _littéralement_ sur le trottoir sur lequel il marchait, lui coupant ainsi impoliment la route.

Un homme sortit de cette voiture soigneusement lavée, et il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche fluide, presque féline, sa main droite faisant agilement tournoyer un fin parapluie.

L'homme avait une vingtaine d'années, mais il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux. En effet, son visage pâle était marqué par la maturité, et sa calvitie naissante libérait un peu trop son front déjà barré par quelques rides.

Son charme naturel était décuplé par sa tenue luxueuse: Il portait un costume sobre, ponctué d'une cravate rouge cerise élégamment nouée.

Il n'y avait aucun faux pas en cet homme, que ce soit dans ses vêtements, ou dans sa posture royale.

Tout était soigné et propre. Peut être un peu _trop_ pour ne pas être suspect.

Il était aussi bien trop prêt de John, à son goût, si bien que leurs torses se frôlaient presque, mais l'adolescent refusait de reculer, plus par fierté que par réel courage.

L'homme profitait de sa grandeur écrasante, le jaugeant avec une fierté et une supériorité évidente, comme si le blond n'était qu'un vulgaire inceste à écraser au plus vite.

« Ce n'est pas un parking, vous savez... » Railla sèchement John.

Face à cette remarque, l'homme leva son menton en signe d'arrogance, et un rictus hautain retroussa ses lèvres.

« John Watson. » Le salua-t-il en inclinant poliment sa tête. _Trop_ poliment.

Une courtoisie qui ne collait pas du tout à sa posture rigide, et à la lueur hostile qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres.

Sa voix nonchalante parut menaçante aux oreilles de John, comme si cet homme enrobait sa dangerosité par un ton mielleux purement hypocrite.

D'ailleurs, tout dans ce type transpirait l'hypocrisie.

« Qui le demande ? » S'enquit John avec méfiance, en bombant le torse pour lui montrer qu'il n'était guère impressionné.

L'homme prit nonchalamment appui sur son parapluie, et il étala un sourire sans vie sur son visage glacial.

« Un homme inquiet... Répondit-il vaguement, J'ai des _sources_ qui m'ont indiqué que vous êtes proche de Sherlock Holmes. »

John sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur et atteindre la taille de balles de tennis, et il ne put empêcher un rire sombre de franchir les barrières de ses lèvres.

« _Proche_ est un mot un peu fort... Disons qu'il a accepté de m'adresser la parole pendant une heure... Ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes les meilleurs amis de monde... »

« Que Sherlock Holmes accepte de son plein gré de parler à quelqu'un pendant une heure est déjà un _exploit,_ et c'est bien assez pour m'alarmer... » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que John ne fronce ses sourcils.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment, totalement perplexe.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Un homme inquiet. »

Son ton condescendant laissait entendre que John était un parfait idiot de poser cette question.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir compris que j'attendais un _nom_ , n'est-ce-pas? » Railla méchamment John, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Le blond savait que cette remarque avait indigné son interlocuteur – elle avait été dite dans ce but, après tout – mais seul un rictus de dégoût et de surprise anima le visage neutre de celui-ci.

« Comme j'ai d'autres choses à faire, Monsieur Watson, je vais être bref: Je veux que vous restez loin de lui. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda sèchement John, en plissant les yeux de méfiance.

« Parce que vous êtes un _danger_ pour lui. » Révéla-t-il fermement, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Cette idée était tellement ridicule que John éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Moi, un _danger_? Vous m'avez bien regardé ? »

A ses mots moqueurs, il saisit le tuyau à oxygène transparent qui pendait mollement devant son torse pour le lui montrer, comme si l'inconnu ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais celui-ci resta imperturbable, l'un de ses sourcils se haussant de mépris.

« Votre condition physique n'a rien à voir, Monsieur Watson. » Dit-il en lançant un regard méprisant aux narines de John obstruées par la lunette à oxygène. « Je ne souhaite pas être rude avec vous... »

« Raté... »

L'inconnu l'observa un instant, avant de soupirer tristement :

« Sherlock Homes ne tient pas à grand monde, Monsieur Watson, Révéla-t-il en inspectant négligemment son parapluie, même si son ton grave montrait que ce qu'il disait était d'une importance capitale, Mais quand ça arrive, c'est _intense_. Il aime avec ses tripes, et il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ses proches. »

« D'accord, mais je ne fais pas parti de ses proches... » Avança prudemment John, mais l'inconnu balaya son intervention d'un tic agacé du sourcil :

« Pour l'instant, certes, mais ça commence... Et je ne veux pas lui donner le _temps_ suffisant pour qu'il s'attache à vous, alors couper les ponts maintenant serait l'idéal. »

John comprit douloureusement.

« Parce que je suis malade ? » Maugréa-t-il avec une rancœur dévorante.

L'inconnu ne broncha pas.

« Parce que vous êtes mourant. »

Le terme ''mourant'' délivré d'un ton horriblement indifférent heurta la poitrine de John avec la force d'un boulet de canon, lui coupant sa respiration.

« Vous le savez, Poursuivit l'inconnu sans aucune compassion, Votre dernière chance est la greffe pulmonaire, mais vous n'êtes pas assez naïf pour croire que vous êtes tiré d'affaire... »

Il fit une courte pause, comme pour laisser _généreusement_ le temps à John de se remettre de ses émotions, puis un sourire terne étira faiblement ses lèvres.

« Vous avez perdu le luxe de la naïveté, à la seconde où l'on vous a diagnostiqué la maladie, Monsieur Watson. Alors, vous savez aussi bien que moi que la réussite potentielle d'une greffe relève du miracle. Et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Si vous continuez à fréquenter Sherlock Holmes, il tiendra à vous. Et quand... _Si_ vous mourrez, il en sera détruit. Et ce sera _moi_ qui assistera à sa souffrance. Ce sera à _moi_ de récupérer les morceaux. Alors, si je peux lui épargner cette douleur, je le ferais. »

John ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler à la figure qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme serait celui qui aiderait Sherlock dans son possible deuil, mais une étincelle de compréhension tilta dans son cerveau, le faisant taire efficacement.

« Vous êtes de sa famille... Son frère ? » Déduisit-il dans un souffle.

« Comment l'avez-vous su ? »

« Vous avez des points communs: Le même tact légendaire... Mais je pense que c'est votre compassion sans limite qui m'a mis sur la voie. »

« Sherlock est mon frère, Acquiesça froidement Mycroft Holmes, Et je tiens énormément à lui : C'est mon petit frère. Je l'ai vu grandir, et je me suis juré que je le protégerais des autres, et de lui-même. »

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase comme si c'était un exploit qu'il fallait applaudir, mais la dose d'affection qui apportait un peu de chaleur à sa voix glaciale n'était pas feinte.

« Ça, ce n'est pas de la _protection_! S'indigna John, C'est juste une surprotection maladive de connard ! »

Comme Mycroft ne répondait pas, pris au court par la répartie en partie juste, John serra les poings.

« Et si je refuse de prendre mes distances, vous allez faire quoi ? Me taper avec votre parapluie ? »

Cette phrase était ironique, bien entendu, mais il vit les doigts de son interlocuteur se crisper sur la poignée de l'objet en question, comme s'il avait sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité.

« Croyez moi, Monsieur Watson. Vous ne _voulez_ pas que je me serve de mon parapluie. »

Comme John gardait craintivement le silence, Mycroft poursuivit moins sèchement, et avec franchise :

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Monsieur Watson... »

« Vous me pardonnerez, mais ce n'est pas vraiment flagrant... »

« Et je ne vous ordonne rien du tout, vous êtes totalement libre. Je vous _demande_ seulement de laisser Sherlock en dehors de ça. De le préserver de votre maladie. Votre relation avec lui ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à le faire souffrir. Mais, si vous continuez de le fréquenter, tout en le sachant, alors je me demande qui est le véritable _connard_ de l'histoire, entre vous et moi. »

Ce fut l'insulte de trop.

Aveuglé par la colère, John lui empoigna le col de sa chemise, et il le plaqua durement contre un mur. Mycroft n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour se défendre, ou même pour se dégager de l'emprise ferme de John.

Le seul geste qu'il fit, ce fut un discret signe de main vers ses deux gardes du corps pour leur ordonner silencieusement de ne pas intervenir.

« Vous voulez savoir le pire ? Siffla John, sa mâchoire soudée par la rage, Vous avez raison ! Je sais ce que c'est, que d'avoir un entourage détruit par _ma_ maladie, et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que personne d'autre n'ait à subir ça. »

Quand il disait ces mots, il avait en tête sa sœur alcoolique, qui n'avait pas pu supporter la maladie de son frère, et qui s'était donc tournée vers la boisson.

Il pensait à son père qui avait lâchement fui, parce que la vision de son fils malade lui était trop insupportable à voir, au quotidien.

Il pensait à sa mère qui se noyait dans la culpabilité, en se demandant jour et nuit ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de travers, pour déclencher la mucoviscidose, chez son enfant.

Tout le monde se blâmait, et culpabilisait à sa manière.

Alors que c'était la faute de personne.

« Je resterais loin de Sherlock, Poursuivit fermement John, Mais pas parce que vous me l'avez demandé. Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre, de votre _demande_. Je le fais pour lui. »

Quand il le lâcha brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait tellement été violent que la chemise de Mycroft s'était légèrement déchirée, et il en ressentit une satisfaction presque sauvage.

« Nous sommes d'accord. » Articula tranquillement Mycroft, en étirant chaque syllabe.

Il arrangea le col froissé de sa veste à cause de l'agression, sans aucune animosité, comme s'il savait au fond de lui, qu'il l'avait amplement mérité.

« Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, Monsieur Watson. » Le salua-t-il naturellement, avant de remonter dans sa voiture noire, laissant un John penaud seul, sur le trottoir.


	5. Être Ménagé

_Les maladies : On croit toujours qu'on va en guérir, ou en mourir, alors que ce qui arrive, c'est autre chose : On vit et on vieillit avec._ Paul Morand

 **Chapitre 5**

Quelque chose était _différent_ chez John, depuis quelques jours.

Premièrement, quand Sherlock croisait ses yeux bleus saphirs, le blond détournait le regard, alors qu'il aurait normallement soutenu le contact visuel, par simple fierté masculine.

Deuxièmement, John ne se mettait plus à coté de lui, en cours : Il arrivait toujours dans la salle de classe avant le sociopathe, et il s'installait au plus vite à la table déjà occupée par Molly.

Troisièmement, il ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Tous les signes concordaient, alors Sherlock dut se rendre à l'évidence : John l'évitait... Non, le _repoussait_ serait un terme plus exact.

Au début, il avait pensé que John lui en voulait, pour une raison qui le dépassait.

Pourtant, le visage de celui-ci n'était pas haineux ou rancunier : Il était juste horriblement neutre, alors Sherlock avait rejeté l'hypothèse de la colère.

Seulement voilà : Le problème n'était pas cette soudaine tension entre eux deux, mais c'était qu'elle _dérangeait_ le brun, mais sa fierté lui avait formellement interdit d'aller directement demander à John quel était le problème.

Cependant, au plus les jours passaient, au plus sa volonté – réputée infaillible – s'effritait. Si bien qu'il devait à présent se _retenir_ de ne pas lui demander des explications.

Parce que les sourires narquois qu'ils s'adressaient, au détour d'un couloir, lui manquaient.

Parce que leurs brefs échanges sarcastiques entre deux cours, dans lesquelles l'un faisait tout pour blesser amicalement l'autre, lui manquaient.

 _John_ lui manquait, tout simplement. Et cette désagréable sensation de manque qui obstruait sa poitrine était vraiment _étrange_ , parce que Sherlock ne l'avait encore jamais ressenti.

Il se gifla mentalement : il manquerait plus que _lui_ , l'insensible Sherlock Holmes, soit devenu dépendant de John Watson.

Ridicule.

Pourtant – et Sherlock ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture – il craqua, pendant les deux heures de français, quand John était assis à la rangée juste devant lui :

« Tu m'évites, Princesse. »

Ce n'était pas une question : C'était une affirmation claire et nette, teintée d'une minuscule aigreur.

Une rancune qui se transforma en offence, quand John ne se retourna même pas, mais elle ne se reflétait pas une seule seconde sur le visage de pierre de Sherlock.

D'ailleurs, il était _soulagé_ d'être encore capable de contrôler les mouvements de sa face, à défaut de ses sentiments qui lui jouaient des tours.

Après un moment de silence, John lui demanda froidement, sans lever le nez de sa copie :

« Tu as des preuves ? »

Ça faisait longtemps que Sherlock n'avait pas entendu la voix du blond s'adresser à lui, mais elle fut si _méconnaissable_ , qu'il commençait à regretter de l'avoir entendue, avec ce ton aussi sec.

Avec ce ton qui n'était tellement pas... _John_.

« Tu sais bien que oui. » Chuchota-t-il, en gardant son flegme habituel.

« Et tu as le mobile ? »

Toujours aucun regard en sa direction, mais Sherlock commençait à appréhender la lueur qu'il pourrait lire dans les yeux bleus de John, s'ils se posaient sur lui.

« A toi de me le dire. » Trancha-t-il sèchement, cette petite comédie commençant à l'agacer sérieusement.

« Et pourquoi je t'éviterais ? Ironisa méchamment John, tout en continuant à rédiger, Je veux dire, ta compagnie est tellement _agréable !_ »

Sherlock avait l'habitude du sarcasme, avec John : C'était même devenu un rituel assez amusant entre eux, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un jeu. Chaque mot claquait sèchement dans l'air, comme les lanières mordantes d'un fouet.

« L'ironie ne te va pas, Princesse. »

« Ouais, je sais, Marmonna John entre ses dents, Dommage, hein ? »

Sherlock partit sur un autre terrain d'attaque, en ignorant la pique précédente :

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question... Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

« Je suppose que si je te dis : ''Tu me saoules, et ta gueule m'insupporte'', ça ne serait pas assez pour toi, hein ? »

Le nez fin de Sherlock se fronça d'agacement :

« Je n'ai pas précisé : Je veux une réponse _honnête_. »

« Malheureusement, on n'a pas tout ce que l'on veut, dans la vie. »

Cette réponse en elle-même n'était pas vraiment cassante, mais le ton horriblement sec du blond la rendit deux fois plus cinglante. Et deux fois plus blessante.

Comme pour enfoncer le clou, John lui lança un regard noir, en lui susurrant vicieusement : « Mais ce n'est pas au _grand_ Sherlock Holmes que je vais apprendre ça, hein ? Vu qu'il sait tout... »

« Je sais _tout_. » Affirma fermement Sherlock d'un ton limite brusque : S'il y avait bien _une_ chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que l'on remette ça en question.

« Alors _devine_... Fais tes trucs de Taré en silence. Mais, fiche moi la paix. »

C'était dur.

C'était cruel.

Parce que la voix glaciale de John ne contenait aucune fêlure susceptible de démasquer un possible mensonge.

Et ça fit mal. Dans les deux camps.

Cette riposte eut le luxe de clouer le bec à Sherlock, mais pas une seconde, John ne s'en délecta.

L'expression faussement hostile du blond se volatilisa quand il tourna le dos à Sherlock, et sa bouche se tordit de culpabilité.

Sa langue lui brûlait de tout avouer, et de s'excuser platement, mais il se retint.

Il se répétait en boucle que c'était nécessaire, que le brun _devait_ le détester, mais ça ne le réconfortait pas.

Parce que John n'aurait jamais pensé que blesser intentionnellement le frisé puisse faire aussi mal.

De son côté, Sherlock n'aurait jamais pensé que quelques mots puissent faire aussi mal.

~~

Sherlock n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette trapue de John, située à deux rangées de table plus loin.

Les mots du professeur atteignaient ses oreilles, mais son cerveau distrait ne les analysait pas, alors ils résonnaient en un écho incompréhensible.

Parce que toute son attention était focalisée sur ce _putain_ de John Watson.

Imperturbable face aux quelques bavardages qui perturbaient la classe, celui-ci recopiait sagement le cours qui était salement griffonné à la craie au tableau.

Mais cette vision d'élève modèle était gâchée par quelques détails perturbants, que les yeux experts de Sherlock ne tardèrent pas à trouver.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Déjà, John buvait plus que d'habitude. En effet, il avait toujours une petite bouteille d'eau avec lui, étant autorisé à en boire régulièrement – même pendant les cours – à cause de sa condition. Mais il n'avait encore jamais bu _autant_.

Comme s'il se gavait d'eau pour essayer de faire passer une sensation désagréable...

De plus, Sherlock pouvait voir que l'une des mains de John se plaquait régulièrement contre sa poitrine, en la massant doucement.

Ça ne plaisait pas à Sherlock.

Se tirant de son inquiétude, il se força à ne pas s'en préoccuper. Après tout, le blond avait été suffisamment _clair,_ la dernière fois: Il ne voulait plus le voir.

Oui, les mots du blond lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge.

Oui, le grand et fier Sherlock Holmes avait été _vexé_.

Et encore maintenant, même si ça datait de plusieurs heures.

Pourtant, dès que la sonnerie retentit, et que John se rua en urgence vers la sortie, sans même prendre les devoirs qu'annonçait le professeur, Sherlock oublia toute sa rancœur, et il partit à sa poursuite, en se maudissant mentalement.

~~

John courait vers les toilettes les plus proches, en se frayant un chemin dans la foule abondante d'élèves qui zigzaguait dans les couloirs, comme un troupeau de fourmis.

Il s'était contenu pendant toute l'heure le plus discrètement possible, en priant pour que la sonnerie le libère, au plus vite.

Résultat ? Ses poumons brûlaient atrocement, il avait la nausée, et son mal de tête était si puissant qu'il avait l'impression que son crane allait exploser, sous la pression exercée sur ses tempes.

Quand il arriva à la destination tant voulue, il n'en fut même pas soulagé.

Il se jeta sur le lavabo le plus proche, s'accrocha à son rebord, et il se mit à cracher un mélange immonde de bile et de sang. De sa main tremblante, il alluma le robinet, pour que l'eau se mélange avec le liquide rouge, et le fasse disparaître.

Tout son corps était violemment secoué par une quinte de toux, et il était tellement pris dans sa crise, qu'il remarqua, seulement quelques instants après, deux élèves près de lui qui le fixaient avec horreur.

Il aurait voulu leur aboyer de dégager mais, sa langue étant en plomb, seul un gargouillis incompréhensible franchit ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se remette à tousser de façon incontrôlable.

« Dégagez d'ici. »

La voix sévère de Sherlock tira les deux élèves de leur contemplation malsaine, et ils s'exécutèrent craintivement, sous le regard dur du nouvel arrivant.

A présent seuls, le brun ferma la porte pour leur donner un peu d'intimité, et il s'adossa tranquillement au mur avec un soupir las, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Et il se mit à attendre que la crise passe.

John était soulagé que Sherlock lui tienne compagnie, et il l'était d'autant plus, car le frisé ne disait rien.

D'un autre côté, il était atrocement gêné que Sherlock assiste à ce spectacle déroutant, sans même tressaillir : celui-ci restait de marbre, comme s'il observait un film particulièrement ennuyeux.

Il ne manquait plus que les pop-corn, pour que l'image soit parfaite...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Fut la seule phrase que John put prononcer, quand sa toux se calma, et quand il ne ressentit plus le besoin de cracher.

Il garda sa tête dans le lavabo, juste au cas où.

« Pourquoi on vient aux toilettes, à ton avis ? » Riposta Sherlock d'un ton nonchalant, en sortant ses mains de ses poches pour croiser ses bras avec entêtement devant sa poitrine.

John fut évidement, tout sauf dupe :

« Je n'ai pas précisé : je veux une réponse _honnête_... »

Si John avait fait face à Sherlock, il aurait vu la lueur douloureuse qui flasha dans ses yeux translucides, parce que le blond avait repris mot pour mot sa réplique durant leur dispute, et il n'aimait pas se la remémorer.

« OK, je l'avoue : Je t'ai suivi. » Avoua-t-il tranquillement, en haussant ses épaules.

« Super... Bougonna John en serrant les dents, Bordel, mais c'est flippant, de suivre des gens ! »

Dans un même temps, le blond se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock, en essuyant sa bouche pâteuse d'un revers peu gracieux de sa manche.

« Plus flippant que de chercher des informations sur des élèves ? »

John ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : Que Sherlock lui parle tranquillement, malgré ce qu'il lui avait craché à la figure un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ou le fait qu'il y avait un semblant d'humour dans sa voix grave.

« On ne suit pas les gens aux _toilettes,_ sans l'avoir demandé. »

Ayant compris le sous-entendu à cause de l'appui du mot, Sherlock roula les yeux, mais son visage resta imperturbable :

« Tu as un esprit pervers, Princesse. »

« Et, toi, tu es un idiot de m'avoir suivi ! » Riposta sèchement John, en le pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur.

Sherlock leva le menton en signe d'arrogance :

«Ce n'est pas plus _idiot_ que de ne rien dire au prof, quand on ne se sent pas bien, comme la magnifique Princesse malade et têtue que tu es ! »

Sherlock n'avait même pas repris son souffle pendant sa riposte. Sa mâchoire contractée de colère, ne s'était pas desserrée, non plus.

« Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer... ! » Marmonna honteusement John, prouvant à Sherlock qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible.

Cette explication ne sembla pas perturber le frisé, comme s'il s'y était attendu, et il ne s'adoucit pas un seul instant.

« C'est certain que si tu vomis sur une table devant toute la classe, ce sera nettement plus _discret_ que si tu demandes juste d'aller aux toilettes... »

L'ironie dans son ton accentua la honte de John, qui se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis, il murmura faiblement : « Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Sherlock, d'une voix clairement ennuyée.

 _Parce que je suis censé m'éloigner de toi._

 _Parce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit en train de vomir mes tripes dans un lavabo._

« Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça... » Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais bien évidemment, John négligea les deux points précédents.

Cette réponse, dotée d'un semblant de culpabilité, fut le déclic dans le cerveau de Sherlock.

En un clin d'œil, il se rapprocha de John, qui eut juste le temps de reculer par réflexe, jusqu'à ce que son dos n'entre durement en contact avec le rebord du lavabo.

Sherlock en profita pour accrocher ses deux mains osseuses à ce rebord, de chaque coté du corps raidi de John, l'emprisonnant ainsi entre ses bras tendus.

« Tu n'aimes pas être ménagé, n'est-ce pas ? » Grinça-t-il, en plantant avec agressivité ses yeux translucides dans ceux timides du blond.

John eut du mal à déglutir. Cette soudaine proximité était bien trop gênante à son goût, et elle lui avait littéralement coupé la respiration.

« Je _déteste_ ça. » Répondit-il dans un murmure, en tressaillant de dégoût rien qu'en y pensant.

« Alors, ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse ! »

Le ton de Sherlock était si autoritaire, qu'il aurait pu faire fondre en larmes le plus téméraires des hommes.

Les lèvres de John se pincèrent jusqu'à former une fine ligne droite, tandis que le frisé poursuivait :

«J'ai compris ! Cette petite comédie de '' Je ne t'aime plus '' c'est juste parce que tu veux me _préserver_ de ta maladie ! »

Il avait craché le verbe ''Préserver'' avec un dégoût évident, comme s'il n'était pas digne de sa personne.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? » Demanda faiblement John, qui était trop las pour nier l'évidence.

Comme les yeux de Sherlock étaient beaucoup trop brûlants, le blond gardait les siens obstinément rivés au sol, mais un claquement sec de langue contre le palet du brun, le força à affronter son regard tenace.

« Tu es un acteur pitoyable. Je te déconseille une carrière de comédien. »

Bien sûr... Sa petite comédie aurait pu passer avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas avec Sherlock Holmes. Et John avait été suffisamment stupide pour croire qu'il arriverait à le duper...

Pathétique.

« Alors, écoutes-moi bien, parce que je déteste me répéter ! Il faut bien plus pour me faire fuir, que simplement la vue d'un peu de bile et de sang. Je ne suis pas une princesse fragile à préserver, et ce n'est pas à _toi_ de décider qui je dois fréquenter pour mon _bien_ , ou d'autres conneries de ce genre ! Je fais ce que je veux, et si je dois en souffrir, ce sera _mon_ problème, alors tu ne fais plus jamais ça, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? »

« Oui. »

La voix brisée, mais sincère, de John avait tellement été faible que Sherlock n'avait même pas entendu le mot, mais il l'avait déduit, grâce au mouvement de la bouche de son interlocuteur.

L'air honteux, et transpirant de culpabilité de John, suffit à faire fondre la colère restante de Sherlock comme neige au soleil.

Il n'y avait pas uniquement de la honte, dans les agissements du blond : Des flammes de colère et d'impuissance dansaient dans ses iris bleues.

Il était en colère.

Ce qui était compréhensible : Chaque crise était un rappel douloureux de sa maladie permanente.

Chaque crise le replongeait dans la cuisante réalité, mettant ainsi fin à son court moment de répit.

Alors Sherlock soupira, en libérant le corps de John :

« Viens avec moi. » Ordonna-t-il doucement.

« On ne va pas en cours ? » Demanda naïvement John, perplexe.

« Non. » Renifla Sherlock avec mépris.

Cette réponse était claire et nette, comme si elle était d'une logique imparable.

« Quoi... ? Mais, on a... »

« Tu as envie d'aller en cours ? »

Cette question sceptique et défiante rendit le blond muet pendant quelques instants, mais il parvint à bredouiller d'un air qu'il essaya de rendre assuré, mais il échoua lamentablement :

« Non, pas vraiment, mais... »

Il avait à peine commencé à protester, mais apparemment, il n'était pas autorisé à finir une seule de ses phrases, puisque qu'il fut de nouveau coupé, sans aucune politesse :

« Alors c'est réglé ! Trancha Sherlock en balayant négligemment l'intervention de John d'un geste désintéressé de la main, Tu viens d'avoir une crise de toux, et tu es en colère. Conclusion: Tu n'es pas en état d'aller en cours. Alors, sortons de ce lycée pourri, et viens avec moi. »

« Tu m'amènes dans une cave ? » Plaisanta John avec un sourire en coin, et il dut lutter pour ne pas rire quand l'incompréhension totale figea le visage de Sherlock.

« Hein ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Pourquoi je t'emmènerais dans une _cave_? »

« Pardon... Rit John en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, C'était une blague cochonne. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard moqueur qui se traduisait par '' Je te l'avais bien dit : Tu as un esprit pervers '' mais le sourire de John était contagieux, parce que ses propres lèvres s'étirèrent brièvement.

« Allez, viens ! »

John en eut honte, mais il envisageait sérieusement d'obéir.

« L'endroit où tu veux m'emmener... C'est loin du lycée ? »

« A quelques minutes de marche. »

John ricana, en hochant pensivement la tête.

« Ça y est, j'ai compris... Tu veux me tuer, en fait ! »

« Tu as un mobile ? »

Le sourire amusé, presque mesquin de Sherlock, prouvait qu'il plaisantait, mais John répondit tout de même :

« Tu es un connard. »

Cette insulte déclencha un petit rire de la part du brun.

« Certes... Admit-il sans honte, Des preuves ? »

« Tu as accéléré le pas, quand on prenait les escaliers, pour que je sois essoufflé, et maintenant, tu veux m'emmener Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Où, alors que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme... »

« Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu ne serais pas là pour y réfléchir. »

Ce n'était pas faux.

« Laisses moi résumer... Marmonna John en souriant, Tu veux que l'on sèche les cours ? »

Les yeux verts émeraudes de Sherlock clignotèrent d'agacement, maudissant son interlocuteur pour être aussi lent.

« Oui. » Répondit-il avec impatience, en soufflant par le nez.

« Et aller à un endroit qui m'est inconnu... »

« Oui. »

« Sans prévenir nos parents... »

« Évidemment. » Grogna Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel d'agacement pour avoir seulement _posé_ la question.

John réfléchit encore un instant, avant de déclarer sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« En fait, je sais pourquoi j'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi... Tu as une terrible influence sur moi... »

« Alors ? » Enchaîna Sherlock, avant qu'un sourire amusé ne naisse sur son visage.

« Oh bordel, oui, je viens ! »

Sherlock s'était déjà élancé vers la sortie, quand John s'arrêta.

« Sherlock... Bredouilla-t-il pitoyablement, Je suis désolé pour... Enfin, tu sais... C'était faux... Je... Je ne le pensais pas. »

Sherlock savait que le blond était sincère. C'est pour cette raison qu'un sourire presque attendri joua sur ses lèvres, creusant une fossette sur sa joue droite.

Cette fossette adorable que John aimait tant.

« Viens, Princesse. » Dit-il doucement, mettant ainsi fin à ses excuses maladroites.

Avec un sourire soulagé, John lui emboîta le pas, curieux de savoir où Sherlock comptait l'emmener.


	6. Reichenbach

_Ceux qui luttent ne sont pas sûrs de gagner, mais ceux qui ne luttent pas ont déjà perdu._ Berthold Brecht

 **Chapitre 6**

« Bon... Tu vas me dire où on va ? » S'exclama impatiemment John, après quelques temps de marche silencieuse aux côtés de Sherlock.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils circulaient à travers la ville. La seule progression notable de leur marche était que les rues empruntées devenaient de plus en plus miteuses, et de moins en moins fréquentées, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du lycée.

Les habitations chaleureuses du centre ville devenaient grises et ternes. Les voitures brillantes se transformaient en bagnoles tachées de merdes d'oiseaux, et les trottoirs propres devenaient parsemés de déchets quelconques, allant de la simple cannette de soda, à quelques cadavres macabres de pigeons.

En résumé, au plus John suivait Sherlock, au moins il avait _envie_ de le suivre.

D'ailleurs, son hésitation se percevait dans sa démarche raide, mais son ami n'interrompit pas un seul instant la sienne, qui était souple et décontractée.

« Surprise, Princesse. » Répondit-il mystérieusement, en lui lançant un petit sourire narquois par dessus son épaule.

« Arrête de faire ton Mr Mystère, juste pour paraître cool ! » Grogna John. Comme Sherlock ne réagissait pas, ne lui donnant ainsi ni raison ou tord, le blond demanda d'un ton presque suppliant : « Dis moi au moins un indice ! »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux. Rassuré ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il honnêtement, en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté aux immeubles dégradés qui longeaient la route goudronnée – mais trouée – sur laquelle ils marchaient.

Étrangement, il n'était pas étonné que cet endroit miteux qui semblait inhabité convenait à son ami. Après tout, il était à son image : Terne et froid.

Soudain, Sherlock s'arrêta devant l'immeuble le plus haut de la rue, et il déclara fièrement, avec un effet théâtrale :

« On est arrivé : L'immeuble Reichenbach. »

Son ton était presque admiratif, comme s'il présentait un château médiéval brillant d'or, et non ce bâtiment inhabité, dont ses murs étaient hideusement grignotés par l'humidité et la souillure.

« D'accord... Soupira John en se frottant les yeux de lassitude, Donc, tu m'as traîné hors du lycée pour m'emmener devant un immeuble pourri qui pue la pisse de chat ? On ne peut même pas y entrer ! »

En disant ces mots, il désigna de son pouce la porte verrouillée, mais Sherlock n'en fut pas perturbé.

« Qui a dit qu'il fallait y _entrer_? » Dit-il, d'une manière horriblement espiègle, presque diabolique.

Quand John fronça les sourcils, le brun inclina son visage vers le haut, juste pour mieux lever les yeux au ciel : « Si limité... »

« Au lieu de faire ce constat, tu peux t'expliquer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock s'élança vers la porte d'entrée solidement verrouillée, sortit une petite barrette de sa poche, et il l'inséra dans la serrure, la tortillant à l'intérieur de ses mains expertes, ses sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Il agissait tranquillement, comme si forcer une serrure était parfaitement normal.

John le fixa comme s'il avait soudainement deux nez, et il éclata de rire, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

« A quel moment tu t'es dit que j'étais plus en _état_ de t'accompagner enfreindre la loi, plutôt que d'aller en cours ? »

« C'est bien plus marrant que les cours. » Répliqua Sherlock d'un air distrait, toujours concentré sur sa manoeuvre avec sa barrette si fine que c'en était ridicule.

Ridicule, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sagement, sous les yeux effarés et impressionnés de John, qui oublia toutes les paroles moqueuses qu'il avait en tête.

Sherlock ne sut comment qualifier cette réaction émerveillée : Stupide, ou adorable.

Dans tous les cas, quand John reprit ses esprits, il se racla la gorge, en demandant :

« Tu fais ça souvent ? »

Devant le regard méfiant que lui lança Sherlock, le blond leva ses deux mains, paumes vers l'avant, et il précisa avec douceur : « Juste pour savoir... »

Toute méfiance disparut des yeux gris de brun, qui accepta de répondre d'une voix neutre :

« J'y viens quand quelqu'un me tape sur les nerfs, ou juste pour me calmer. Donc, assez souvent. »

John se sentit d'humeur taquine, alors il demanda, le sourire aux lèvres : « Donc, entrer par effraction dans des immeubles abandonnés, ça t'apaise ? »

Lui, avait une autre technique pour se calmer : Ça avait été l'escalade, quand il pouvait encore en faire. Maintenant, son moyen de s'apaiser était censé être ses séances de psy... Qui n'étaient pas aussi efficaces qu'elles auraient dû l'être. Voir même pas du tout efficaces.

« Non, juste ce batiment là. » Répondit vaguement Sherlock, en toussotant à cause de la poussière qui se propagea dans l'air, quand il ouvrit entièrement la porte d'entrée.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda John avec curiosité, en lançant un regard consterné vers l'immeuble, Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? »

En ignorant royalement la question, Sherlock fit rouler ses épaules, et les muscles de son dos en soufflant bruyamment par la bouche, comme s'il s'échauffait juste avant de se lancer dans un marathon.

« Monte sur mon dos. »

John faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Sherlock était mortellement sérieux, et il n'était manifestement pas sur le point de révéler la chute d'une blague.

« P...Pardon ? S'étrangla John, en cillant stupidement pour dissiper le choc, Pourquoi je dois _monter_ sur ton dos ? »

Sherlock émit un grondement agacé, puis il ironisa : « Parce que _j'adore_ les jeux de rôle : Et jouer un cheval à monter me détend... »

John le fixa de ses yeux ronds, ne sachant s'il devait éclater de rire ou s'enfuir en courant. Le frisé abandonna le sarcasme, et il expliqua avec brusquerie : « Parce qu'il y a des escaliers à monter, et je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs en _ma_ compagnie. J'aurais des problèmes. Allez, dépêches toi ! »

John ne cilla même pas : Il était immunisé contre la rudesse de son camarade, mais il rougit à la simple pensée de monter sur le dos de Sherlock.

« Ça reste entre nous, hein ? » Demanda-t-il craintivement, en déglutissant pour humidifier sa gorge sèche.

« Ce qui se passe à Reichenbach, reste à Reichenbach. »

La réplique ironique de Sherlock les fit rire tous les deux, si bien que John oublia momentanément sa gène, mais elle revint avec la force d'un boulet de canon quand son ami se pencha en avant, l'incitant à grimper.

L'invitation était claire, mais John refusait toujours de se lancer.

« Dégonflé, Princesse ? Tu as peur de ton cheval blanc ? » Ironisa Sherlock d'un ton horriblement taquin, même s'il était aussi embarrassé que le blond.

Il arrivait à le cacher, contrairement à John, qui avait un visage si délicieusement expressif, que toutes ses émotions se lisaient dessus.

Cette provocation fut ce qui motiva John. Alors, il sauta sur le dos du frisé, passant ses deux bras autour de son cou, tandis que les deux mains du frisé saisissaient le dessous de ses deux cuisses.

John étant incroyablement léger, ce ne fut pas compliqué pour Sherlock de le stabiliser sur son dos.

« Accroche toi, Princesse. » Ordonna-t-il, en raffermissant sa prise sur les jambes pendantes du blond, avant de s'élancer avec détermination à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et vers les escaliers.

~~

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers qui paraissaient interminables, John eut le souffle coupé par la surprise qui l'attendait.

Si ce bâtiment était _spécial_ , ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le plus haut de tout le quartier : C'était parce qu'il possédait un toit plat, facilement atteignable grâce aux trappes de secours, et sur lequel on pouvait marcher dessus.

Alors, quand les deux adolescents furent dessus, la rétine de John fut presque brûlée par la vue magnifique de la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue, autour de lui.

Être à une telle hauteur provoqua un énorme sourire béas sur les lèvres de John, et il fut forcer l'air à entrer dans ses poumons, pour continuer à respirer.

«La Hauteur t'avait manqué, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda doucement Sherlock, en souriant devant la réaction émerveillée de John, qui avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux, tant ces derniers brillaient de bonheur. « Tu n'es pas le seul, à être apaisé par la Hauteur, Princesse. »

John était tout bonnement incapable de parler. Il savourait cette sensation qui lui avait tellement manqué : L'adrénaline d'être aussi haut. Il ne pouvait même pas cligner des yeux, ne voulant pas rater une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui.

Sherlock laissa le blond profiter du moment. Il se détourna de lui, s'approcha nonchalamment du bord du toit, avant de s'asseoir sans peur sur le muret de pierre qui était la seule séparation entre le toit et le vide.

« Oui, ça m'avait manqué... » Murmura John, d'une voix brisée, presque inaudible.

Il rejoignit Sherlock sur le muret, s'assit à côté de lui, et l'observa.

John n'avait jamais vu le frisé aussi apaisé : Plongé dans sa contemplation de la ville, son visage était totalement détendu. Parfois, ses paupières s'affaissaient lentement, et il humait l'air frais, savourant le léger vent qui faisait onduler ses boucles noires.

A cet instant, John fut presque physiquement frappé par sa beauté. Oui, Sherlock Holmes était beau. _Magnifique_ , même.

« Tu fais quoi, sur ce toit ? » Demanda timidement John, presque dans un murmure, ne voulant pas briser la bulle de confort et de tranquillité dans laquelle le brun semblait s'être isolé.

Sherlock cilla doucement, revenant dans la réalité. En silence, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau, et en sortit une feuille soigneusement pliée, qu'il lui tendit après un moment d'hésitation.

« Ça. »

John saisit la feuille avec curiosité, la déplia, et la posa à plat pour voir son contenu.

C'était un dessin sans couleur, et son premier coup d'œil lui confirma qu'il s'agissait d'une représentation de la ville autour d'eux.

Ce dessin était parfait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier. À vrai dire, les mots manquaient à John pour exprimer son admiration.

Les traits étaient réalisés, sans défaut ou maladresse. Il n'y avait aucune trace de gomme ou d'effaçage quelconque, alors Sherlock ne s'était pas corrigé une seule fois.

Rien n'était oublié : Le moindre détail était parfaitement dessiné, que ce soit une éraflure sur une fenêtre, ou un minuscule caillou sur une route.

Ce dessin était d'une telle justesse, qu'on aurait pu croire que la ville vivait à l'intérieur du papier. On aurait aussi pu le confondre avec une véritable photographie en noir et blanc de la ville.

Pendant qu'il inspectait cette oeuvre, Sherlock attendait le verdict avec impatience, ne quittant jamais le blond du regard.

Normalement, il se fichait de l'opinion des autres. Mais, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, celui de John comptait.

« Ouah... Souffla le blond, ses yeux pétillants d'adoration, C'est magnifique ! »

« Pourquoi je sens un étonnement offensant, dans ta voix ? » Railla Sherlock, bien évidemment pas le moins du monde ému par le compliment.

John lui lança un regard exaspéré, puis il montra fermement du doigt le dessin en question.

« Mais, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est de la bombe ! S'exclama-t-il, en éclatant de rire devant la face incrédule de Sherlock, Tu as un don incroyable ! Comment tu fais pour réaliser autant de petits détails ? »

Cette avalanche de compliment toucha une zone sensible en Sherlock, qui sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine glacée. Même ses joues chauffèrent légèrement.

« Ce sont les petits détails qui sont les plus importants. »

Cette réponse blasée ne surprit pas John, qui gardait son expression pétillante.

« Tu dessines tout et n'importe quoi ? »

« Seulement ce qui m'intéresse, et la ville – vue de haut – peut être... fascinante. » Répondit posément Sherlock, en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu dessines souvent ? »

« J'ai toujours deux ou trois feuilles vierges, et un crayon, sur moi. »

Sherlock sortit un crayon à papier de sa poche pour le lui montrer, avant de tout remettre dans sa veste, y compris le dessin montré.

Il avait rangé avec une certaine précipitation, comme s'il en avait honte. Pour le rassurer, John lui sourit gentiment, avant de lui dire avec douceur :

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des hobbies, tu sais... »

A ses mots, John prit son cartable de cours, et il sortit un tas conséquent de feuilles agrafées, avant de les lui tendre.

Sherlock ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir. Par fierté, il cachait sa curiosité sous un masque neutre, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était intéressé – parce que tout ce qui concernait John Watson, même une anecdote futile, était _intéressant,_ selon lui – mais fort heureusement, John passa outre sa conduite, et il n'abaissa pas son bras, alors Sherlock les prit, et il les inspecta rapidement.

« Tu écris... » Déduisit-il, sa voix grave montant dans les aiguës sous son étonnement.

« Ouais... » Comme Sherlock levait sarcastiquement l'un de ses sourcils épais, John précisa dans un petit rire : « Et avant que tu le demandes, ce ne sont pas des histoires érotiques : Elles sont policières. »

« C'est ça, ta _passion_? Écrire des meurtres ? Moi qui pensait être le seul psychopathe, entre nous deux... » Railla le frisé, mais son ton méprisant contrastait avec son sourire amusé.

« Ça, c'est ma deuxième passion, Corrigea John sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Ma première, c'est de faire chier le monde. »

« Et je suis certain que tu es bien meilleur dans ta première passion, que dans la deuxième. » Le taquina Sherlock, en lançant un regard condescendant vers les écrits qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Faussement offensé, John lui arracha les feuilles des mains, et il lui asséna une tape amicale à l'épaule, mais son acte de violence ne déclencha qu'un ricanement de la part de Sherlock.

« Hé ! S'écria John, Tu ne les as même pas lu ! »

En reniflant sèchement, le brun décréta :

« Pas besoin. Je sais que ça va être sans intérêt. »

« Merci pour ta franchise ! » Rit John, qui n'en fut pas vexé.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents, jusqu'à ce que John murmure, la gratitude suintant chaque mot : « Merci, Sherlock. »

Le concerné balaya ses remerciements d'un haussement d'épaule négligeant.

« Je savais que tu te sentirais mieux, du haut d'une Tour, Princesse. »

Et il avait eu raison.

Sans s'en rendre compte, John s'était calmé, juste en fixant la ville, et en savourant la hauteur écrasante de l'immeuble. Plus aucune rancœur provoquée par sa crise, ne lui broyait les tripes. A vrai dire, il n'y pensait même plus.

Il n'avait jamais aussi _facilement_ oublié ses crises. Normallement, il lui fallait des heures de rumination avant de passer à autre chose.

« Je suppose que je suis le seul, avec toi, à connaître cet endroit ? »

« Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui auraient accepté de _me_ suivre, sans savoir où je comptais les mener ? » Demanda sombrement Sherlock, avec un semblant de rancœur.

John se demandait plutôt si son ami avait déjà _proposé_ à qui que ce soit, de l'accompagner en ce lieu qui semblait personnel.

Il était assez flatté d'y avoir été amené. Ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas juste un élève, selon Sherlock. Le sentiment d'être spécial à ses yeux, lui gonflait le cœur de joie.

« D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as accepté. » Murmura pensivement le frisé, tirant John de sa rêverie.

« Pourquoi j'aurais dû refuser ? » Le défia-t-il.

Le masque d'arrogance de Sherlock se fissura, et il répondit avec hésitation, ce qui était assez inhabituel, venant de lui :

« Je n'ai pas la _meilleure_ réputation du lycée... Tout le monde dit que... quelque chose cloche, chez moi. »

John savait que Sherlock n'était pas populaire : Un adolescent surdoué, qui n'avait aucun scrupule à vanter publiquement son intelligence, ne plaisait pas, forcément... Et John aurait mis sa main à couper que son ami subissait des moqueries, ou d'autres cruautés de ce genre.

À cette pensée, son cœur se serra, mais il chassa bien vite ce début de pitié, parce que l'attitude rigide de Sherlock, et ses regards noirs, disaient clairement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de compassion.

John réalisa avec tristesse que, sous l'air arrogant de Sherlock, se cachait en vérité un adolescent qui n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui, et qui avait un cœur lourd.

« C'est des conneries, ragea le blond, La seule chose qui _cloche_ chez toi, ce n'est pas que tu sois un ''Taré'' qui déduit tout sur tout le monde : C'est que tu sois un connard. »

Un sourire espiègle effleura les lèvres du blond, quand il lui susurra : « Et si ça peut te rassurer, des connards, il y en a plein... Alors, tu vois : Rien ne cloche chez toi. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Le doute qui fissurait la voix de Sherlock fut si adorable et si horrible en même temps, que John eut la soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint, sachant que les contacts physiques n'étaient pas la tasse de thé de son ami.

« Pourquoi je serais là, si je pensais le contraire ? »

Sherlock lui sourit.

Le sujet était clos.

Un deuxième silence confortable s'installa, mais il dura quelques minutes, parce que John soupira tristement, se sentant soudainement coupable d'avoir abordé ce sujet :

« Désolé... S'excusa-t-il, deux taches rouges colorant ses joues, Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question... »

« Ça va... S'empressa Sherlock de le rassurer, en lui offrant un sourire franc, Tu peux parler de ce que tu veux. »

« Même des briquets et des allumettes ? »

Sherlock grimaça de dégoût devant cette taquinerie, tandis que John retenait son rire.

« _Sauf_ des briquets et des allumettes... » Corrigea-t-il, en fusillant John du regard quand il se mit à glousser.

~~

Après quelques temps à fixer la ville en silence – que ce soit pendant plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures – John sentit une fatigue sourde s'abattre sur lui.

C'était ainsi, avec la maladie : Il s'épuisait bien plus rapidement, et sa petite randonnée dans toute la ville auprès de Sherlock n'arrangeait rien.

Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, ses paupières commencèrent à s'affaisser, et sa tête trop lourde tangua un moment, avant d'atterrir sur une surface dure, qui fut l'épaule de Sherlock.

La réaction de celui-ci fut immédiate :

« Hé ! Ne t'endors pas sur moi ! Je ne suis pas ton oreiller ! » S'indigna-t-il, sans toutefois le virer.

Pour toute réponse, John gémit de protestation, les yeux déjà fermés, et il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de Sherlock – plus par provocation que par réel besoin – tout en calant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

Il savait que le frisé l'avait déjà accepté, parce que malgré sa mine boudeuse, il ne s'était pas dégagé : Il avait même arrêté de bouger.

« Si tu baves sur mon manteau, je te jette du toit ! » Ronchonna-t-il.

Cette menace déclencha un faible gloussement de la part du blond, mais ce fut tout. Parce que celui-ci s'endormit, épuisé.

Au lieu de contempler la ville, Sherlock resta un long moment à fixer le visage du blond, détendu par son sommeil.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les doigts du frisé se dirigèrent doucement vers la peau bronzée de l'endormi, brûlants de la toucher, mais Sherlock mit brutalement un terme à ce mouvement, en se giflant mentalement.

Ça le frustrait, parce qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait eu le soudain _besoin_ de toucher le visage de John: De suivre le contour de sa mâchoire, la forme de ses lèvres fines, la courbe de son nez...

Il s'autorisa néanmoins, à prendre une feuille vierge et son crayon, et il se mit à dessiner avec une aisance qui hypnotisa.

Mais cette fois ci, il ne dessina pas la ville, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait ici.

Il dessina le visage de John.


	7. Jim Moriarty

_On ne devrait jamais attendre d'être forcé par la maladie pour s'arrêter, et réfléchir à ce qui compte vraiment dans la vie._ H. Jackson Brown.

 **Chapitre 7**

Dire que la famille de John fut furieuse, quand elle apprit qu'il avait séché les cours, fut un euphémisme : Il eut le droit à un sermon salé d'une demi heure de la part de sa mère, sur le fait que sa conduite avait été indigne de la famille, et encore d'autres bla-bla inutiles que John avait très vite négligés.

Il n'avait jamais été un adolescent à problèmes : Pas une seule cigarette fumée. Pas une seule bière – ou autre alcool – consommée. Pas une seule drogue ingurgitée. Et il ne s'en était pas privé à cause de sa maladie : Même avec des poumons sains, il n'aurait jamais touché à toutes ces merdes.

Mais il était aussi un adolescent qui, parfois, avait besoin de relâcher la pression, de souffler. Et, pendant cet après midi avec Sherlock, loin du lycée, il y était parvenu.

Alors, il aurait pu se défendre. Cependant, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas déranger sa mère déjà tourmentée, avec son ressenti.

Quand il estima que la tempête fut passée, il alla dans la salle de bain d'un pas lourd, et il commença le rituel qu'il répétait chaque soir : Il nettoya consciencieusement sa lunette à oxygène avec de l'eau et du savon – une lunette qu'il devait changer toutes les deux semaines – et il prit ses médicaments.

Quand ce fut fait, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, ne répondit même pas quand sa mère beugla que le dîner était prêt, et, sans même défaire ses couvertures, il se jeta sur son lit.

La seule pensée qui l'assaillit avant qu'il ne s'endorme, ce fut que le corps de Sherlock est plus confortable que son propre lit.

John fut réveillé le samedi matin, par la discrète vibration de son portable, posé sur la table de nuit. Intrigué, il s'en saisit, plissa les yeux quand la lumière blanche de l'écran agressa ses yeux sensibles, et il lut le message qui provenait d'un numéro inconnu :

 **Bien dormi, Princesse ? SH ( 10h34 )**

Il avait deviné l'émetteur du SMS avant même d'avoir lu les initiales. Il pouvait même imaginer la voix traînante et diablement sarcastique de Sherlock prononcer ces mots.

Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire béas se forma sur ses lèvres. Curieusement, ce simple texto fut le coup de fouet nécessaire pour le réveiller totalement. Il se redressa en position assise dans un faible grognement, et il pianota avec ses pouces une réponse sur son écran tactile, sans jamais cesser de sourire :

 **Tu as déduit mon numéro, ou Internet a-t-il encore fait des miracles ? ( 10h36 )**

 **Je te laisse deviner. SH ( 10h36 )**

John gloussa, sachant déjà que la réponse était la seconde option. Cela dit, il mentirait s'il affirmait que l'idée de Sherlock possédant son numéro – sans son accord – le dérangeait. C'était même le contraire, bizarrement.

 **T'es flippant. ;) ( 10h37 )**

 **Tu l'as déjà dit. Tu radotes. SH ( 10h37 )**

 **Ouais, si ma mémoire est correcte, je l'ai dit trois fois... Mais tu es aussi un délinquant qui entre par effraction dans des bâtiments abandonnés : Donc, t'es un délinquant flippant... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds. ( 10h38 )**

 **Je suis un ''délinquant'' autant que toi. SH ( 10h38 )**

 **? ( 10h39 )**

 **Qui a séché les cours, hier ? SH ( 10h41 )**

John rit devant son portable. Même à distance, Sherlock arrivait à lui clouer le bec avec aisance. A ce stade, la phrase '' Avoir le sens de la répartie '' était un bel euphémisme pour qualifier le répondant de son ami.

 **Je t'ai accompagné ! ( 10h43 )**

Le blond admettait lui-même que sa défense était pitoyable, alors il rajouta précipitamment à la suite :

 **Et j'ai rattrapé les cours ! ( 10h43 )**

 **Admirable. SH ( 10h46 )**

John aurait parié que Sherlock avait reniflé de dédain, en écrivant sa réponse. Il n'eut pas le temps de songer à une riposte digne de ce nom, car son portable vibra doucement, entre ses mains :

 **Comment ont réagi tes parents, face à ta rébellion ? SH ( 10h54 )**

John ricana intérieurement.

 **Comme si ça t'intéressait... ( 10h56 )**

 **. SH ( 10h56 )**

John était certain que ce point envoyé traduisait un regard noir et exaspéré typiquement ''Sherlockien'', alors il soupira, avant de pianoter une réponse :

 **Super bien, si j'oublie le fait qu'ils m'ont privé de sortie pendant un mois... ( 10h57 )**

 **Mais tu ne regrettes pas. SH ( 10h58 )**

 _Merci pour la compassion..._ Songea John, en étouffant un petit rire avec sa main.

 **Non. :) ( 10h59 )**

C'était la vérité, après tout : Cet après midi, du haut de cet immeuble, lui avait fait du bien. Alors, cette sortie illégale valait le coup.

 **Tu veux remettre ça ? SH ( 11h04 )**

John avait de plus en plus de mal à cerner Sherlock, parce que celui-ci était le centre des paradoxes. D'un coté, il était glacial et asocial, mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait naturellement vous inviter à venir avec lui dans son endroit personnel. Et ce, deux fois de suite.

Il était tantôt cynique, tantôt de bonne humeur. Tantôt glacial, tantôt compréhensif : On ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser en sa compagnie, mais c'était cette imprévisibilité qui plaisait à John. Et il était à deux doigts d'accepter de le revoir, malgré l'interdit de sa mère.

Mais, son bon sens le rappela à l'ordre, alors il refusa :

 **Quelle partie dans '' ils m'ont privé de sortie '' tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne vais pas désobéir encore une fois ! C'est hors de question ! ( 11h07 )**

La réponse fut immédiate :

 **Même lieu, 14 h ? SH ( 11h07 )**

 _Sale bâtard..._

Ce simple SMS suffit à faire vaciller la volonté de John. Avant même que son cerveau n'analyse le mouvement de ses doigts, il écrivit rapidement :

 **OK. ( 11h08 )**

John était choqué par lui-même. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir avec une telle impulsivité, et de prévoir spontanément de faire le mur, sans aucun remord. Il n'avait _jamais_ enfreint les règles instaurées par sa mère.

Seulement voilà : L'envie de revoir Sherlock avait été trop forte pour qu'il y résiste. C'était même assez étrange, d'être à ce point dépendant d'une personne. Ça faisait limite peur.

 **C'est OK, mais à une seule condition : que tu arrêtes de mettre tes initiales dans tes SMS, c'est... ( 11h09 )**

Après avoir envoyé ce deuxième message, John chercha le mot adéquat, mais Sherlock le devança avec ironie :

 **Flippant ? SH ( 11h10 )**

 **Ringard ! :) ( 11h10 )**

 **Dit celui qui met des emojis... SH ( 11h12 )**

John verrouilla brutalement son portable comme un ''Je t'emmerde'' silencieux, mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion. Mais son sourire, lui, était toujours aussi éclatant.

~~

Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?

Déjà, le fait qu'il ait proposé à John de l'accompagner à son lieu personnel – qui était censé _rester_ personnel – juste après sa crise, était une première, pour lui. Mais _en plus,_ maintenant il l'invitait une nouvelle fois au même endroit, pendant le week-end !

Et le pire était qu'il n'avait juste pas pu s'en empêcher... Et Sherlock n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle, comme un vulgaire et stupide adolescent en manque.

Mais... En manque de quoi, au juste ? De _John_? Il aurait payé cher pour avoir la réponse à cette question.

Sherlock était dans le déni, complètement aveuglé. Son cerveau de génie était mou, et aussi lent que ceux des mortels. La seule chose qui était compréhensible et facilement analysable, c'était son envie omniprésente de revoir John. Ça frôlait limite l'obsession. Ça faisait limite peur.

Normalement, il profitait du week-end pour faire des expériences plus farfelues les unes que les autres, et non pour _traîner_ en ville, avec quelqu'un

Il perdait totalement les pédales, mais d'un autre côté, la joie qu'il avait ressenti quand le blond avait accepté de le rejoindre n'était pas négligeable.

Alors, quand 14h approcha, il sortit de sa chambre, et dévala les escaliers, direction le porte-manteau du salon.

Il retint un grognement agacé quand il vit Mycroft, tranquillement assis sur le canapé, les jambes gracieusement croisées, muni d'un ordinateur portable sur la petite table en verre en face de lui.

Sherlock détestait de plus en plus de vivre avec son grand frère quotidiennement, dans la _même_ demeure. Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas souvent là, son travail top secret au gouvernement lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Mais, quand il était absent, Mrs Hudson venait tenir compagnie à Sherlock, comme si ce dernier n'était pas assez grand pour vivre seul.

Mycroft était sur-protecteur, et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Tu as fini tes devoirs, petit frère ? »

Mycroft avait débité cette question avec ironie, sans jamais cesser de taper à une vitesse fulgurante sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas quitté son écran des yeux.

« Ta gueule. » Grogna Sherlock sans aucune classe.

Il aurait pu trouver une réplique bien plus recherchée, mais Mycroft n'en valait pas la peine, alors il s'était contenté d'un ''Ta gueule'' classique, mais tout aussi efficace.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un ''Non, je ne les ai pas faits, et je m'en fous'' »

Sherlock ricana sans le contredire, mais il l'ignora royalement, sachant que rien n'enrageait plus son frère que ça.

Il se rua littéralement vers son manteau et son foulard fétiche, pour les mettre le plus vite possible, dans le but de partir le plus vite possible, sans lui accorder un regard.

Cette précipitation, qui ne ressemblait tellement pas à son frère, fit hausser les sourcils de Mycroft, qui daigna enfin poser ses yeux perçants sur lui, en rabattant sèchement l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Qui vas-tu voir avec tellement _d'enthousiasme_ ? »

Sa voix veloutée était assez mutine, mais elle restait en grande partie suspicieuse. Sherlock serra les dents, en affrontant sans ciller le regard intense de son frère : Il savait pertinemment que Mycroft connaissait la réponse, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, celui-ci adorait le faire tourner en bourrique, et transformer toutes leurs conversations en un véritable interrogatoire.

Alors, Sherlock répondit à la question par une autre question, histoire d'encore plus le contrarier :

« Comment s'est passée ta rencontre, avec John Watson ? »

Mycroft resta imperturbable, son visage hautain totalement illisible. A vrai dire, il n'était pas surpris que Sherlock l'ait deviné: Il était presque déçu qu'il lui ait fallu autant de temps.

« C'était assez... _Intense_. » Répondit-il lentement, presque avec prudence.

Sherlock leva le menton. Ce geste était l'indice qu'une illumination avait jailli, dans son cerveau de surdoué.

« Je vois... Susurra-t-il, un sourire narquois étirant le coin de sa bouche, Quelle chemise t'a-t-il déchirée ? »

Sa voix grave était fière, mais Mycroft ne put décréter vers qui cette fierté était dirigée : Vers Sherlock lui-même pour avoir déduit cet événement, ou vers John, pour l'avoir agressé ? Sans doute les deux...

« Ma préférée : La blanche avec les boutons noirs. » La voix de son frère restait tranquille, sans aucune animosité, comme s'il annonçait la météo de demain.

« Oh, elle était moche... Ce n'est pas une grosse perte. » Jugea froidement Sherlock, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, tout en réajustant son manteau.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de sortir... » Avança Mycroft d'une voix neutre, sans bouger le petit doigt.

« Tant mieux. Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Riposta son frère, avec violence.

Puis, Sherlock s'arrêta sur le seuil, et, sans se retourner, il déclara sèchement, en lui jetant un regard noir et accusateur par dessus son épaule :

« Que ce soit clair, laisse John tranquille ! Garde tes sales pattes fouineuses loin de lui. »

Sa voix grave tremblait de menace, mais Mycroft se contenta de joindre tranquillement ses doigts, en souriant avec hypocrisie, pas le moins du monde froissé par l'ordre.

« On devient _protecteur_ , petit frère ? Mignon. » Constata-t-il posément, en inspectant nonchalamment ses ongles.

« Juste... Laisse le tranquille. » Répéta Sherlock, avec un peu moins de mordant. Il l'avait dit avec fatigue.

Le mépris constamment gravé sur visage de son frère perdit de sa superbe, et une certaine lassitude s'installa sur ses traits.

« Je ne suis pas le _méchant_ de l'histoire, Sherlock, Soupira-t-il, visiblement peiné, Mon intention n'est pas de tourmenter John. Juste de te _protéger_. »

 _Ton intention, c'est d'être un casse-couille légendaire._ Songea Sherlock, mais cette pensée cinglante ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

« John est la chose la moins menaçante du monde. » Cracha-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aurait pu argumenter sur le fait qu'il était un grand garçon, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de protection, mais il se contenta de siffler entre ses dents serrées : « Je gère, Mycroft. »

« Je laisserais John tranquille, Avoua sincèrement Mycroft, en scrutant son frère de son regard perçant, Je tiens à mes chemises. » Il y avait un semblant d'humour, dans sa voix.

Se sentant d'humeur cruelle, Sherlock susurra vicieusement, un rictus méprisant retroussant ses lèvres :

« Oh, et fais gaffe à ce que tu manges, Mycroft. Il serait _fâcheux_ que tu ne rentres plus dans tes chemises restantes... »

Mycroft encaissa la remarque sur son poids sans broncher, bien que ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

« Sournois. » De la bouche de celui-ci, ça sonnait presque comme un compliment, alors Sherlock le prit comme tel : « Merci. » Cracha-t-il ironiquement.

Après un moment de silence, dans lequel Sherlock resta planté au seuil de sa maison, il déclara d'un air blasé : « Dis à ton espionne – l'élève qui a son Blackberry collé à ses mains – qu'elle a été démasquée »

Sans attendre de réponse, il claqua la porte derrière lui.

~~

« Sherlock Holmes ? »

Une voix bien trop neutre pour ne pas être suspecte interpella froidement Sherlock, qui marchait tranquillement.

Quand il se retourna sans aucune précipitation, il se retrouva face à un adolescent de son age. Le seul trait physique qui le marqua fut sa musculature colossale : Il était _uniquement_ fait de muscles. Le genre de personne avec laquelle on ne voulait pas se battre.

Il faisait penser à Hulk, mais sans la couleur verte, bien évidemment.

« Vu la certitude dans votre voix, vous savez déjà la réponse, alors ne posez pas cette question stupide, et dites moi directement ce que vous me voulez. Ça me fera gagner du temps. » Siffla Sherlock avec méfiance, bien que sa posture générale resta décontractée.

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

« Vous êtes bien Sherlock Holmes... » Devant le froncement de sourcil du concerné, il ajouta, presque avec amusement : « Il m'a prévenu que vous serez _spécial_... ''Digne de mon intérêt'', ce sont ses mots. Il souhaite vous parler »

« Il ? » Releva prudemment Sherlock en plissant les yeux. Puis, il soupira en retirant ses mains de ses poches pour mieux les écarter d'une manière théâtrale : « C'est pour une secte ? »

Son interlocuteur rit brièvement, mais son rire n'était clairement pas amusé : Il était cinglant, et horriblement forcé.

« Croyez moi, vous aurez préféré ça... »

« Et je suppose que si je dis que je ne suis pas intéressé, ça ne va pas _lui_ plaire ? » Railla nonchalamment Sherlock, en ignorant la remarque précédente, qui sonnait comme une menace.

« Mais vous _êtes_ intéressé... »

Ce n'était pas faux, mais Sherlock ne l'admit pas à voix haute. Il ne pouvait pas nier que sa curiosité était piquée, mais il n'aimait pas cet homme, et il préférait mille fois être avec John.

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler un refus catégorique, parce qu'un deuxième adolescent les rejoignit avec une lenteur calculée.

Un adolescent qui devait, à vue d'œil, avoir deux ans de plus que Sherlock. Sa démarche à elle seule était malsaine : Un mélange de confiance, de défiance, et de dangerosité. Elle était féline, gracieuse, et en même temps, rigide, comme s'il se préparait à sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un.

Côté physique, ses cheveux courts étaient aussi noirs que ses iris. D'ailleurs, ces dernières étaient tellement sombres qu'on n'arrivait pas à les discerner de ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Un sourire malsain, presque fou, ornait ses lèvres, et il se posta devant Sherlock avec une assurance inégalable, même si celui-ci le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Quand il fut devant lui, le colosse se mit en retrait, les mains jointes derrière son dos, comme un bon chien docile. Comme s'il _travaillait_ pour le nouvel arrivant...

« Bonjour, Sherlock Holmes. » Sa voix enfantine, presque aiguë, était doucereuse. _Trop_ doucereuse.

Sherlock grimaça mentalement : Cet inconnu avait un avantage sur lui : Il connaissait son identité. Son visage ne lui disait rien, bien qu'il sut instinctivement qu'ils partageaient le même lycée. En ce qui concernait ses motivations, le frisé était dans le flou le plus total.

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-il froidement, son visage restant impeccablement illisible.

L'inconnu mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux ronds pétillants d'amusement : « Je me présente : Jim Moriarty. Nous avons _beaucoup_ de choses à nous dire. »


	8. Une Poupée à Détruire

_La maladie grave est une mort en sursis pour le pessimiste, et simple mésaventure pour l'optimiste._

 **Chapitre 8**

« Où tu vas, _frérot_? »

La voix d'Harry eut deux effets sur le corps de John : Premièrement, il tressaillit violemment sous la surprise. Ensuite, il se figea sur place, pensant naïvement que rester immobile le rendrait soudainement invisible aux yeux de sa sœur.

Quand il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, Harry avait ses mains plaquées sur ses hanches, les sourcils tellement levés qu'ils atteignaient presque la racine de ses cheveux raides aussi blonds que les siens.

John se racla la gorge, tout en pointant d'un air peu assuré la porte des toilettes sur sa droite.

« Je vais aux toilettes. » Mentit-il, en s'efforçant de rendre sa voix neutre.

Pour tout réponse, Harry jeta un coup d'œil amusé vers la doudoune que portait John.

« Avec ta _veste_ ? » Ironisa-t-elle, avec une incrédulité feinte dans sa voix.

« Il fait froid, aux chiottes. » Riposta-t-il, un brin sarcastique.

Harry éclata de rire, en balayant de sa main la longue mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui barrait l'œil droit.

« Et tu vas aux chiottes avec tes _chaussures,_ toi ? »

John ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il était piégé : Sa sœur – bien que saoule ou complètement droguée, la plupart du temps – était loin d'être stupide. Elle avait compris.

Ce qui suivit ne fit que le confirmer :

« Je rêve, ou est-ce que _John Watson_ est en train de filer en douce ? » Jubila-t-elle, ses yeux bleus écarquillés sous la surprise.

Harry avait toujours été l'exact opposé de John. Contrairement à lui, elle ne se privait pas pour boire, pour se droguer, ou pour fumer, dès que ça lui chantait. Elle suivait une philosophie très simple, qui décrétait qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait : Zéro contrainte. Zéro regret. ''La _vraie_ liberté'', selon ses dires.

Mais selon John, tout ceci était le seul échappatoire qu'Harry avait trouvé, pour accepter – s'il était vraiment possible de le faire – la mucoviscidose de son frère. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais bu ou touché une seule cigarette, avant le diagnostic.

A présent, elle rayonnait : Voir son frère – qui était l'image d'un Saint – enfreindre une règle devait lui refaire sa journée, et John était sûr qu'elle avertirait leur mère : Elle avait _enfin_ l'opportunité de briser sa réputation d'adolescent modèle, alors elle s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

Cette pensée provoqua en John une violente bouffée de colère, et il s'entendit siffler, sans même s'être rendu compte que sa bouche s'ouvrait :

« Non, tu ne rêves pas... Tu n'es pas assez _bourrée_ pour halluciner, Harry. »

Il fut autant surpris que sa sœur, et il regretta ses paroles monstrueuses à la seconde où il vit le visage d'Harry se ternir.

John n'était _jamais_ gratuitement méchant. Même si des phrases cinglantes lui brûlaient la langue, il les ravalait à chaque fois. Il préférait laisser couler, un don qu'il avait acquis grâce à sa patience légendaire, plutôt que directement s'énerver. Enfin... La plupart du temps.

Une lueur blessée clignota dans les yeux bleus d'Harry, qui se remplirent de larmes, mais aucune ne coula. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, sur ce terrain là : Ne _jamais_ montrer de faiblesses, à qui que ce soit.

Les joues de John se colorèrent honteusement, et il baissa les yeux.

« Désolé, Bredouilla-t-il en grimaçant de culpabilité, Je n'aurais pas dû... »

« C'est bon, Le coupa-t-elle rudement, Je l'avais méritée, celle-là. »

Un silence peu confortable s'installa entre les deux, chacun incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer. Ce fut sa sœur qui eut le cran de briser leur torpeur.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir, le visage totalement neutre. Ce qui fit que John était incapable de déduire ce qu'elle pensait. Après tout, il manquait d'entraînement, dans ce domaine. Peut être que Sherlock pourrait lui donner des cours...

Cette pensée le fit soudainement rougir, et il s'empressa de la chasser de sa tête.

« Quelque part. » Répondit-il prudemment, avec un soupçon de défi dans ses iris bleues.

Harry émit un bruit moqueur : « Tu n'as rien de plus _précis_? »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux. » Répondit-il froidement, reprenant mot pour mot la description de Sherlock, à propos de l'immeuble.

Sa sœur inclina sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

« Très bien, je reforme : _Qui_ vas-tu voir ? »

« Qui te dit que je vais voir quelqu'un ? » Riposta-t-il, restant sur la défensive.

Harry balaya cette intervention d'un tic agacé du sourcil droit.

« C'est la même personne que hier ? » Devina-t-elle, bien trop perspicace.

John ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour parler, alors il se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête. Puisqu'il s'était fait démasqué, autant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

« Qu'a fait ce mystérieux inconnu à mon _gentil_ petit frère pour qu'il sèche les cours, _et_ pour qu'il fasse le mur, tout ceci en deux jours ? » Murmura-t-elle d'un air pensif, en posant son index sur la joue. Ils avaient tous les deux ce tic, quand ils étaient en pleine réflexion.

John lui-même ignorait la réponse à cette question. Sherlock était l'équivalent du diable sur son épaule, qui lui susurrait à l'oreille d'une voix mélodieuse de désobéir, et de commettre toute sorte de méfaits. Et John savait que c'était _mal_ de l'écouter.

Mais _bordel_ , ça faisait du bien : Ce sentiment délicieux de braver l'interdit. L'adrénaline...

« Je veux juste m'aérer la tête, Harry... J'ai besoin d'air. » Sa voix était faible, presque suppliante.

Oui, John était assez naïf pour croire que faire à sa sœur ses yeux de merlan-fris allait la convaincre de le laisser partir.

« Il y a de l'air dans le salon... » Riposta-t-elle avec ironie, prenant plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« J'ai besoin de _beaucoup_ d'air. » Rectifia-t-il, un peu trop sèchement.

Toute trace d'espièglerie disparut du visage d'Harry, qui devint plus grave.

« Tu veux _vraiment_ y aller ? » Le ton de sa sœur était étrange : Il n'était ni moqueur, ni cruel. Juste las.

« Oui. » La voix de John était aussi basse qu'un murmure, mais elle tremblait de sincérité.

Harry hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres, avant que ces dernières ne s'étirent en un sourire amusé, devant le regard suppliant de son frère.

« Pas la peine de me faire ce regard, frérot. » Rit-elle, puis elle annonça, redevenant sérieuse : « Rentre avant 18h. Maman reviendra plus tôt du travail. »

A ses mots, elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa chambre. Bouche-bée, il fallut du temps à John pour retrouver l'usage de la parole :

« Attends... Tu me laisses y aller ? »

« Perspicace, Frérot. » Elle ne s'était même pas retournée, lui tournant ainsi impoliment le dos, mais elle s'était tout de même arrêtée.

« Et c'est tout ? Aucune condition ? » S'enquit John avec méfiance, en ignorant le sarcasme précédent.

Pendant qu'elle soupirait tristement, Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, et elle haussa les épaules.

« Écoute, je ne suis peut être pas la grande sœur la plus parfaite du monde... »

« Ça, c'est sûr... » Marmonna John, plus pour lui-même que pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu, parce qu'elle poursuivit, comme si de rien n'était :

« Mais, je sais quand mon frère a besoin de sortir. Alors, vas-y ! Je suis sûr que tous tes devoirs sont faits. Amuse toi, tu le mérites. » Elle fit une courte pause, et elle sourit devant la gratitude, mélangée à de l'étonnement, qui se peignit sur le visage de son frère : « Une seule condition, puisque que tu le demandes... Ne finis pas aux urgences. »

John rit nerveusement :« Fais gaffe... Tu deviens presque une _bonne_ grande sœur... »

« Ouais, je trouve aussi que je m'améliore... ''Sœurs pour les nulles.'' Mon livre de chevet. » Plaisanta-t-elle, en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil faussement fier.

Ils rirent tous les deux. C'était ainsi, entre eux : Parfois, ils étaient en conflit, parfois ils pouvaient se comprendre, et même s'entraider. John n'aimait pas son penchant pour la boisson – et pour toute sorte de drogue – mais il n'avait pas le droit de la blâmer : C'était en quelque sorte de sa faute, si elle avait plongé dans cet enfer.

« Merci, Harry. » Souffla-t-il faiblement, le soulagement imprégnant chaque mot.

Harry répondit à ses remerciements par un simple hochement de tête, et elle alla dans sa chambre, sans un mot de plus. John prit ce départ comme une permission de déguerpir, alors il se rua à toutes jambes vers la sortie de sa maison, avant d'emprunter la première rue.

~~

Il se passa un long moment, durant lequel Moriarty et Sherlock s'affrontèrent du regard en silence.

Selon Sherlock, Jim était bien trop proche de lui. En effet, leurs torses se frôlaient, et la bouche de Moriarty pourrait atteindre son menton, si l'un d'eux faisait un pas de plus en avant.

Sherlock profitait de sa hauteur pour toiser Jim avec mépris, tout en gardant ses mains jointes derrière son dos parfaitement droit. Puis, cet affrontement de regard l'agaca, et, voulant en finir au plus vite, il demanda froidement, en haussant un sourcil moqueur :

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Une grimace déçue, qui pourrait refléter celle d'un enfant capricieux, tordit les lèvres de Jim.

« Toujours les mêmes questions _ridicules_... » Maugréa-t-il avec agacement. Puis, il parodia une voix aiguë tremblante de terreur, en agitant sa main dans le vide : « ''Qui êtes vous ? Vous voulez quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?'' »

Son visage redevint aussi lisse qu'un masque, et il poursuivit avec la même irritation que tout à l'heure : « Je suis déçu. J'aurais pensé que _vous_ , au moins, vous auriez trouvé une question bien plus originale pour commencer... »

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? À ce que je vous demande quelle marque de shampoing vous utilisez ? » Cracha sèchement Sherlock, en lui adressant un sourire crispé qui creusa une multitude de fossettes sur ses joues.

Moriarty éclata de rire. Il passa sa langue rouge sur ses dents du haut pendant qu'il riait, un geste qui le rendit encore plus dérangeant.

« L'Oréal, mon Chou » Révéla-t-il malicieusement, avec un clin d'œil aussi séducteur que malsain.

Tout le corps de Sherlock tressaillit de dégoût face à l'appellation, mais il força sa bouche à ne pas grimacer, et il décida de partir sur un autre sujet, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? »

Moriarty souffla bruyamment par le nez, en faisant tressauter sa jambe droite, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'expliquer sa présence. Incapable de rester immobile comme Sherlock, il commença à lentement tourner autour de lui, comme un prédateur contournerait sa proie.

Les mains de Sherlock se crispèrent légèrement, quand Jim fut dans son dos, et sa gorge devint soudainement si sèche qu'il eut du mal à déglutir.

« Quand j'étais petit, je m'ennuyais à mourir, Raconta Moriarty d'une voix monotone, Alors, un jour, quand je devais avoir une dizaine d'années, mes parents m'ont offert un jouet : C'était une poupée très mignonne, brune et frisée. Comme vous, mon Chou. »

Il fit une pause, pour lui offrir un sourire sauvage en coin, avant de reprendre naturellement :

« Et je me suis amusé avec. Ça m'a distrait, pendant un temps : J'ai tordu ses membres, dans tous les angles possibles et inimaginables. Jusqu'à ce que ses bras et ses jambes soient arrachées de son tronc. Le jouet était cassé, donc inutilisable, alors je l'ai jeté. Et directement après, l'ennui est revenu, alors j'en ai voulu un autre : Une autre poupée à _détruire_. C'était ma manière de me distraire, à l'époque. »

Sherlock se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, et ses mains jointes étaient tellement crispées que ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes. Tous les signaux que lui envoyaient son corps concordaient : Sherlock avait peur.

A vrai dire, absolument tout, dans l'attitude de Moriarty, hurlait au danger, mais le sociopathe contrôla le rythme de sa respiration, ainsi que les mouvements de son visage. Son corps ne devait pas le trahir.

« Ne me jugez pas, Rit Moriarty, qui était parfaitement à l'aise, comme si c'était normal de raconter son enfance glauque à un inconnu, Chacun a sa façon de se distraire, pour des cerveaux aussi brillants que les nôtres : Vous, je suppose que ça doit être des expériences, ou écouter les derniers potins des élèves. Moi, c'est détruire des poupées. »

« Super... Marmonna sarcastiquement Sherlock, Merci pour cette histoire épouvantable. Mais, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne. Je ne suis pas psy. »

Moriarty sourit de son air tordu qui le caractérisait, et il poursuivit du même ton plat que précédemment :

« Et puis un jour, quand je suis arrivé au collège, j'ai découvert que c'était bien plus amusant quand la poupée à détruire était une vraie personne. Un _vrai_ élève, à tordre dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. C'est une image, bien évidemment : On n'arrache pas les membres d'un corps comme ça. »

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin devant sa propre plaisanterie, et ce son soudain, aussi désagréable qu'un raclement d'ongles sur un tableau, fit presque sursauter Sherlock, et un horrible frisson courut sur son échine.

Bien sûr, ça n'échappa pas aux yeux de Moriarty, qui se mit à sourire, se délectant du malaise de son interlocuteur, avant de poursuivre d'un ton paisible, comme s'il parlait du temps de la semaine :

« Je parle de tordre une personne... _psychologiquement_. »

Sherlock gardait le silence. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait que son interlocuteur était instable, et que la moindre intervention maladroite de sa part pourrait le faire sortir de ses gongs.

« Réduire mes victimes en cendres... Continua un Jim totalement en transe, un bonheur sadique enflammant ses yeux ronds, Les voir résister, se débattre, pour ensuite faire l'inévitable : Capituler, être à _ma_ merci, c'est exquis... »

Pour rendre la situation encore plus malsaine, Jim se lécha lentement le bout de son index, sans jamais quitter Sherlock de son regard ivre de folie.

Le visage de Sherlock resta illisible, mais intérieurement, il se battait contre la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac. Cet adolescent lui donnait envie de vomir toutes ses tripes.

Puis, Jim grimaça, en claquant sèchement sa langue sur son palet avec agacement : « Mais, leur lutte ne dure pas très longtemps, généralement... »

Son visage se crispa de colère, quand il cracha brusquement, avec une haine soudaine : « Les gens ordinaires sont si _faciles_ à briser ! Si faibles, avec leurs larmes qui suffisent à remplir une piscine olympique ! »

Son expression passa d'un claquement de doigt de furieuse à fascinée. Seul Moriarty maîtrisait l'art de changer d'émotion en une seconde, sans savoir laquelle des deux était la plus dérangeante.

« Mais _vous_ , Murmura-t-il avec adoration, en pointant Sherlock d'un doigt tremblant, comme s'il se révélait être Jésus en personne, Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire : Vous êtes _fascinant_... Quand je vous ai remarqué au lycée, je vous ai observé pendant quelques semaines, et j'ai tout de suite su que ça allait être bien plus savoureux, avec vous. »

« Jouer le rôle d'une poupée, ce n'est pas mon truc. » Cracha Sherlock, un rictus haineux recourbant ses lèvres.

Moriarty applaudit sans bruit avec vivacité, en sautillant sur place avec excitation, un large sourire de hyène vissé à ses lèvres.

« Et il résiste ! _Parfait_! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, en s'agitant comme une puce, J'adore la résistance ! Ça rend la capitulation encore plus délicieuse. »

« Et que se passe-t-il, quand votre poupée _capitule_? » Demanda Sherlock, sans aucune curiosité. Il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfuir à toutes jambes loin de ce dégénéré, et retrouver John, qui devait déjà être en route.

« Elle m'appartient, et je fais ce que je veux d'elle. En d'autres mots, mon Chou, je _vous_ veux. »

« C'est un peu _direct_ , non ? Siffla Sherlock entre ses dents, des flammes de répugnance dansant dans ses prunelles translucides, Je veux dire, venir voir une personne, et directement _exiger_ d'elle d'être un jouet à détruire, sans aucune entrée en matière, c'est assez brutal. »

Jim hocha pensivement la tête, comme si Sherlock avait marqué un point, mais il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et ce mouvement se traduisait par ''Tu es tellement stupide de dire ça, Mon Chou.''

« À quoi bon attendre ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, Certes, j'aurais pu soigner mon entrée... J'aurais pu vous donner des énigmes à résoudre, faire planer le mystère sur mon identité et sur mes intentions, vous harceler... C'est ce que j'aurais fait, si nous étions dans un film, ou dans un conte de fée... Mais, même si j'adore les contes de fée, nous sommes dans la _réalité._ Quel est l'intérêt de toute cette comédie ? Je sais que vous résoudriez mes énigmes en quelques jours – ou en quelques semaines, si vous êtes mou – et ces petits jeux, bien que très amusants, m'ennuient très vite. Alors, autant ne pas perdre de temps. »

« Alors, tout ça, c'est par _ennui_? » Résuma Sherlock, avec mépris.

« Je ne vais pas vous apprendre ce qu'est l'ennui... Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les personnes qui s'ennuient sont les plus dangereuses : Parce qu'elles sont prêtes à _tout_ , pour se distraire. »

C'était vrai. Ce Moriarty était vraiment étrange: Il était fou et puéril, mais ses yeux noirs brillaient d'intelligence. Ce qui ne rassurait pas Sherlock. Loin de là.

« Et puis... Susurra Jim en s'humidifiant sa lèvre supérieure, Vous devriez en être honoré, mon Chou. Je choisis les jouets que _je_ _veux_. Et je suis très exigeant : J'aime que mes jouets soient dignes de moi. Et vous êtes déjà mon préféré. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur vous ! Vous êtes chanceux... »

 _Génial... Il fallait que je me fasse remarquer par le seul taré de ce lycée..._

Jim s'était dangereusement rapproché avec sa démarche féline, un sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres, mais Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire plus.

Dans un grondement furieux, il plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Jim, et il le repoussa avec une telle force que Moriarty faillit trébucher, mais il resta debout, étant incroyablement agile.

Jim fut étonné, mais pas agacé par cette résistance. Il posa avec une douceur morbide sa main sur le ventre solide de Sherlock, et il y exerça une forte pression pour forcer le frisé à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé à un mur.

Tout le corps de Sherlock se hérissa de dégoût.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Grogna-t-il rageusement, sa voix grave devenant vibrante de fureur.

En un éclair, Sherlock se décala, et il saisit le poignet de Moriarty, pour ensuite lui tordre son bras dans le dos. Puis, Il le plaqua brutalement, face contre le mur.

Sherlock ne remarqua pas qu'une feuille pliée s'échappa de son manteau, qui tomba au sol.

Un ''tsi-tsi-tsi'' désapprobateur de la part de Hulk, qui s'était dangereusement rapproché du duo, ses biceps contractés en signe d'avertissement, força Sherlock à lâcher Moriarty à contre cœur, sachant que ces sifflements voulaient dire ''Lâche-le, ou je te tabasse à mort.''

Quand Jim retrouva son souffle et se remit de sa surprise, il secoua doucement son bras malmené avec une grimace de douleur, et il se mit à rire hystériquement.

« Merveilleux ! Vous savez même vous battre ! Courageux et fort ! J'adore ça. » S'écria-t-il, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sherlock aurait pu jurer que du _désir_ assombrissait ses yeux noirs. C'était... _terrifiant_.

« Vous êtes fou. » Riposta-t-il, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus sifflante. Son corps tremblait presque.

« Oui, c'est vrai, belle analyse... Avoua Jim sans honte, en inclinant la tête comme si Sherlock lui avait fait un compliment, Mais, voyez-vous, je considère le courage comme une sorte de folie, alors que concluons-nous ? »

« Cette conversation était passionnante, mais c'est non, refusa Sherlock catégoriquement, en lui adressant un faux sourire en coin, Trouvez-vous un autre jouet. Ou achetez-vous une poupée en plastique, ça m'est égal. »

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, mais le colosse – Sebastian Moran – lui barra la route. Mais il en fallait plus à Sherlock pour être intimidé, alors il leva un sourcil moqueur, en dévisageant Hulk avec dédain.

« Sérieusement ? » Cracha Sherlock en se retournant vers Jim, qui fixait la scène avec un immense sourire hypnotisé.

« Vous avez oublié ça, mon Chou. » Révéla-t-il malicieusement, en agitant avec sa main la feuille blanche pliée qui était tombée de sa poche.

Le cœur de Sherlock cessa de battre, quand Jim la déplia sans aucune précipitation, et quand il l'inspecta avec une attention méticuleuse.

Il laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif, sa bouche formant un U à l'envers.

« Très beau dessin. C'est qui ? »

 _Bien sur... Il fallait que ça tombe sur le dessin de John._ Ragea Sherlock, en serrant tellement les poings que ses phalanges en blanchirent. La mâchoire soudée, il garda obstinément le silence.

« Peu importe, Marmonna Jim, en jetant négligemment le dessin par dessus son épaule, comme si c'était un vulgaire papier de chewing-gum, Je vous veux, et je vous aurais, un jour ou l'autre, mon Chou. Il faut juste vous apprivoiser... Ça va être une belle distraction, j'en suis certain... Sebastian, fais ce que nous avons convenu. Mais n'abîme pas son visage. Je veux qu'il reste _irrésistible_. »

Jim adressa à Sherlock une mimique bruyante d'un bisou en guise d'au revoir, puis il partit tranquillement, sans un regard en arrière.

Hulk s'approcha lentement du frisé, en faisant craquer ses doigts, pour plus intimider que pour avoir une réelle utilité dans ce qui allait suivre.

Sherlock ferma brièvement les yeux, en déglutissant péniblement.

~~

Sherlock s'était admirablement bien défendu : Hulk devrait avoir quelques bleus à la mâchoire, ainsi que quelques entorses à un ou deux doigts.

En effet, le frisé avait appris les arts martiaux – on n'était jamais trop prudent – alors il savait se battre. Il était rapide, et il pouvait anticiper les prochaines attaques de ses adversaires. Mais, malheureusement, c'était aussi le cas de Sebastian, et celui-ci avait une force qui dépassait largement celle de Sherlock.

Alors, il fut rapidement dominé.

Le premier coup de poing qui fit véritablement des dégâts l'atteignit au ventre, le pliant en deux, et lui coupant la respiration. Ensuite, ses jambes furent balayées sans pitié, et il s'effondra au sol.

La pluie de coups qui suivit sa chute fut floue, bien que pas une seule fois, son visage ne fut touché. Sherlock s'était roulé en boule, protégeant ses organes vitaux – tout en sachant que cette agression n'avait pas pour but de le tuer – et il attendit, en serrant les dents.

Quelques gémissements franchirent ses lèvres qui saignaient, étant écorchées à force de les avoir trop mordues, mais pas un seul hurlement ne fut arraché de lui.

Quand Hulk fut satisfait de son travail, sans que Sherlock ne soit capable de deviner depuis combien de temps il se faisait tabasser, il partit sans un mot, abandonnant froidement le corps de Sherlock secoué de convulsions, étendu sur le sol.

La vue de Sherlock se troublait, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le monde autour de lui tanguait dangereusement. _Non_! Il ne devait pas perdre connaissance. Parce que cette maudite rue était déserte, et qu'il faudrait attendre des heures avant que quelqu'un passe par là, et appelle les urgences.

Alors, il s'efforça de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience qui était terriblement tentante, et il essaya de déterminer les zones précises de son corps qui étaient douloureuses, mais la souffrance se mélangeait, et le submergeait totalement.

Il put seulement déduire que son poignet gauche était cassé, et que quelques côtes devaient être fêlées. Bien sûr, il savait aussi que son visage ne souffrait d'aucune égratignure.

De sa main valide qui tremblait pitoyablement, il réussit, dans un grognement de douleur étouffé, à atteindre son portable situé dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Son esprit étant embué par la douleur, et ses mouvements étant saccadés et brouillons, il put seulement le déverrouiller, aller dans ses contacts, et appeler la seule personne que son cerveau endolori avait en tête.

Il eut la décence d'enclencher le haut parleur, puis sa main retomba d'épuisement sur le sol dans un gémissement, ses doigts n'ayant même plus la force de tenir son portable.

BIIIP

 _Allez, répond._

BIIIP

 _S'il te plaît..._

BIIIP

 _Je t'en prie, répond..._

BIIIP

 _Je t'en prie..._

« Allô ? »

Entendre cette voix que Sherlock aimait tant fut un tel soulagement que ce fut presque aussi douloureux que toutes les blessures qui torturaient son corps.

« John. » Parvint-il à articuler faiblement, avant que sa voix ne se brise.


	9. Confiance

_La vieillesse et la maladie s'entendent à merveille pour faire de nous des ombres de ce que nous avons été._ Bernard Clavel.

 **Chapitre 9**

John n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Même avant le diagnostic de sa maladie, quand il avait pour habitude de pratiquer quelques footings matinaux ou des sprints pour s'échauffer avant l'escalade, il n'avait _jamais_ couru aussi vite.

A présent, il galopait à travers les rues, bien trop rapidement, selon ses poumons. Durant sa course acharnée, il ignorait leur plainte douloureuse, ainsi que les quelques regards en coin intrigués que lui lançaient les passants qu'il croisait.

Parce que toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur Sherlock.

Sherlock et son appel désespéré.

John avait su que l'appel provenait de lui, à la seconde où la sonnerie de son téléphone avait retenti. Il avait même levé les yeux au ciel quand il avait décroché, étant persuadé que son ami allait lui reprocher – de sa manière polie habituelle – son retard.

Mais il fut bien vite refroidi.

Dès que John avait entendu cette voix si faible murmurer son prénom en un supplice brisé, son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant une seconde, et il avait dû raffermir sa prise sur son portable pour ne pas le lâcher.

Ensuite, il avait harcelé Sherlock de questions, principalement pour savoir où il se situait. Entre deux râles de douleur, le frisé avait pu lui indiquer son emplacement : Près de la Piscine de Bristol South.

Mais après, ce fut le silence : John entendait uniquement la respiration hachée et quelques quintes de toux de Sherlock, mais il ne recevait plus aucune réponse verbale.

Face à ce silence soudain, John avait senti les griffes glacées de la terreur compresser son cœur jusqu'à le réduire en miettes.

Son inquiétude grandissait, à mesure où il courait à s'en écorcher les pieds vers l'endroit indiqué.

La Piscine de Bristol South ne lui avait jamais paru aussi loin.

~~

Quand John le trouva finalement, son estomac fut broyé par une inquiétude teintée de colère, cette fois-ci.

Sherlock était étendu sur le ventre, et il s'appuyait sur ses avants-bras, pour que son dos soit arqué en arrière. Il essayait sans doute de se redresser, mais ses jambes molles refusaient d'obéir. À vrai dire, le fait que tout son corps convulse n'aidait pas non plus.

Sa tête pendait mollement, son menton collé à son torse. Ses boucles noires tombaient sur son visage, mais elles ne le dissimulaient pas complètement, alors John pouvait voir son expression crispée par la douleur, ainsi que la fine couche de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau horriblement blême.

« Sherl' ! » S'écria le blond dans un hurlement horrifié, en se ruant tellement vite vers son ami qu'il crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Il se jeta à genoux près de Sherlock, réprimant une grimace de douleur quand ses rotules heurtèrent un peu trop brutalement le goudron. Ensuite, il retira sa doudoune, avec laquelle il recouvrit délicatement le corps meurtri du blessé.

Tendrement, il glissa sa main sous le menton de Sherlock, et il effectua une douce pression pour relever sa tête. Les yeux gris ivres de douleur se plantèrent faiblement dans ceux du blond, et ils s'y accrochèrent, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Un filet de sang séché coulait de ses lèvres écorchées, mais cette blessure était la seule à déplorer sur son visage, bien que John n'en ressentit aucun soulagement.

Dans une espèce de pulsion, il encadra le visage de Sherlock avec ses mains, et il caressa doucement ses joues avec ses pouces.

« Ça va aller, Sherl'. » Murmura-t-il tendrement, en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

John n'attendait pas de réponse, tout simplement parce que le frisé était trop faible pour lui en donner une. Sans lâcher son visage, le blond examina rapidement le corps de son ami à la recherche de blessures, et il constata que l'un de ses poignets formait un angle bizarre.

 _Cassé_ , en déduisit John, en serrant tellement les dents qu'elles grincèrent.

Ensuite, son regard fut attiré vers le ventre de Sherlock, visible grâce au retroussage de son pull. Il était moucheté de plusieurs hématomes violacés, si vifs en terme de couleur, qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était des taches de peinture.

John s'efforça de balayer la fureur qui lui broyait les tripes, essayant de garder la tête froide pour analyser la situation : Le visage de Sherlock était épargné, mais il semblerait que le – ou les – agresseurs se soient acharnés sur son corps, et plus particulièrement sur son torse.

Ayant besoin de ses mains pour appeler les secours, John déposa avec d'infimes précautions le front de Sherlock sur son épaule. Quand il fut calé le plus confortablement possible, le blond prit précipitamment son portable, si bien qu'il faillit s'échapper à plusieurs reprises de ses mains engourdies par la peur.

En s'efforçant d'ignorer le tremblement de ses doigts, il appela les secours, et colla son portable à son oreille. Puis, John posa sa deuxième main sur la nuque de Sherlock, en guise de réconfort.

« SAMU, quelle est votre urgence ? »

John résuma calmement les blessures de son ami, et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il répondit à chaque question posée, et il raccrocha, quand il en eut la permission.

Il jeta son portable au sol, et il attira doucement Sherlock vers son torse, pour qu'il puisse entièrement s'appuyer sur lui.

« Je te tiens, Lui murmura-t-il posément, Lâche prise, Sherl', je te tiens. »

Sherlock obéit avec soulagement, en abandonnant l'appui douloureux sur ses avants bras, et il s'effondra dans les bras de John, son front toujours posé sur son épaule.

Par réflexe, Sherlock enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond dans un gémissement, et il laissa la délicieuse odeur de John envahir ses narines, les yeux fermés.

John sentait le souffle irrégulier et chaud de Sherlock chatouiller son cou, mais ce contact – qui normalement l'aurait fait rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux – le rassurait, à présent.

Il balaya avec douceur quelques mèches brunes qui étaient collées au front trempé de son ami, puis il enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock, les caressant tendrement.

« Les secours arrivent, Sherl'. C'est fini, tu n'es plus seul. Je reste avec toi, tout va bien. » Murmura-t-il encore et encore, au creux de son oreille.

Sherlock avait horriblement mal, mais il se sentait étrangement bien, dans les bras puissants de John. C'était sans doute idiot, mais il se sentait en sécurité, protégé : Il avait l'impression que le monde pourrait brûler tout autour, aucune flamme ne l'atteindrait.

Son cerveau se concentrait uniquement sur les douces caresses du blond dans ses cheveux, lui faisant presque oublier la douleur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il enregistrait soigneusement la sensation délicieuse des doigts de John qui se glissaient dans ses boucles, et Sherlock priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

La dernière sensation que son cerveau mémorisa avec soin, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, ce fut les lèvres incroyablement douces de John qui se pressèrent tendrement sur son front.

~~

Quand les sirènes stridentes de l'ambulances atteignirent ses oreilles, John respira un peu plus librement, bien que la boule d'angoisse qui octroyait sa gorge restait intacte.

Il était certain qu'il s'était à peine écoulé quelques minutes entre le temps où il avait appelé les secours et le moment où ils arrivèrent finalement, mais il avait eu l'impression que ça avait duré des heures.

Les urgentistes se précipitèrent vers eux, enlevèrent avec douceur le corps de Sherlock des bras de John, et ils l'installèrent sur une civière, tout en vérifiant ses fonctions vitales.

John s'avança vers eux dans l'optique de monter dans l'ambulance, mais l'un des urgentistes le stoppa net :

« Non, gamin. Toi, tu restes là. » Il ponctua son ordre en pointant avec autorité le sol devant lui.

John fronça le nez, tout en croisant avec tout l'entêtement dont il était capable ses bras devant son torse.

« Je veux venir avec lui ! Je ne l'abandonne pas ! »

Sa voix ne contenait aucune fêlure : Chaque mot témoignait de sa volonté infaillible. Malheureusement, l'adulte en face de lui possédait autant de détermination que lui.

« Non, Riposta-t-il d'un ton sévère, Désolé, gamin, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener dans l'ambulance avec nous. On le transfère à l'hôpital Saint-Barthélémy : Si tu veux t'y rendre, ce sera par tes propres moyens. »

Avant même que John ne puisse objecter, les urgentistes s'élançaient déjà vers l'ambulance, entraient à l'intérieur, claquaient sèchement les portières, et ils partaient.

En grognant dans sa barbe et en maudissant cet urgentiste pour les cent prochaines générations, John regarda d'un air morne l'ambulance s'éloigner de lui.

 _Y aller par ses propres moyens..._ Comment était-il censé s'y prendre, au juste ? Il n'était même pas censé être là ! Il ne pouvait pas appeler sa mère dans le plus grand des calmes, et lui demander de l'amener aux urgences... Et bien sûr, il avait oublié de prendre de l'argent, alors il ne pouvait pas prendre un taxi.

Mais il était une personne pleine de ressources, quand une cause lui tenait à cœur. Alors, une idée lui vint rapidement : Il retrouva son portable qu'il avait jeté au sol, et il appela la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

« Allô ? » Quand la voix douce de Molly répondit à son appel, John s'entendit soupirer de soulagement.

« Molly, j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Attaqua-t-il directement, d'une voix pressée et vacillante.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour instantanément capter l'attention de Molly :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ? Ta voix est bizarre. » Demanda-t-elle hâtivement, avec inquiétude.

La gentillesse de Molly lui réchauffa le cœur : John ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais voir Sherlock dans cet état aussi lamentable l'avait secoué, et la douceur de son amie était un véritable rayon de soleil qui éclairait son esprit terni par le choc.

« Moi, ça va. » S'empressa-t-il de la rassurer, avec nervosité. Enfin, il parlait plus de son état _physique_ plutôt que mental, mais ce n'était pas le moment de préciser.

Il fit une courte pause pour se frotter le visage avec sa main, avant de lui révéler le plus important :

« C'est Sherl'... » Sa voix se brisa, alors il se racla la gorge, avant de poursuivre d'une voix légèrement plus assurée : « Il s'est fait agresser, et on l'a amené aux urgences. Je ne peux pas m'y rendre... »

Il avait honte de demander ce qui allait suivre, mais l'image des yeux gris de Sherlock brûlant de douleur assaillit son esprit, et le convainquit de poursuivre sa requête : « Est-ce que ta mère, ou ton père, pourraient m'y amener ? Je comprendrais si ce n'est pas possi... »

Sa voix misérablement tremblante et nouée par l'inquiétude fut brutalement coupée par celle incroyablement ferme de Molly :

« Je demande à ma mère, ne quittes surtout pas ! » Annonça-t-elle vigoureusement.

John attendit seulement quelques secondes, avant d'avoir la réponse d'une Molly complètement essoufflée.

« C'est OK, John. Ma mère est d'accord pour t'amener aux urgences, mais elle ne pourra pas te remonter... » Sa voix était désolée, mais John agita sa main dans le vide, pour balayer ses excuses voilées.

« T'inquiètes pas, je me débrouillerais ! Dit-il avec une immense gratitude, Merci Molly, je te revaudrais ça ! »

« Ne perd pas de temps avec ces conneries, et dis moi où tu es. »

John sourit devant la voix inflexible de Molly : Sa bonté naturelle pouvait nous faire croire qu'elle était faible de caractère, mais en réalité, elle était aussi têtue et aussi forte que Sherlock et John, quand elle souhaitait le montrer.

Alors, il lui révéla sagement son emplacement, avant de la remercier encore une fois : « Merci infiniment, Molly, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans t... » Mais une fois de plus, il fut interrompu, et pas de la plus polie des manières :

« Oh ta gueule, et ramène ton cul aux urgences, quand ma mère t'y déposeras ! Et tu me tiens au courant ! »

John rit faiblement, accepta sa demande, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas une fois de plus la remercier.

Quand il raccrocha, le cœur légèrement plus léger, son regard fut attiré par un crayon à papier qui était misérablement par terre : _Le crayon de Sherlock, qui a dû tomber durant l'agression..._ Comprit-il tristement.

Il s'élança vers l'objet qui était précieux pour le frisé, le ramassa, et le mit dans sa poche. Puis, il se rendit compte que ce crayon n'était pas le seul objet, appartenant au frisé, qui était par terre : Il y avait aussi une feuille pliée : L'un de ses dessins.

Alors, il le saisit, et le mit aussi dans sa poche, sans le déplier, même si la tentation était grande : Il n'allait pas briser la vie privée de Sherlock, juste pour assouvir sa curiosité.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre la mère de Molly, John serra avec affection le crayon de Sherlock dans sa poche.

~~

Finalement arrivé aux urgences et après avoir bataillé pour obtenir le numéro de la chambre de Sherlock, John s'y dirigeait avec précipitation, mais il croisa la personne qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas voir ; Mycroft Holmes, qui se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, en buvant un café, les traits soucieux.

 _Heureusement qu'il m'avait promis de rester loin de Sherlock..._ Songea ironiquement Mycroft, en relevant le menton quand John Watson apparut soudainement dans son champ de vison. L'adolescent s'avançait vers lui fièrement, mais sa démarche était rendue rigide par sa nervosité.

Bien sur que le gamin était intimidé par lui... Qui ne l'était pas ?

« Monsieur Holmes, quelle _joie_ de vous revoir... » Grinça John avec un sourire forcé, son ton ironique faisant clairement comprendre que revoir Mycroft était loin de l'enchanter.

Le frère Holmes lui lança un regard dégoûté, en s'avançant vers lui, son éternel parapluie toujours en main, tout en jetant son gobelet vide dans la poubelle.

« Le plaisir est partagé, Monsieur Watson. » Riposta-t-il de son ton hypocrite que John détestait tant.

John décida d'ignorer sa répulsion envers cet homme : Sherlock était bien plus important.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air peu assuré, l'inquiétude faisant trembler sa voix.

Le visage de Mycroft était illisible, et son expression glaciale ne s'adoucit pas un seul instant, même quand l'angoisse de John fut clairement audible.

« Il dort. » Répondit-il d'un ton sec, en le dévisageant avec animosité, comme si John était responsable de tous ses malheurs.

 _Merci pour les précisions, connard._ Songea rageusement le blond, sans pour autant exprimer son ressenti à voix haute.

« Je peux le voir ? » Enchaîna-t-il prudemment, sachant directement qu'il avait plus de chances de recevoir une réponse négative, plutôt que positive.

« Non. Refusa froidement Mycroft, en lui offrant un rictus presque cruel, Les visites sont réservées pour la _famille_ , désolé. »

À voir la lueur hostile qui assombrissait ses yeux, il était clair qu'il n'était en aucun cas désolé : Ça se voyait qu'il était satisfait de rembarrer l'adolescent.

La mâchoire de John se contracta de colère, et il dut se contenir pour ne pas lui balancer son poing dans la gueule.

« Ça vous plaît de faire ça, hein ? » Cracha-t-il avec dégoût, en affrontant sans ciller le regard dur du premier Holmes.

« De faire _quoi_ , exactement ? » Demanda nonchalamment Mycroft, en soupirant d'ennui.

« Ne jouez pas l'idiot, on sait tous les deux que vous ne l'êtes pas, Siffla John d'un ton si brusque que le compliment en perdit de sa superbe, Je ne veux aucun mal à Sherlock, c'est même moi qui ai appelé les secours ! »

Le sourcil de Mycroft s'arqua moqueusement.

« Vous voulez la légion d'honneur, pour ça ? » Ironisa-t-il méchamment.

« Non, mais un peu de _gratitude_ n'a jamais tué personne. »

Un silence oppressant s'installa entre les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient du regard avec hostilité.

« Un problème, Monsieur Holmes ? » Surgit une voix glaciale, à leur droite.

John sursauta légèrement, mais Mycroft ne tressaillit même pas. À vrai dire, celui-ci ne jetait même pas un regard au nouvel arrivant – c'est à dire, l'un de ses gardes du corps –. Ses yeux perçants restaient braqués sur John.

Le blond se demanda quel métier exerçait exactement Mycroft. En tout cas, il avait l'air puissant : Gardes du corps personnels, voiture de luxe, costards plus chers que la demeure du blond...

« Non, aucun, Répondit-il poliment, en ne quittant pas John du regard une seule seconde, Monsieur Watson allait justement partir. »

« Mycroft... » Ce n'était pas un avertissement, parce que la voix de John avait perdu tout son mordant.

« Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, Monsieur Watson. » Le message était clair : C'était la manière courtoise de Mycroft de lui demander de _dégager_ au plus vite, à moins d'être viré de force.

La patience de John arriva à son terme : Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse virer de l'hôpital comme un malpropre, sans avoir vu Sherlock. _Personne_ ne lui dictait sa conduite, et encore moins ce putain de Mycroft Holmes.

Alors, dans un grondement agacé, John empoigna une nouvelle fois la chemise de Mycroft, pas assez fort pour la déchirer, mais juste assez pour attirer le frère de Sherlock plus près de lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil que le garde du corps se figea entièrement, mais il n'intervint pas.

« Bordel, mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! je veux juste le _voir, être_ à son chevet, rien de plus ! » Cracha John brusquement, à un cheveu de gronder.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance. » Riposta nonchalamment Mycroft, en lançant un regard calme, mais mauvais vers la main du blond qui tenait fermement sa chemise, sans pour autant se dégager, ou demander à son garde du corps personnel de s'en charger.

Cette révélation déclencha un ricanement amer, de la part de John.

« Merci de me le dire, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ! » Après son sarcasme hargneux, il soupira, avant de poursuivre, moins sèchement : « Je ne vous demande pas de me faire _confiance_ : Je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas, et je m'en fous. Je vous demande juste de me laisser une _chance_... »

« Sinon quoi ? Riposta-t-il avec un amusement sournois, Vous allez me déchirer cette chemise là, aussi ? »

John fut soudainement fatigué de cette situation. Il garda son emprise sur la chemise de Mycroft, mais son visage crispé par la fureur perdit sa hargne d'un seul coup, laissant uniquement la lassitude, mélangée à de la tristesse, s'inscrire sur ses traits.

« Juste quelques minutes... » Cette fois-ci, la voix de John n'était plus vibrante de rage : Elle était étranglée, et pas plus forte qu'un murmure : « C'est tout ce que je demande... Juste quelques minutes. »

« Monsieur Holmes... ? » Demanda doucement le garde du corps, après s'être raclé la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Il se rapprocha d'une démarche menaçante vers John, prêt à le virer par la force si Mycroft lui en donnait l'ordre.

Pourtant, celui-ci restait silencieux et l'ignorait totalement. Il observait John avec une telle intensité que c'en était perturbant : Ses yeux glaciaux semblaient disséquer chaque parcelle d'émotion qui animait le visage du blond.

John reprit espoir face à ce silence qu'il considéra comme un indice de l'hésitation de son interlocuteur : « S'il vous plaît, Mycroft... »

Pour John, supplier était une cuisante humiliation, mais il n'en ressentait aucune honte, à présent : Il était désespéré, alors il employait des moyens désespérés.

Il ne savait pas comment atteindre le glaçon qu'était Mycroft Holmes. Ce dernier semblait uniquement ressentir des émotions, quand il était question de son petit frère.

Mycroft le regarda pendant un long moment encore, puis il vira sans brusquerie la main de John qui saisissait toujours sa chemise.

John le laissa faire tristement, son esprit abandonnant toute lutte. Il baissa même les yeux.

« Très bien, Accepta soudainement Mycroft, en grimaçant d'agacement, Mais _seulement_ quelques minutes, pas plus » Il leva son index osseux avec autorité devant lui pour souligner l'importance de sa condition.

Le visage de John s'illumina de joie, et ses yeux pétillerent de stupéfaction.

« Merci... » Souffla-t-il dans un murmure, en lui offrant, pour la première fois, un sourire sincère.

Mycroft y répondit d'un hochement de tête glacial, puis il glissa sa main dans sa veste, pour en sortir un billet de 10 euros, qu'il lui tendit naturellement, sans un mot d'explication.

John fixa le billet tendu en levant un sourcil.

« Je ne veux pas d'argent pour avoir appelé les secours... Ça s'appelle de l'amitié, Mycroft. »

L'adulte roula les yeux, l'irritation claire dans sa voix quand il précisa froidement : « C'est pour le _taxi_... »

« Oh... » Dit assez stupidement le blond, en acceptant de prendre l'argent. « Je vous rembourserais... »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Si, _j'insiste._ Je vous rembourserais. »

John ne souhaitait en aucun cas avoir une dette envers lui. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Mycroft lui lança un regard assassin, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, et il se décala lentement, pour laisser l'adolescent entrer.

« Entrez, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.


	10. Au Chevet de Sherlock

_Quand on est malade, rien ne chante plus fort que l'envie de guérir._ Jean Giono.

 **Chapitre 10**

John avait toujours considéré Sherlock comme un _surhomme_.

Comme un adolescent fort qui ne craignait rien ni personne.

Comme un adolescent indestructible, qui possédait une carapace si épaisse, qu'aucun commentaire blessant ne venait y faire la moindre rayure.

Mais cette illusion – que John reconnaissait lui-même comme étant naïve – fut brisée, à cet instant précis.

Parce qu'à présent, Sherlock ne ressemblait plus au génie arrogant et confiant que le blond connaissait.

Il était uniquement un adolescent bourré de médicaments et de morphine, endormi dans un lit d'hôpital, le poignet solidement plâtré, et quelques perfusions enfoncées dans ses avant-bras.

Un simple être humain de 16 ans.

« Savez-vous qui a fait ça ? »

La voix dure de Mycroft rompit le silence qui régnait dans la chambre d'hôpital, depuis quelques minutes. Chacun assis de chaque côté du lit, ni lui, ni John, n'arrivaient à détacher leur regard de Sherlock.

Celui-ci dormait profondément, mais rien, pas même sa respiration lente et régulière, ou encore les commentaires rassurants des médecins, ne parvenait à les apaiser.

John n'eut pas la force de cacher sa désolation, quand il admit péniblement son ignorance :

« Non. Malheureusement, à part le fait que son agresseur soit un _connard_ , je ne sais rien. Et je doute que Sherl' va apporter des précisions... »

Sa voix devenait hargneuse vers la fin, mais sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers Mycroft, pour une fois. Celui-ci lui accorda un simple hochement de tête, pas le moins du monde surpris par l'insuffisance de John.

« ''Sherl' '' ? Releva-t-il avec un dégoût fort prononcé, Vous avez des petits _surnoms_ , entre vous ? Comment Sherlock vous appelle-t-il ? Johnouney ? »

John fit de son mieux pour rester de marbre, parce qu'il voulait à tout prix changer de sujet. En effet, penser à Sherlock – ou tout ce qui s'y rapprochait, de près ou de loin – amplifiait sa colère.

Quelqu'un avait _osé_ s'en prendre à Sherlock. Ce constat, en plus de lui donner la nausée, faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie qui l'obsédait : Retrouver le fils de pute qui avait agressé son ami, et s'en occuper personnellement.

Il devait _impérativement_ penser à autre chose, s'il ne voulait pas se faire dominer par ses pulsions de vengeance. Oh, il se faisait la promesse de retrouver l'agresseur. Juste... Il ne devait pas le faire _maintenant_.

« Pourquoi vous êtes devenu comme _ça_? » Demanda-t-il un peu trop précipitamment, en priant pour que Mycroft accepte sa diversion peu subtile.

« Comme un ''connard surprotecteur'' ? » Proposa-t-il platement, sans aucune honte ou hostilité. John aurait même pu jurer que ses yeux avaient brillé d'amusement pendant une demi-seconde.

L'adolescent ne put réprimer un sourire timide.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, cette fois... » Marmonna-t-il, en levant caricaturalement ses mains, paume vers l'avant devant lui.

Les lèvres de Mycroft tressautèrent, mais ce fut vite avalé par sa froideur habituelle.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

La réponse claqua dans l'air, sèche et cinglante. Ce ton dur aurait suffi pour faire renoncer – ou même pour faire fuir – le plus téméraire des hommes, mais John n'en fut pas perturbé.

« Vous avez raison, Admit-il doucement, Ça ne me regarde en rien... Mais nous sommes ici, coincés dans cette chambre, alors autant papoter... »

« Vous n'aimez pas le _silence_ , Monsieur Watson ? » Demanda calmement Mycroft, avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

« Pas dans les hôpitaux... » Grimaça le blond, avec une mine nettement plus sombre.

Sa franchise sembla plaire à Mycroft, parce que celui-ci hocha la tête avec compréhension, sans pour autant relancer la conversation. Alors, John le fit pour lui, en haussant ses sourcils : « Vous pouvez m'appeler John, vous savez... »

« Je préfère Monsieur Watson, _j'insiste_. » Grinça le frère Holmes avec mépris, comme si cette proposition était indigne de sa personne.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« ''Ne surtout pas créer de liens affectueux'' hein ? Déblatéra-t-il ironiquement, en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, C'est courant, chez les Holmes... »

« Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage. » Siffla le concerné d'un ton blasé, preuve qu'il devait souvent répéter cette phrase.

John se retint de lui faire remarquer que, malgré ce discours anti-émotions, Mycroft aimait bel et bien son frère... Il suffisait de voir sa manière de le regarder : Tristesse et inquiétude tournoyaient dans ses prunelles.

« Une devise bien médiocre, si vous voulez mon avis. » Critiqua l'adolescent, sans avoir pu s'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, il dut se retenir de ne pas couvrir sa bouche avec sa main.

Sa critique lui valut un regard noir de la part de Mycroft, mais le blond poursuivit tout de même, en se raclant la gorge pour se donner du courage : « Je veux dire, une vie sans sentiments, serait tellement fade... »

« Les sentiments font souffrir. »

Avant même que John puisse objecter, Mycroft jeta un regard presque agressif au tuyau transparent qui obstruait les narines de l'adolescent, avant de le défier ouvertement, sans aucun tact : « Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Watson ? »

John fit semblant de ne pas comprendre : « Vous insinuez quoi, au juste ? »

Mycroft lui jeta un regard agacé, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Ce qui vous fait réellement souffrir, ce n'est pas votre maladie : Ce sont les _émotions_ qu'elle déclenche en vous, et en votre entourage : La pitié dans le regard des autres, la culpabilité de vos parents, votre colère... Ça vous ronge. »

Sa voix s'était presque adoucie quand il prononçait ces mots, mais il la rendit bien plus ferme, quand il conclut : « Une vie sans émotion est fade, certes, mais bien plus _facile_. »

John essaya de jouer l'indifférence, mais il savait que son visage s'était fissuré.

Il admettait que Mycroft n'avait pas totalement tord : S'imaginer combattre sa maladie, sans avoir peur, sans être en colère, sans en ressentir l'injustice, ou même sans en être triste, serait une immense libération, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« C'est vrai, Avoua-t-il, en baissant les yeux pour fixer ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses, Ce serait nettement plus facile... Mais les sentiments peuvent aussi nous rendre heureux... Qu'est-ce qu'une vie sans joie, sans espoir, sans amour ? Ressentir, ça a des bons, et des mauvais côtés... Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir s'en débarrasser. »

Mycroft l'observa pensivement, son visage toujours aussi impassible. John aurait donné toute sa fortune – bien qu'il n'ait pas grand chose – juste pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Pensant que le silence avait assez duré, le blond relança le premier sujet, avec un peu plus de dynamisme pour briser l'ambiance maussade : « Alors, pourquoi vous êtes aussi parano ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter. » La voix de Mycroft était ferme, mais pas assez pour traduire une quelconque indignation.

« Oh, je ne souhaite pas être rude avec vous, Reprit ironiquement John la réplique de Mycroft, durant leur première rencontre, Je ne vous insulte pas. Je _constate_. »

Le visage du grand frère Holmes se plissa d'agacement. Mais contre tout attente, il soupira et désigna la salle autour de lui d'un signe vague, mais gracieux, de la main.

« Même si votre intelligence est limitée, vous devez avoir remarqué qu'il n'y a aucun parent, au chevet de Sherlock en ce moment même, n'est ce pas ? » Susurra-t-il sans aucune délicatesse, son rictus insupportablement condescendant de nouveau vissé à ses lèvres.

John comprit.

Il demanda timidement, en soutenant tout de même le regard brûlant de Mycroft : « Comment sont-ils morts ? »

« Accident de voiture. Fin de la conversation. »

Cette fois-ci, John obéit, parce que la voix de son interlocuteur était devenue dangereuse, mais aussi parce qu'il avait assez d'éléments pour comprendre l'essentiel : Mycroft n'avait plus que Sherlock, alors il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de le perdre.

Logique.

Son portable vibra soudainement contre sa cuisse. Quand John déverrouilla l'écran, il vit que c'était sa sœur qui lui avait envoyé un message. Il fut soulagé que ce ne soit pas sa mère, puisque, dans ce cas là, ça aurait voulu dire qu'il avait été démasqué et qu'elle lui aurait demandé des explications.

 **Alors, comment se passe ton rendez-vous galant, frérot ?;) ( 15h33 )**

John envisagea pendant quelques secondes de lui mentir, mais il rejeta cette option, sachant que Harry ne méritait pas ça.

Alors, il écrivit la vérité le plus brièvement possible, tout en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement à chaque mot :

 **J'ai connu mieux... Je suis aux urgences. Pas pour moi, t'inquiètes : Pour mon ami. Agressé. ( 15h34 )**

La réponse fut immédiate :

 **Heureusement que ''Ne finis pas aux urgences'' était ma seule condition à respecter, frérot ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Comment va ton ami ? Comment tu vas rentrer ? L'hôpital est loin de la maison ! ( 15h34 )**

 **Il va bien. Je prendrais un taxi. ( 15h35 )**

 **Taxi ?! Avec quel argent ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas racketter une pauvre vieille, dans la rue ! ( 15h36 )**

John fut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire. Il appréciait l'initiative de sa sœur, qui tentait de lui remonter le moral, en plaisantant : Il admettait qu'il en avait besoin.

 **Tu penses vraiment que j'en suis capable ?:) ( 15h38 )**

 **Bah... Non, t'es un gentil petit garçon, mais récemment, tu te mets à faire le mur et à sécher les cours, alors tout est possible... ( 15h39 )**

 **J'ai de l'argent, Harry. Je rentre bientôt. Et pas un mot à maman ! ( 15h41 )**

 **Je suis aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe. ( 15h42 )**

Soudain, un faible gémissement se fit entendre, alors John rangea hâtivement son portable, pour réserver toute son attention à Sherlock.

Parce que celui-ci se réveillait.

~~

Quand les paupières closes de Sherlock papillonnèrent, avant de s'ouvrir avec hésitation, une bulle de joie explosa dans la poitrine de John, et il sourit à s'en faire mal aux joues, même si le blessé n'avait encore pas remarqué sa présence.

Pourtant, son enthousiasme ne fut pas partagé par Mycroft, qui releva son menton d'un air supérieur, et qui susurra cruellement, en se levant pour dominer son frère de la hauteur :

« ''Je gères, Mycroft'' Ce sont _tes_ mots, Sherlock... Pas les miens. »

Bien sûr, Mycroft n'en ratait jamais une, pour humilier son petit frère...

Le regard de Sherlock se braqua sur son grand frère, et un rictus de dégoût recourba ses lèvres.

« Mycroft... Grinça-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la morphine, mais tout de même mordante, si bien que son amertume était parfaitement audible, Pas de fleurs, de peluches ou de chocolats ? Je suis vexé. »

John se retint de lever ses sourcils d'étonnement devant cette froideur. Certes, il ne s'était pas attendu à des ''Je t'aime'' à répétition, ou à des câlins – on parlait tout de même de la famille Holmes – mais un peu plus de chaleur n'a jamais tué personne...

En tout cas, il semblait être le seul surpris par cette hostilité, puisque Mycroft ne cilla même pas. Bien au contraire, une espèce de parodie d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Si je devais t'acheter tout ça à chaque fois que tu te retrouves dans un lit d'hôpital, je n'aurais plus assez d'argent pour payer le loyer. » Répliqua-t-il froidement, avec un soupçon de reproche, comme si Sherlock était responsable de son état.

En tout cas, toute trace d'inquiétude – que John avait pu discerner précédemment – avait disparu du regard de Mycroft : Ses yeux étaient devenus insondables, figés par l'indifférence.

Le blond se retint de grogner dans sa barbe, pour maudire les deux Holmes et leur rudesse de façade, et il se décida d'intervenir avec douceur : « Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir réveillé, Sherl'. »

Sherlock tressaillit faiblement – sans doute ne s'était-il pas attendu à ce que John soit, lui aussi, à son chevet – et il lui jeta un regard bref, mais bien plus chaleureux que ceux qu'il lançait à son frère.

John rapprocha sa chaise de la tête du lit, pour se tenir le plus près possible de Sherlock. Puis, il se pencha en avant.

Oubliant que Mycroft était dans cette pièce, le blond prit la main flasque et glacée du frisé, et la serra doucement dans les siennes, comme pour y infuser toute sa chaleur corporelle.

Sherlock était trop faible pour se dégager, mais il ne protesta pas, alors le blond prit son silence comme une acceptation.

« Comment tu te sens, Sherl' ? » Demanda-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

« Question idiote, Princesse. » Marmonna-t-il difficilement, sa mâchoire se crispant.

John ne put décrire le soulagement qui s'abattit sur lui, devant cette réponse sèche si ''Sherlockienne'' : Il avait la confirmation, en direct, que son ami était intact. Du moins, psychologiquement parlant.

« Au moins tu es toi-même, me voilà rassuré ! »

L'attitude joyeuse de John n'adoucit pas le frisé qui resta de marbre, mais le coin droit de sa bouche s'étira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sincèrement dubitatif, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la présence de John, à son chevet.

En effet, tous les signes qui animaient son visage fatigué concordaient : Froncement de sourcils, regard insistant, expression incrédule : Sherlock ne comprenait _vraiment_ pas pourquoi John s'était donné la peine de venir.

Comme s'il ne méritait pas que qui que ce soit vienne lui tenir compagnie.

« A ton avis, le génie ? » Railla John, en secouant la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de l'air perdu de Sherlock au sujet de sa présence dans cette chambre d'hôpital, ou au contraire, en pleurer.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de venir, Princesse. Je vais bien. » Sa voix sonnait comme un reproche, et elle ne contenait aucune fêlure.

John ne put s'empêcher de rire, bien qu'il n'était pas du tout amusé.

« Non, mais tu es incroyable ! S'indigna-t-il, en prenant la voix autoritaire d'un mère qui gronderait son enfant, Tu m'as foutu la trouille, je me suis inquiété ! »

« Il ne fallait pas. Ce sont juste quelques hématomes. Rien de mortel. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton monotone, et son expression ennuyée faisait clairement comprendre que, selon lui, John était stupide de s'être inquiété pour lui.

John était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux, mais il respira plusieurs fois par le nez pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid, et pour ne pas secouer cet idiot comme un prunier.

Parfois, parler à Sherlock était semblable à converser avec un mur de brique : Lui faire entendre raison était aussi compliqué que d'apprendre la poésie à des poissons rouges.

Il aurait limite préféré que Sherlock soit moqueur ou acerbe, au lieu d'être à ce point blasé. C'en était presque dérangeant.

« Mais oui, ''juste quelques hématomes''... » Maugréa John sèchement, en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais au poignet plâtré de Sherlock, Qui ? »

Sherlock soutint le regard implacable de John avec un stoïcisme que tous les hommes lui envieraient, quand il répondit d'une voix traînante : « Personne. »

Le blond ne fut pas surpris par cette réponse.

« Tu t'es fait ça, en glissant sur un pot de fleurs ? » Ironisa-t-il, presque méchamment.

« Tu serais surpris par ce qu'un homme maladroit peut faire... »

Le sarcasme de Sherlock rendit John encore plus sévère.

« Bien sur, prends moi pour un con, c'est toujours agréable... »

Sachant que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien, John soupira bruyamment par le nez d'agacement, mais il laissa tomber.

Sentant que c'était le bon moment, il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa doudoune, et il en sortit le crayon de Sherlock, ainsi que son dessin plié en quatre.

« Tiens, Dit-il gentiment, en posant les biens du frisé sur la petite table de nuit, Tu les as perdu, quand tu as... _glissé_ sur un pot de fleurs. »

Sans raison apparente, le visage tranquille de Sherlock devint soudainement aussi blanc que les draps de son lit, et une étincelle de panique grésilla dans ses yeux cernés.

« Tu... Tu... Tu as regardé mon dessin ? » Bredouilla-t-il craintivement, en posant ses yeux translucides légèrement écarquillés sur le visage de John, comme pour déduire à l'avance la réponse sur les traits du blond.

John fronça les sourcils, et il ne remarqua pas que Mycroft fit de même.

« Non, pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? » Demanda-t-il, la confusion se faisant clairement entendre dans sa voix.

Le visage de Sherlock se détendit de soulagement.

« M... Merci. » Il fit une courte pause pour se racler la gorge : « De les avoir ramassés. »

Cela se voyait qu'il était embarrassé de le remercier. Sans doute était-il dur pour un adolescent aussi fier que Sherlock de simplement dire ''Merci'', et de le _penser_ en même temps...

John haussa les épaules, pour souligner le fait que ce n'était pas grand chose.

« De rien. » Sourit-t-il, avant de s'exclamer : «Oh ! Ce n'est pas tout ! » À ses mots, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa doudoune, et il en sortit un tas de feuilles agrafées.

« Pour t'occuper. » Précisa-t-il, d'un ton espiègle qui ne plaisa pas à Sherlock.

Possédant une bonne vue, celui-ci eut juste à jeter un bref coup d'œil vers ces feuilles pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : C'était les écrits policiers de John.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non, je suis sérieux. »

Et il était clair, de par son expression posée, qu'il l'était.

« Ceci ne va pas _m'occuper,_ Grogna Sherlock d'un air buté, comme un enfant capricieux, Ceci va juste me donner une raison de plus pour me _droguer_ à la morphine jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs. »

John rit doucement, habitué aux répliques acerbes de son ami. D'ailleurs, son rire ne fit qu'enfoncer un peu plus Sherlock dans sa bouderie enfantine.

« Toujours en train de dramatiser... Soupira le blond, en feignant l'exaspération, Une vraie Drama-Queen... Je me demande qui est la vraie _Princesse_ , entre nous deux. »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir, tout en faisant la moue, mais John était immunisé contre les yeux du frisé qui lançaient des éclairs, alors il l'affronta, sans ciller. Il s'autorisa même à sourire, fier de sa réplique.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? » Demanda Sherlock, en jouant un air désespéré à la perfection.

« Hé, ce n'est pas une punition ! » S'enquit John avec attendrissement, devant l'air exagérément boudeur de Sherlock.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda ironiquement celui-ci, un air dubitatif peint sur son visage morne.

« Non, parce que ce sont _mes_ écrits ! » Rit John, en accentuant sur le pronom possessif.

Sherlock le jaugea d'un air faussement hostile, et il susurra, en étirant chaque mot : « Tu es un monstre. »

« J'étais pas censé être une _Princesse_? »

Sherlock ignora la remarque, et il continua, du même ton convaincu :

« Un adolescent immoral. Un ami honteux »

« Au moins tu admets que je suis ton ami, c'est déjà un progrès... » Railla joyeusement John, en le défiant du regard de dire une insulte de plus.

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et John était persuadé que c'était juste pour empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire.

A contre cœur, John lâcha la main de Sherlock, et il déclara avec énergie :« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, pour ce soir ? Tu commandes quoi ? Italien ? »

« Je n'aurais pas faim. » Renifla Sherlock.

John se demandait comment un adolescent pouvait être aussi borné.

« Ce sera Italien, alors... »

A ses mots, il se tourna vers Mycroft – qui observait la scène depuis le début, les sourcils levés – mais il reprit une expression neutre, quand l'adolescent lui fit soudainement face :

« Je sais très bien que personne n'a le droit de commander, vu que l'hôpital distribue sa propre bouffe, mais elle est immonde. Crois-moi... Et je suis sûr que Mycroft a assez de... _d'influence_ pour contourner ces règles. »

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, pour avoir la confirmation.

« Ce sera fait. » Accepta le premier Holmes avec fermeté, en hochant la tête.

« Bien. »

Puis, John se leva de sa chaise, arrangea sa doudoune, et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, qu'il pressa avec affection.

« Je dois y aller. »

Malgré sa voix ferme, son expression transpirait la tristesse de devoir quitter Sherlock : Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté jusqu'au soir, et aurait même forcé le frisé à ingurgiter la nourriture italienne, si celui-ci aurait refusé de se nourrir.

Mais John avait fait un marché avec Mycroft : ''Seulement quelques minutes''. Il voulait prouver à ce dernier qu'il pouvait être digne de confiance.

D'ailleurs, même l'expression de Sherlock refléta pendant une demi-seconde de la déception, quand le blond annonça son départ, mais il remit rapidement son masque d'insensibilité en place.

Ce fut si soudain que seul Mycroft le remarqua.

John lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule qu'il tenait toujours, puis il murmura avec affection : « Repose toi, Sherl'. »

Sherlock renifla de dégoût.

« Je ne dormirais pas. »

Il avait cette expression butée que John qualifiait d'adorable. En effet, même en boudant et en ayant un caractère de chien, Sherlock Holmes était _définitivement_ adorable.

«Génial, alors ! Ça te laissera plus de temps pour lire ! »

John éclata de rire devant l'horreur totale qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de Sherlock.

Tout en gloussant, le blond lança fortement un « Bonne lecture ! » en guise d'au revoir à Sherlock, offrit un bref hochement de tête courtois vers Mycroft, et il sortit.

Ce fut seulement quand la porte se ferma derrière John, que Sherlock prit avec lenteur le dessin plié en quatre qu'il serra affectueusement pendant un petit moment, avant de le glisser sous son oreiller. Puis, il prit le tas de feuilles agrafées.

Et il sourit.

Jamais encore Mycroft n'avait vu un sourire aussi sincère – et aussi amusé – animer les lèvres de son frère.


	11. Anniversaire

_Lorsque la maladie entre dans un foyer, elle ne s'empare pas seulement d'un corps, mais tisse entre les cœurs une sombre toile où s'ensevelit l'espoir._

 **Chapitre 11**

« Des nouvelles de Sherlock ? » Chuchota Molly à l'oreille de John.

Le blond détourna son regard du film que le professeur diffusait sur le mur de la salle de classe, pour le poser sur son amie qui se tenait à côté de lui, ses traits tordus par l'inquiétude.

« Non. Il n'a pas répondu à mes messages. »

La déception transpirait dans sa voix, et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le noir à cause des rideaux fermés, Molly devina sans trop de mal qu'il avait grimacé.

« Laisse lui le temps de s'en remettre... Il viendra sans doute demain. » Tempera-t-elle doucement, dans une tentative maladroite de lui remonter le moral.

Depuis la sombre agression qui s'était déroulée samedi, Sherlock n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Si John comprenait tout à fait que le génie avait besoin d'un moment de répit, il était toujours inquiet, encore plus depuis que Sherlock n'était pas venu en cours, le lundi qui avait suivi.

Et le fait que le frisé soit encore absent aujourd'hui – c'est à dire Mardi – n'arrangeait rien.

Et le fait que John ne sache toujours pas qui était l'enfoiré qui avait agressé son ami ne contribuait pas non plus à l'apaiser.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est au lycée, Marmonna-t-il rageusement, sa mâchoire si soudée que ce fut un miracle que ces quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche, Si ça se trouve, il est à deux pas de moi, et je ne le sais même pas. Ça me rend malade. »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de préciser qui était le ''Il'' en question. Après tout, pendant une journée entière, il avait harcelé Molly au sujet du mystérieux agresseur, et de son désir presque obsessionnel de le retrouver.

« Et si tu parvenais à le trouver, tu appellerais les flics, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle en étirant chaque mot avec une lenteur monstrueuse, la suspicion faisant durcir sa voix.

« Bien sûr. »

John fit tout son possible pour que son ton soit solide, pour ne pas que le mensonge soit détectable.

« John... ! » Désapprouva-t-elle, en lui jetant un regard austère.

 _Raté..._

« Tu es en train de rater le film, Molly... » Fit mine de rouspéter John, dans un but futile de détourner son attention.

Elle lui lança un regard tellement sévère que le blond leva ses deux mains devant lui.

« OK, j'avoue que ''appeler les flics'' n'est pas la première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit... » Marmonna-t-il avec un semblant de honte, bien qu'une étincelle de défi grésillait dans ses yeux bleus.

Molly se tortilla vivement sur sa chaise, pour se retrouver en face de John, et elle le pointa du doigt d'un air menaçant.

« Oh non ! Tu ne vas _certainement_ pas jouer les héros ! »

John appliqua un masque de nonchalance sur son visage, affrontant sans ciller les yeux durs de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec une innocence qu'il espérait convaincante.

« Arrêtes, je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Tu veux juste retrouver l'agresseur de Sherlock pour le tabasser à mort ! »

« Je pensais plus lui péter le nez. » Corrigea nonchalamment John, mais avec une honnêteté qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« John ! » S'indigna Molly, en s'efforçant de baisser son ton quand le professeur lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

John, qui commençait à sérieusement être irrité, se défendit avec véhémence :

« Quoi ?! Tu veux que je le laisse s'en tirer, comme si de rien n'était ?! Que je sois un putain de _pacifiste ?_ »

Molly se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle avait encore quelques objections en tête, mais elle les ravala toutes, sachant que John était trop buté pour qu'il change d'avis.

Soudain, une idée lui revint en mémoire, alors elle s'exclama avec énergie, en sautillant sur sa chaise :

« Au fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Sherlock, aujourd'hui ! »

John lui jeta un regard interrogateur, suivi d'un fin froncement de sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu me le dis ? »

Molly haussa les épaules.

« Juste pour te prévenir... Et aussi parce que j'ai _l'intuition_ que cette information peut être... utile. Appelle ça l'intuition féminine. »

« _Utile_? » Répéta inutilement John, la question absente dans sa voix.

Comme John ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, et qu'il continuait de ciller comme un parfait imbécile, son amie soupira lourdement en tapant la table avec ses deux mains, maudissant clairement le manque d'intelligence du blond, aujourd'hui.

« Bah oui, idiot ! Que font les amis le jour d'un anniversaire ? Ils offrent des cadeaux ! »

John faillit s'étrangler avec sa bave.

« Tu veux que j'offre un cadeau à _Sherlock_? » Résuma-t-il hâtivement, d'une toute petite voix.

Molly hocha fièrement la tête en guise d'affirmation, et elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas sourire trop fort devant l'air perdu qui s'était peint sur le visage de son ami.

« Mais... Lui offrir quoi ? »

Molly sentit son cœur fondre tant la confusion de John était adorable, mais elle dut hausser les épaules pour traduire son ignorance : « Je ne sais pas... »

Puis, ses yeux se mirent soudainement à pétiller de malice, quand elle ajouta d'un ton mutin : « Ce n'est pas moi qui le connaît le mieux, entre nous deux. »

John ne le sut pourquoi, mais, à en juger de par la chaleur cuisante de son visage, il se doutait bien qu'il devait rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds.

« Je... Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, Molly... » Bredouilla-t-il d'un air peu assuré.

« Bien sûr, je vais y croire... » Railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es celle qui connaît la date de son anniversaire, je te signale. » Souligna le blond avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable.

Molly secoua la tête à la négative, faisant balancer ses longs cheveux châtains dans son dos.

« Ouais, juste parce que je l'ai vue inscrite sur son bulletin. J'étais déléguée, en 3ème... »

John inclina sa tête sur le côté, pour montrer qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Puis, il se racla la gorge pour masquer sa gène, tout en bredouillant :

« Mais... Mais je ne sais pas s'il va l'accepter... »

« Sherlock peut sembler être un robot sans cœur, mais il est un _humain_ , comme tout le monde. Alors, je pense que oui... »

John balaya cet argument d'un tic agacé du sourcil.

« Je ne parle pas de ça... Je _sais_ très bien que Sherlock est humain, mais c'est juste que... comme le cadeau viendrait de moi... »

Sans raison apparente, Molly se mit à glousser fortement, si bien qu'elle dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour en étouffer le son.

« Oh, je pense que ça ne lui posera _aucun_ problème si le cadeau vient de _toi_... » Rit-elle, ses yeux pétillants d'espièglerie.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » Demanda John avec méfiance, en ne partageant pas son enthousiasme.

« Rien. »

Son sourire éclatant qui fendait son visage disait le contraire.

« Et ça veut dire quoi, ce _sourire_? »

« Tu rates le film, John. »

John admit en son fort intérieur qu'il méritait cette remarque, mais il lui jeta un regard mi-irrité, mi-suppliant, alors Molly redevint sérieuse.

« Sherlock t'aime bien, alors tout ira bien si tu lui offres un cadeau... » Affirma-t-elle spontanément, avec un air tellement certain que John y crut presque.

« T'as des preuves ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, émettant oralement ses doutes.

« Et bien, disons que... Peut être, et j'insiste sur le _peut être_ , que, peu de temps après votre rencontre, Sherlock m'a demandé des... renseignements sur toi. »

Le cœur de John bondit dans sa poitrine. Il s'en retrouva tellement chamboulé qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait, ou même ce qu'il _devait_ ressentir.

Deux émotions se disputaient en lui, en un mélange conflictuel et brouillon : La surprise, et étrangement, la satisfaction. Oui, John était _heureux_ par cette nouvelle.

Et il en ignorait la raison.

Bien sur, il savait déjà que Sherlock avait cherché des renseignements sur lui : Celui-ci l'avait avoué de lui-même. Pourtant, il y avait une marge immense entre faire quelques recherches sur Internet, et carrément aller demander à une autre personne des renseignements.

En tout cas, dans la tête de John, c'était en effet une énorme différence qu'il ne négligeait nullement.

Un « Quoi ? » étranglé fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à formuler.

Son trouble parut amuser Molly, puisqu'elle se mit à sourire doucement.

« Comment tu crois qu'il a eu ton numéro ? »

 _Le bâtard..._

« Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé sur Internet. » Avoua-t-il sans hostilité envers Sherlock, bien qu'il se trouva soudainement bien stupide d'avoir cru que son ami avait acquis son numéro de téléphone, grâce à Google.

« Ouais, et bien il a menti... »

John revint au premier sujet de conversation : « Bon, et je lui offre quoi ? »

« Des roses ? Des chocolats ''Mon Chéri'' ? » Proposa Molly sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

John lui envoya un regard légèrement agacé, bien que ses lèvres avaient tressauté d'amusement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Rouspéta-t-il, mais lui-même admit qu'il n'était pas convainquant.

Puis, il baissa la voix, si bien que Molly dut lutter pour entendre ce qu'il dit : « Et tu penses que ça lui ferait... _plaisir_? »

Elle émit un bruit agacé, en levant tellement les yeux au ciel qu'ils firent le tour de leur orbite.

« Non, je pense que ça va le détruire, et qu'il va en pleurer toute la nuit, c'est bien pour ça que je te le conseille. » Railla-t-elle, en frappant gentiment le front de John avec sa paume, pour lui montrer qu'il était absurde de se poser ce genre de question.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, mais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son objection, parce que Molly l'interrompit sans aucune politesse, en mordillant d'un air absent le bout de son crayon à papier :

« Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver où il habite. »

Soudain, en observant son amie, John sut instinctivement ce qu'il allait lui offrir, et un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres.

« Je sais ce que je vais lui offrir. »

~~

John n'eut même pas le temps de lever sa main pour toquer à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant Mycroft, en face de lui.

John ne fut même pas étonné que son interlocuteur sache – avant même qu'il ne manifeste sa présence – qu'il était là.

« My... »

« Sherlock est au second étage. » Révéla calmement, mais toujours aussi froidement, le frère Holmes, en se décalant avec grâce pour lui laisser le passage.

John aurait pu en être irrité, mais il avait à présent tellement l'habitude de la rudesse de Mycroft qu'il se mit à rire sincèrement.

« Bonjour Mycroft, quelle joie de vous revoir. Je vais très bien, merci de me le demander. »

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Monsieur Watson, si je me suis dispensé que ces formules de politesse inutiles et barbantes, c'est parce que j'ai supposé que vous vouliez voir Sherlock, et _uniquement_ Sherlock, et non papoter avec moi. »

John inclina la tête sur le côté, puis il admit posément :

« Vous supposez bien. »

Mycroft leva brièvement un sourcil avec son air arrogant habituel, comme pour dire ''Bien évidemment que je suppose bien, je ne suis pas n'importe qui'', puis, il précisa froidement :

« Deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. »

« D'accord... » Accepta timidement John, pas réellement sûr sur quel pied danser.

Mycroft ne perçut rien de son malaise intérieur, puisqu'il tourna négligemment les talons, prêt à rentrer dans la demeure, et prêt à mettre un terme à cette discussion, mais il fut arrêté par la voix étonnée de John : « Et c'est tout ? »

« C'est tout quoi ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalamment, en lui jetant un regard neutre.

John haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas... Vous ne me fouillez pas ? »

Il crut que sa plaisanterie n'allait pas passer, et qu'il allait se faire virer à coups de pieds dans le derrière, mais contre toute attente, un minuscule sourire anima les lèvres fines de Mycroft.

« Ne me tentez pas, Monsieur Watson. »

A ses mots, Mycroft rentra, et abandonna John au seuil, sa manière peu polie de lui affirmer qu'il pouvait entrer.

~~

Le même manège recommença : Quand John se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, il était sur le point de toquer poliment, mais la voix grave de son ami résonna à travers la porte fermée : « Entre, Princesse. »

John ne put réprimer un sourire attendri. Ceci prouvait que les frères Holmes étaient peut être froids entre eux, mais ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça.

Le blond s'exécuta avec lenteur, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il savourait la sensation délicieuse de se rendre dans la _chambre_ de Sherlock, son espace privé, tout en sachant que c'était proprement ridicule.

John n'avait même pas posé un pied dans la chambre que le frisé parla de nouveau :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes cours, Princesse. »

Sherlock se trouvait avachi sur son lit, ses deux mains jointes sous son menton. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos, et son expression était pensive et apaisée. Il ne jetait même pas un regard vers John. C'était à peine s'il avait tourné la tête vers lui.

John fit son possible pour que son regard ne s'attarde pas trop sur le poignet toujours plâtré de son ami, quand il s'approcha de lui, un sourire niais plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Il était tellement obnubilé par son ami qu'il ne remarqua même pas le bazar monstrueux dans lequel était plongé la chambre. En effet, le sol était jonché de livres ouverts, d'habits sales, ou encore de quelques tubes de physique-chimie, dont la plupart étaient fendus, voire carrément cassés.

Son lit était défait, et les plis des couvertures montraient que le lit devait être rarement fait.

John ne fut pas froissé par le manque total de chaleur dans l'accueil de Sherlock.

« Bonjour Sherlock ! Le salua-t-il avec un air joyeux exagéré, Je vais très bien, merci de demander, et j'ai passé une journée merveilleuse ! Bordel, vous connaissez la _politesse_ , avec ton frère ? »

John appréciait secrètement le caractère brusque des frères Holmes, qui détestaient tourner autour du pot, et donc, qui allaient toujours à l'essentiel, mais il y avait tout de même des limites.

L'étonnement fut la première émotion qui anima le visage neutre de Sherlock, et cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux clairs magnifiques brillant d'intérêt. John, en son fort intérieur, sauta de joie d'avoir enfin l'attention si précieuse de son ami.

« Mon frère t'a laissé entrer ? »

Sa question avait été demandée d'un ton réellement surpris, comme si John avait accompli un exploit surhumain ou carrément impossible à réaliser.

Ce qui devait être le cas.

« C'est tout ce que tu retiens de mes paroles ? » Rit-il, mais comme Sherlock le jaugeait d'un air blasé, attendant certainement une véritable réponse, John la lui donna, en roulant les yeux :

« Oui, il m'a laissé entrer... »

Puis, un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, quand il plaisanta : « Tu pensais que j'avais défoncé la porte ? »

Le visage de Sherlock resta lisse, mais il répondit d'un ton défiant :

« Tu aurais pu crocheter la serrure. »

« Ça, c'est ta spécialité, le génie ! »

Voyant le sourire complice de John, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, lui aussi.

Soudain, l'expression de John perdit de sa bonne humeur éclatante, car elle devint plus sérieuse, presque inquiète :

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« T'es uniquement venu pour me demander comment j'allais ? » Devant l'air sévère qui se peint sur le visage de John, Sherlock capitula, en laissant échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme : « Je pète la forme, Princesse. »

A ses mots, Sherlock referma ses yeux, prêt à replonger dans son état d'absence.

« Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé en cours ? » Demanda John, sans se rendre compte que son ton exigeant ressemblait à celui d'une mère qui grondait son enfant.

Sherlock entrouvrit son œil droit pour jauger John avec ennui.

« Parce que je suis un délinquant, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

John leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réponse blasée, mais il accepta d'abandonner ce sujet, pour l'instant.

« Non, je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour ça... » Il ouvrit son cartable, et en sortit le cadeau emballé à la va-vite dans du papier journal : « Tiens. »

Sherlock regarda le cadeau que John lui tendit comme si ça avait été un pigeon à moitié mort amputé d'une aile.

« Bon anniversaire, Sherl'. » Ajouta maladroitement John, en maudissait ses joues pour chauffer autant. Heureusement que ses mains moites ne tremblaient pas.

Oui, c'était idiot d'être à ce point nerveux, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après les cours, il s'était rué dans un magasin, et il avait vite acheté le présent, pour ensuite se rendre à l'adresse de Sherlock qu'il avait reçue, avec l'aide de Molly.

Sherlock fixa encore pendant un long moment le présent tendu, comme si c'était une bombe prête à exploser. Son expression reflétait une incompréhension totale, et la stupéfaction faisait arrondir ses yeux clairs.

Finalement, avec lenteur, il se leva, s'avança vers John, le prit, et l'ouvrit.

C'était un fin et long crayon à papier noir, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. Contrairement à celui que Sherlock possédait déjà, celui-ci n'était pas un crayon à papier dégradé, simplement utilisé dans le cadre du lycée : C'était un crayon H, spécial pour le dessin, de la marque Faber-Castell.

« Comment... »

Sa voix était étranglée par l'émotion, si bien qu'il ne put même pas terminer sa question.

« Désolé pour le papier cadeau moche, c'était... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses excuses, parce que Sherlock l'interrompit, juste en secouant la tête.

« C'est euh... Je ne sais pas quoi... dire. » Bredouilla-t-il, tout en agitant ses bras dans le vide, comme si se secouer physiquement allait lui donner la lumière suffisante pour trouver ses mots.

Dans tous les cas, John déclara mentalement que c'était le plus beau, et le plus adorable spectacle qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Tu peux dire : ''Merci pour ce cadeau génial, c'est très gentil de ta part, et ça me touche énormément.'' »

« Ouais... Euh... Ça, c'est euh... Bien... Fais comme si je t'avais dit ça. » Bégaya-t-il, en se raclant la gorge à plusieurs reprises.

Les lèvres de John s'étirèrent en un sourire attendri, quand les deux adolescents se fixèrent dans un silence gênant, sans savoir que dire, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaignait.

Leurs yeux étaient soudés, et ils semblaient ne plus vouloir briser le lien qui les unissait.

Malheureusement, la sonnerie du portable de John sonna, brisant le moment privilégié entre les deux adolescents.

Dans un soupir irrité, le blond vit que c'était sa sœur qui l'appelait, pour lui demander sûrement où il se trouvait, et à quelle heure il rentrait.

« Je... Je dois y aller. » Souffla John avec regret.

Sherlock hocha simplement la tête, ses lèvres pressées en une ligne fine.

« On se verra demain, Princesse. » Dit calmement le frisé de sa voix grave habituelle, confirmant par la même occasion, qu'il sera bel et bien présent en cours, demain.

Le sourire éclatant qui illumina le visage de John fut la plus belle chose que le génie eut la chance de voir.

~~

À présent seul dans sa chambre, Sherlock dut se forcer à détourner les yeux du cadeau de John qu'il tenait serré entre ses doigts.

Il aimait ce présent.

Non, pour être plus exact, il _l'adorait_. Et pas seulement parce que le crayon était magnifique et que ses doigts brûlaient de s'en servir, mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'il venait de John.

De _John_ , qui lui avait offert un cadeau, pour son anniversaire.

Au plus il se répétait mentalement cette phrase, au moins il y croyait.

Sherlock se doutait bien que ce geste devait être d'une banalité monstrueuse pour les personnes ordinaires, surtout le jour d'un anniversaire. Il savait que c'était tellement normal que ça devait être entré dans les mœurs, alors personne ne s'attardait vraiment dessus.

Mais pas lui.

Parce que c'était la première fois qu'il en recevait un.

Que quelqu'un lui donnait un présent juste par gentillesse et pour lui faire _plaisir_ , et non par profit ou pour exiger quelque chose derrière.

Et c'était énorme pour lui.

Son cœur s'en retrouva gonflé de joie.

Son portable vibra soudainement, et il faillit en sursauter. Il se rua dessus, priant le ciel pour que ce soit un message de John.

Mais son espoir fut cruellement réduit en lambeaux quand il constata que c'était uniquement un SMS de son frère.

 **Demain, nous sommes le 4 Décembre, petit frère. ( 17h45 )**

La déception en fut encore plus immense.

Déjà qu'il aurait voulu que le destinataire de ce texto soit différent, mais en plus, c'était juste pour lui dire _ça_!

 **C'est palpitant, Mycroft, merci pour cette information. SH ( 17h47 )**

 **Si lent, même le soir... Cette date ne représente rien pour toi, mais pour ton ami, elle est importante. ( 17h47 )**

L'excitation remua le ventre de Sherlock, et son cœur s'accéléra tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine : Cette conversation n'était pas si inintéressante, après tout...

 **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? SH ( 17h47 )**

Sherlock se gifla mentalement pour sa précipitation qui en révélait beaucoup trop, selon lui. Il aurait dû attendre quelques minutes de plus, avant d'envoyer ce message, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son frère.

Il se maudit encore plus mentalement, quand il attendit avec une impatience grandissante la réponse.

Mais aussi, cette réponse mettait trop de temps à arriver. Il soupçonnait même Mycroft de faire exprès de prendre tout son temps, rien que pour l'énerver.

Et ça marchait.

 **Tout de suite plus palpitant quand il s'agit de Monsieur Watson, hein, petit frère ? ( 17h49 )**

Sherlock serra tellement les dents qu'elles grincèrent douloureusement.

 **Réponds. SH ( 17h49 )**

Cette fois-ci, la réponse fut immédiate.

 **C'est le jour où sa maladie fut diagnostiquée. ( 17h49 )**

Sherlock ne chercha même pas à savoir comment Mycroft avait bien pu obtenir cette information, mais il ne douta pas un seul instant de sa véracité.

 **Et alors ? SH ( 17h51 )**

 **Et alors, il aura sans doute besoin que quelqu'un lui change les idées... ( 17h51 )**

 **Depuis quand tu me donnes des conseils en amitié ? SH ( 17h52 )**

Sherlock était abasourdi. Ceci était aussi improbable qu'un Mycroft déguisé en Père-Noël, pendant le mois d'Avril.

 **Depuis ce soir. ( 17h52 )**

 **Mais je suis censé faire quoi, au juste ? SH ( 17h53 )**

 **Je suis certain que tu vas trouver quelque chose. Utilises ton intellect à ça, au lieu de le dédier à une expérience inutile qui a de très fortes chances de faire exploser la maison. ( 17h54 )**

 **Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer ? SH ( 17h54 )**

Sherlock avait été sincèrement surpris quand John lui avait révélé qu'il avait eu la permission de Mycroft pour le voir.

Après tout, celui-ci avait toujours été méfiant et ouvertement hostile envers le blond, alors le sociopathe ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement brusque d'attitude.

 **Cela ne t'a pas fait plaisir ? ( 17h56 )**

 **Répondre à une question par une autre question n'est pas une réponse. SH ( 17h58 )**

Mycroft ne répondit pas, traduisant dans un même temps, assez puérilement, qu'il boudait.

Pourtant, Sherlock n'avait que quelques mots en tête, qui revenaient en boucle :

 _Divertir John, demain._

 _Lui faire passer une bonne journée._

C'était horriblement sentimental comme projet, et ça sonnait incroyablement idiot dans sa tête, mais Sherlock décréta qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Après tout, le blond le méritait amplement.

Et pas seulement parce qu'il était un bon, voire un excellent ami qui avait été là pour Sherlock, qui lui avait offert un cadeau, et qui avait toujours été gentil avec lui.

Mais aussi, et surtout, parce c'était tout simplement John Watson, un adolescent génial, qui méritait le bonheur absolu.

Alors, Sherlock réfléchit pendant toute la soirée, et pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, au moyen le plus efficace de faire oublier à John le souvenir peu agréable de son diagnostic.

Et, juste avant que son réveil qui affichait 6h50 ne sonne, il trouva.


	12. Le Diagnostic

_Au cours d'une maladie, je constate que la peur et le dégoût de la souffrance me font crier presque autant que le fait de la souffrance elle-même._ Louis Scutenaire.

 **Chapitre 12**

Sherlock se couronna roi des stupides aux pays des idiots, quand cette idée traversa son esprit.

Il savait que c'était naïf de croire que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait lui procurer de _véritables_ informations, mais il n'avait rien à perdre.

Alors, dans la barre de recherches Google, il tapa ''Jim Moriarty'', ignorant le tremblement de ses pouces.

La partie purement intellectuelle de Sherlock était intriguée, et se _réjouissait_ de l'apparition de ce nouveau rival redoutable qui donnait un peu d'action dans ce lycée terne.

Mais l'autre partie, celle qui était émotionnelle – et bien plus rationnelle à cet instant – hurlait au danger.

Sherlock avait déjà eu affaire à des élèves hostiles à son égard, qui pouvaient se montrer cruels, rien que pour impressionner leurs _amis_. Mais aucun d'eux ne ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à Jim Moriarty.

Lui, était différent. Il n'était pas un adolescent débile qui faisait souffrir les autres uniquement parce qu'il était trop stupide – ou trop aveuglé par l'effet de groupe – pour voir la gravité de ses actes.

Lui, était _volontairement_ sadique.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, quand il jouait à son jeu de destruction : Chaque acte était calculé, réfléchi à l'avance, dans le seul but de faire vivre un enfer à sa... '' _poupée_ ''.

De ses mains de maître, Moriarty tissait lentement, toute en subtilité, une toile autour de sa victime, qui la détruisait petit à petit en absorbant tout espoir.

Ce qui était aussi admirable que terrifiant. Aussi méprisable que fascinant.

Le pire était qu'il était dans le même lycée que Sherlock.

Et ça lui broyait les tripes d'angoisse. Il se força à chasser l'image du visage sadique de Moriarty qui reflétait les traits du diable en personne.

Suite à sa recherche Internet, plusieurs liens s'affichèrent sur son écran, mais seulement un seul attira son regard acéré.

Intitulé '' Cinq suicides en seulement quatre ans, au collège Thalès : Une première pour ce collège sans histoire.'', il ouvrit la page avec appréhension, et un long article défila devant ses yeux, qu'il lut rapidement.

En résumé, en quatre ans seulement, cinq suicides d'adolescents se sont produits. Tous venaient du collège Thales.

Le cadavre d'Andrew Martin fut retrouvé par sa propre mère dans la salle de bain, pendu avec son foulard. Natacha Pourtie sauta du balcon du cinquième étage de sa maison. Les deux derniers, Tom Titouan et Mathieu Bourden, sont morts d'une overdose volontaire.

Aucune lettre d'adieux ou explication, même si plusieurs pistes menèrent vers le harcèlement scolaire, sans aucun aboutissement concret.

Au premier regard, il n'y avait aucun point commun qui aurait pu les relier, et qui aurait pu donc, donner un minimum de sens à cette affaire macabre : Les élèves décédés ne se connaissaient pas, leur age différait, et leur physique divergeait.

La seule similitude, c'était qu'ils étaient tous des surdoués, et qu'ils venaient du même établissement scolaire.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Sherlock cliqua sur le lien d'une vidéo qui traitait ce sujet.

Elle était composée de quelques témoignages d'élèves du collège Thales. Ils confessaient, tous choqués, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas comment ces élèves avaient-ils pu mettre fin à leurs jours, parce qu'aucun n'avait été témoin de moqueries, ou d'agressions physiques, les concernant.

La respiration de Sherlock se bloqua dans sa gorge, quand un autre élève de ce collège fut interrogé par les journalistes.

Parce que, cet élève, c'était Jim Moriarty.

Il était bien plus jeune sur cette vidéo, sûrement en classe de troisième, et il répétait exactement la même chose que les élèves précédents, un air bouleversé peint sur son visage.

Ses larmes, ainsi que le tremblement de sa voix, semblaient si réels que, si Sherlock ne l'avait pas rencontré, il y aurait cru.

Le talent d'acteur était donc un autre don à ajouter à la longue liste des capacités de Jim Moriarty.

 _Et puis un jour, quand je suis arrivé au collège, j'ai découvert que c'était bien plus amusant quand la poupée à détruire était une vraie personne. Un vrai élève, à tordre dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise._

La voix désagréable de Moriarty résonna dans son esprit, comme une lumière jaillie de nulle part pour l'aider à résoudre ces mystérieux suicides.

Et Sherlock comprit.

Ces quatre élèves qui se sont suicidés avaient été les victimes – les _poupées –_ de Jim Moriarty.

« Hey Sherl' ! » La voix chaleureuse de John le tira brusquement de ses pensées affolantes.

Il leva le nez, et il vit son ami qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Des yeux débutants ne trouveraient rien de différent chez John, mais ceux experts de Sherlock parvinrent à détecter un détail : Les cernes du blond étaient bien plus prononcées, aujourd'hui.

 _Logique. C'est ''l'anniversaire'' du diagnostic de sa maladie... Ça n'aide pas le sommeil._

Pourtant, John gardait son expression enjouée habituelle et son sourire avenant, comme si de rien n'était.

Sherlock réprima un sourire fier. Sous ses airs innocents, le blond savait parfaitement cacher quelque chose à ses proches.

Il n'était pas si différent de Sherlock, finalement : Tous les deux passaient leur temps à dissimuler. Dans le cas du frisé, c'était ses émotions, tandis que dans celui de John, c'était sa douleur.

Celui-ci lui lança un joyeux « Tu fais quoi ? » avant de s'asseoir sur les marches, à côté du brun.

« Rien » S'enquit précipitamment le sociopathe, en rangeant à la va-vite son portable dans son sac.

 _Trop_ rapidement au goût de John, mais il n'insista pas sur ce point.

« Et toi, tu fais quoi ? » Enchaîna Sherlock avec un intérêt exagéré, pour orienter la conversation.

« Je révise, le génie. Je pense que c'est assez évident ! » Rit John avec gentillesse, en désignant d'un signe de main le cahier ouvert de physique qu'il venait de poser sur ses cuisses.

« _Réviser_? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Parce qu'on a un contrôle de physique dans une heure. » Expliqua platement le blond, tout en lisant son cours.

« Inutile. » Renifla le frisé, en jetant un regard condescendant au cahier que John lisait avec sérieux.

« Inutile pour _toi_ , Sherl', Corrigea-t-il doucement, en lui envoyant un sourire complice, Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de l'admettre, mais pas tout le monde possède un cerveau de génie comme le tien. »

« Malheureusement, je le sais déjà. Je suis obligé de vivre avec des humains aussi vifs d'esprit que des poissons rouges. »

La bouche de John remuait d'amusement, mais il faisait toujours mine de lire son cours de physique.

« Pauvre chou. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Sherlock fixa la façade du lycée pendant quelques secondes, suivant des yeux les élèves toujours endormis qui luttaient pour garder les yeux ouverts, ou même pour marcher droit.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix mutine de John s'élève :

« Au pire, tu as toujours ton psychorigide de grand frère pour relever le niveau de l'humanité. »

« Oh quelle horreur ! S'exclama Sherlock d'un ton répugné évidemment exagéré, Je préfère avoir un _poisson rouge_ comme compagnie pendant trois ans, plutôt que de passer trois minutes avec mon frère. »

« Par ''Poisson rouge'', tu veux dire _moi_? » La voix de John n'était pas du tout vexée : Elle était taquine, et agitée par quelques soubresauts d'amusement.

Sherlock prit un air sérieux et intrigué : « Pourquoi tu te dénigres à ce point ? »

Quand John lui lança un regard septique, les lèvres du frisé tressautèrent en un sourire mi-taquin mi-mesquin, et il avoua sans aucun tact :

« Bien sûr que je parle de toi ! Qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour passer _volontairement_ trois ans avec quelqu'un comme moi ? »

John explosa de rire, mais sa réponse donnée quelques secondes après son hilarité, fut sérieuse :

« Qui se dénigre, là ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais le sourire qui creusa une petite fossette sur sa joue droite montra que John avait marqué un point, mais bien sur, il ne l'admit pas à voix haute.

Puis, le sociopathe se racla la gorge, faisant tout son possible pour être naturel : « Au fait... Tu as prévu quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? »

 _Pitié, faites qu'il soit libre..._ Songea-t-il en une espèce de prière pour un Dieu en qui il ne croyait même pas.

Cette question eut le mérite de faire décoller les yeux de John de son cahier, parce qu'il les posa sur son ami avec curiosité, mais aussi avec incompréhension.

« On est en cours aujourd'hui, Sherl', et _non_ , je ne sèche pas ! » Refusa-t-il fermement, même si un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« _Après_ les cours. » Rectifia Sherlock, avec sans doute un peu trop de brusquerie.

Avant même que John ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, la sonnerie retentit. Le frisé dut souder sa mâchoire pour ne pas que le grognement mécontent né dans sa gorge ne s'entende.

« Bon, faut y aller ! Déclara John, en rangeant son cahier dans son sac pour ensuite le mettre sur son épaule droite, J'ai cours avec les Terminales 2, toi avec les Premières 3. »

 _Alors, on va être séparé pendant cette heure._ Voulut-il ajouter, mais il tint sa langue, ne voulant pas apparaître comme étant totalement dépendant de Sherlock.

« Je sais. » Précisa sèchement celui-ci, avec une moue indignée adorable.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que tu le sais, où avais-je la tête ? On se voit après l'heure ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, John tourna les talons, et il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée du lycée.

Sherlock suivit des yeux la silhouette de John, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Cette petite conversation et la simple présence de John avaient totalement chassé son inquiétude à propos de Moriarty.

~~

 _« Alors, docteur ? »_

 _La voix inquiète et pas plus forte qu'un murmure de la mère de John fut ce qui démarra le rendez-vous._

 _Le docteur prit son temps, comme pour mieux trouver les mots qu'il allait prononcer._

 _Dans un soupir grave, il joignit avec lenteur ses deux mains, tout en rivant son regard neutre sur John Watson, 13 ans, qui se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise._

 _« Nous avons fait toutes les analyses nécessaires sur votre fils, que ce soit au niveau des prélèvements sanguins, ou des différentes radios des organes respiratoires. »_

 _Il fit une pause dans son explication, pour se racler la gorge._

 _John n'avait jamais vu ses parents si angoissés. Leurs mains étaient jointes ensemble à s'en blanchir les phalanges, et leurs yeux étaient exorbités. Leur bouche quant à elles, entrouvertes d'impatience._

 _« Et le résultat que nous avons obtenu répond malheureusement à nos pires craintes. » La voix du docteur restait professionnelle, mais elle était petite, comme compressée par la tristesse que le docteur essayait de contenir._

 _Un silence écrasant accompagna ses paroles, alors il poursuivit son explication :_

 _« Le mucus est une substance produite par notre corps, dont le rôle est d'humidifier certains organes. Dans le cas de votre enfant, il y a un dysfonctionnement : Son mucus est visqueux et épais, ce qui empêche le bon fonctionnement de ses voies respiratoires. »_

 _« Parlez clairement, docteur. » Intervint rageusement le père de John, qui sentait que ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher._

 _Le docteur ne fut pas offensé par son ton féroce. Sa posture rigide faisait comprendre qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où dans le monde, plutôt que dans ce petit bureau._

 _« Votre fils est atteint de la mucoviscidose. »_

 _Le bruit étranglé de son père et le sanglot de sa mère furent tout ce que le cerveau choqué de John enregistra._

John fut brutalement arraché par ce souvenir par une remarque désobligeante de sa professeure qui lui reprochait de rêver.

Ce souvenir revenait régulièrement, souvent sans prévenir, ou alors quand John avait un petit coup de mou, mais cette fois-ci, se le remémorer était tout à fait normal : Après tout, on était le Mercredi 4 Décembre, aujourd'hui.

Il avait l'impression de revivre les mêmes sensations qu'il avait soigneusement enfoui : Quand on lui avait annoncé sa maladie, ses poumons s'étaient vidés de tout oxygène, et il était resté plusieurs minutes à fixer le vide d'un air absent, incapable de remuer le moindre muscle de son corps qu'il savait à présent _abîmé,_ souillé par une maladie qu'il aurait voulu arracher de ses poumons à mains nues.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, dans le lycée... »

Cette voix était celle d'Anderson, qui était assis au rang juste derrière John. Il manquait d'ailleurs cruellement de discrétion.

« À quel propos ? »

Cette deuxième voix, tranquille et désespérément neutre, ne fut pas familière à John.

« À propos du Taré : j'ai entendu dire que c'est toi, qui l'a agressé, samedi. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait, encore ? »

Cette question posée par Anderson fut un véritable coup de poignard pour le blond, dont le corps entier se figea.

« Ce qu'il a fait ? » Ceci avait été dit par la deuxième voix, blasée et désespérément froide.

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : L'agresseur de Sherlock était juste _derrière_ lui !

Ses pensées furent brouillées par la fureur, et perdirent toute cohérence.

Ses doigts se serrèrent convulsivement sur le crayon qu'il tenait, si bien que ce fut un _miracle_ qu'il ne se soit pas cassé en deux.

L'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, l'envie de lui péter le nez était si forte que ses mains en tremblaient. _Patience..._

« Bah ouais... Il a fait quoi pour te mettre en rogne ? » Reprit Anderson, alors John se mit à écouter discrètement, en faisant mine d'écrire.

« Il m'a traité de Hulk. »

« Merde, le connard ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. »

« Et en le baffant, t'as pas chopé le tétanos ? » Plaisanta cruellement la première voix, manquant de ricaner bêtement.

« Non. » La voix glaciale de l'inconnu restait toujours aussi plate, comme robotisée.

« En tout cas, merci. »

« Merci ? » La deuxième voix semblait sincèrement ne pas comprendre.

« De l'avoir remis à sa place ! Je te donnerais presque la légion d'honneur. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, mais l'un des deux était bien trop haché pour être sincère.

John risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Celui à côté d'Anderson – qui était donc le fameux agresseur – lui était inconnu, puisqu'il était un élève de terminale.

Sachant maintenant quel physique avait sa cible, John attendit que la sonnerie retentisse.

Quand ce fut le cas, il attendit à la sortie de la salle, que l'inconnu soit près de lui.

Et quand celui-ci passa à côté de lui, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait dans l'ombre, John lui fit une balayette, rapide et précise. Si brève que personne ne la vit.

Elle n'était pas susceptible de blesser, mais elle fut suffisante pour faire perdre l'équilibre à Sébastien Moran. Ce fut trop soudain pour que celui-ci puisse se rattraper avec ses bras, alors tout son corps s'éclata contre le mur en face de lui, et plus particulièrement son visage.

Un horrible _CRAC_ retentit, faisant clairement comprendre que son nez était cassé.

Pendant qu'une foule grouillante d'élèves se rassemblait dans un brouhaha abasourdi autour de Sébastien, qui avait plaqué sa main contre son nez en sang dans un grognement de douleur, John partait tranquillement dans le sens opposé, sans un regard par dessus son épaule.

Personne ne s'occupa de lui, sauf un élève qui se tenait en retrait, son épaule droite négligemment appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Il fixait John d'un air intéressé, ses yeux noirs charbon le scannant de la tête aux pieds.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec admiration que ce mystérieux blond avait effectué une magnifique balayette, digne des plus grands catcheurs.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait encore plus, c'était que ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Son cerveau de surdoué avait l'image en tête, floue et décousue.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour remettre ce visage dans le contexte qui lui correspondait.

Ce visage ressemblait bien trop à celui dessiné par Sherlock Holmes pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence : Ce petit blond de seconde était donc celui qui avait été dessiné, avec tant d'application.

Il s'autorisa un rictus fier.

Il avait ordonné à Sébastien de se vanter ouvertement de l'agression de Sherlock Holmes au lycée, pour diffuser doucement mais sûrement, l'information dans toutes les bouches.

De ce fait, il avait voulu détruire la tranquillité de Sherlock Holmes.

Mais aussi, il avait souhaité attirer dans ses filets la mystérieuse personne dessinée, au cas où elle se trouvait elle aussi dans le même lycée, et au cas où elle était assez impulsive pour s'en mêler.

Et son plan avait merveilleusement fonctionné. Comme d'habitude.

 _Bingo._

Le rictus satisfait qui retroussait les lèvres de Jim Moriarty s'intensifia.

~~

« C'est quoi ton problème, le génie ? » Bougonna John, en massant son bras malmené.

En effet, quand il avait croisé Sherlock au détour d'un couloir quelques minutes après sa _balayette_ , le frisé l'avait brutalement empoigné par le bras, et l'avait traîné sans aucun ménagement vers les toilettes les plus proches, sans répondre aux questions indignées du blond.

Ignorant totalement la question, Sherlock se planta devant lui, comme pour éviter toute tentative de fuite de la part de celui-ci, et il croisa sévèrement ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« J'ai vu qu'un certain Sébastien Moran a eu le nez cassé... » Déclara-t-il lentement, avec une nonchalance feinte.

À vrai dire, la contrariété qui dansait dans ses yeux glaciaux contrastait avec son flegme apparent.

John garda une expression posée, et il lâcha un simple « Tragique, n'est-ce pas ? » d'un ton doublement sarcastique et satisfait.

Cette remarque ironique fit perdre le peu de self-control que Sherlock avait encore en réserve, parce que son visage lisse se fissura, laissant à John le temps d'entrapercevoir la colère qu'il tentait de contenir.

« Ne joues pas à ça, Princesse. » Siffla-t-il dangereusement, sa mâchoire se contractant à plusieurs reprises.

John ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné, et il affronta sans défaillir le regard dur de son ami et sa grimace mécontente.

« Jouer à quoi ? Il s'est pris un mur. »

Il adorait jouer l'imbécile avec Sherlock, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que ça l'enrageait.

« Bien sur... Et il est tombé tout seul ? » Demanda le brun de sa voix traînante, avec une incrédulité jouée.

« Tu serais surpris par ce qu'un homme maladroit peut faire. »

John avait reprit vicieusement mot pour mot la remarque sarcastique de Sherlock, quand il lui avait demandé l'identité de son agresseur, dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Et il en était fier.

« Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, John, c'est clair ?! » Aboya soudainement le frisé à la limite du hurlement, faisant presque sursauter le blond.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu Sherlock hausser le ton, alors le voir dans cet état de colère le rendait... encore plus _humain_.

Mais John n'était pas le genre d'adolescent à rester stoïque pendant qu'on lui hurlait dessus.

« OK, tu te calmes, le génie ! Tu n'utilises pas ce ton avec moi ! » Sa voix tremblait d'irritation, devenant de plus en plus dangereuse.

« Tu n'as pas à me défendre. » Répliqua tout aussi froidement Sherlock, mais son ton fut beaucoup moins hargneux.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu es le grand et fier Sherlock Holmes, alors tu ne dois pas être défendu ? Parce c'est _honteux,_ et tellement _humiliant_ d'avoir besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui. » Affirma Sherlock d'un ton implacable, comme si c'était d'une logique irréfutable.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à être aidé ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas aidé. Tu as juste agi comme un idiot complet en cassant le nez d'un élève de terminale. » Cracha-t-il violemment, le dédain tordant son visage blême.

John avait l'habitude des insultes sur son intellect, avec Sherlock. Même si elles étaient fréquentes, elles n'étaient jamais vraiment méchantes, parce que le ton que le frisé utilisait était toujours blasé, ou faussement mesquin. Mais cette fois-ci, il était réellement méprisant.

« Excuse moi de _ressentir_ , Sherlock. » Siffla John entre ses dents serrées, sans se rendre compte que ses yeux piquaient de larmes contenues.

La vue développée de Sherlock vit – avant même qu'il n'apparaisse – l'air blessé de John, et il se gifla mentalement. Aujourd'hui, il était supposé lui faire passer une _bonne journée_ , lui faire oublier sa douleur, et non la provoquer.

Il avait tout misérablement foiré.

Alors, perdu pour perdu, le frisé avoua la vérité dans un murmure hésitant, tout en trifouillant ses doigts avec nervosité : « Je ne veux pas que ça se retourne contre toi... »

L'expression de John ne s'adoucit pas un seul instant, et il resta planté devant Sherlock, à taper nerveusement du pied, les bras fermement croisés devant sa poitrine.

Il était évident, de par sa posture raide, qu'il attendait que Sherlock développe.

« Je ne suis pas aimé, mais toi, tu l'es, alors ne joue pas les chevaliers servants. Toi, tu ne _mérites_ pas tout ça. »

« Je ne mérite pas tout ça. » Articula sèchement le blond en étirant chaque syllabe, complètement abasourdi.

Puis, il explosa :

« Et tu entends quoi, par ''tout ça'', au juste ? Les moqueries ? Le surnom ''le Taré'' ? Les agressions physiques ?! »

Sa voix avait monté en intensité au fur et à mesure, atteignant la limite du rugissement.

Sherlock soutenait courageusement le regard brûlant de John, mais il gardait sagement la bouche fermée, parce qu'il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de sortir ses répliques sarcastiques légendaires, s'il voulait garder son nez intact.

John pointa avec une autorité glaciale le visage de Sherlock avec son index, et il siffla avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

« Écoutes moi bien, Sherl', et grave mot pour mot dans ton _putain_ de cerveau de génie ce que je vais te dire. »

Il fit une pause intimidante, avant de poursuivre, en faisant un court arrêt à chaque mot : « Personne. Ne. Mérite. ''Tout ça'' ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Pas même _moi_? » Sherlock avait voulu que sa question soit sarcastique, mais elle sortit comme un gémissement.

« Pas même toi, et surtout pas toi ! Ouais, tu es un connard, arrogant, et insupportable. Parfois, j'ai envie de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule, ou même de te jeter par la fenêtre ! Et quand je dis ''Parfois'', c'est un euphémisme. Mais malgré tout tes défauts, tu ne mérites pas les moqueries... '' Tout ça '' ce n'est pas justifiable, personne ne le mérite. Et surtout pas une personne brillante et géniale comme toi. »

C'était dit.

John avait tellement été furieux que sa langue avait remué toute seule, sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas couvrir sa bouche avec ses mains.

Il gardait les yeux fièrement levés, assumant pleinement ses propos, mais il redoutait secrètement la réaction de Sherlock.

Il y eut un bref soupir las.

« Viens avec moi. » La voix de Sherlock redevint traînante, mais John la qualifia de douce.

« Hein ? » Il cilla plusieurs fois, son cerveau étant trop lent pour comprendre ce changement soudain de sujet.

« Cet après-midi, Précisa le brun avec agacement, en roulant les yeux devant l'air perdu de John, Viens avec moi. »

Seul Sherlock possédait l'art de changer de sujet en un clignement d'œil et trouver ça tout à fait normal. Pourtant, John accepta de mettre un terme à cette dispute, puisque Sherlock avait déjà tourné la page.

« Mais... mais aller où ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, complètement déboussolé.

Sherlock lui offrit un sourire énigmatique, en levant plusieurs fois ses sourcils.

« Surprise, Princesse. »

Le blond fit mine de bouder, mais lui-même admit qu'il ne fut pas convainquant.

« Là, tu es en train de faire ton Mr Mystère... » Marmonna-t-il sans agacement, mais sans contentement non plus.

« C'est un oui ? »

John aurait juré entendre de _l'espoir_ dans la voix grave de Sherlock.

« Mais _non_! Je veux dire... J'ai rendez-vous avec mon psy, cet après-midi. »

Et à en juger par sa voix désenchantée, il n'en était pas vraiment ravi.

« Annule. » Proposa platement Sherlock en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était d'une logique imparable.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, et je n'ai même pas demandé à ma mère... »

« Fais le maintenant. »

« Et je lui dis quoi ? ''Bonjour maman, je pars avec un ami cet après-midi, je ne sais pas où, et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Sinon le psy, c'est mort.'' ? » Railla John d'une voix qu'il voulait contrariée, mais elle sonnait plus amusée.

« Mens. » Suggéra Sherlock, du même ton blasé. « Dis lui que tu as énormément de travail, et donc, que tu viens chez un ami pour travailler, et donc, que tu es dans _l'impossibilité_ totale d'aller à ta séance de psy. »

Ce n'était pas idiot.

« Et en quel honneur tu m'emmènes avec toi ? » Demanda John sans aucune méfiance : Il ne comprenait juste pas cette démarche soudaine.

Sherlock n'allait certainement pas lui avouer qu'il était au courant pour ''l'anniversaire'' de son diagnostic, et donc, qu'il voulait lui changer les idées. Alors, il contourna habilement la question, en en posant une autre :

« Tu viens ou pas? »

 _Faites confiance à Sherlock pour répondre **précisément** à une question posée..._

En tout cas, John ne pouvait pas nier que sa curiosité était piquée. La dernière fois que Sherlock lui avait présenté une _surprise_ , John s'était retrouvé en haut d'un immeuble à contempler la ville.

De plus, John n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul, cet après-midi, et parler à son psychologue sur son ressentiment par rapport à aujourd'hui ne l'emballait pas du tout.

Alors, la réponse fusa hors de sa bouche avant même qu'il puisse y réfléchir davantage : « OK. »


	13. A l'escalade

_Dans le cas d'une maladie insoutenable et incurable, la mort devient une délivrance, rester en vie est un calvaire._ Mazouz Hacène.

 **Chapitre 13**

John avait tout envisagé.

Il avait pensé que Sherlock l'amènerait dans un bar – d'ailleurs, il aurait tué pour voir un Sherlock bourré – ou alors au cinéma, même si ça aurait été trop _classique_ pour un adolescent aussi spécial que Sherlock Holmes.

Mais pas une seule seconde, son cerveau curieux n'avait envisagé la possibilité de se rendre à la petite salle d'escalade, qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol crasseux du lycée.

Pourtant, Sherlock l'amena bel et bien en ce lieu, juste après les cours, en faisant attention à ne croiser aucun surveillant.

John émit un faible mouvement de recul, quand il vit l'imposant mur d'escalade qui le surplombait et qui semblait le narguer, à cette hauteur écrasante.

Ce fut bref, donc pratiquement invisible, mais les yeux translucides du frisé, qui se tenait à côté de lui, le perçut, bien évidemment.

« Depuis quand le _grand_ grimpeur John Watson a-t-il peur d'un mur d'escalade ? » Charia-il posément, mais sans moquerie réelle.

Malgré lui, John grinça des dents : Il pouvait être charrié sur beaucoup de choses, étant donné qu'il possédait un caractère suffisamment calme pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour, mais sur ce sujet là, la moindre remarque pouvait le faire exploser.

« Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. » Siffla-t-il dangereusement, avec tout le venin dont il était capable.

« Je ne rigole pas. » Se défendit calmement Sherlock, avec un air blasé qui faisait comprendre qu'effectivement, il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Il avait même nonchalamment haussé les épaules.

Ses yeux gris-verts jonglèrent plusieurs fois entre John et le mur, et ce fut l'illumination dans la tête de celui-ci : Sherlock voulait lui faire _monter_ ce mur.

Ce défi lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, et, sans pouvoir contrôler les battement effrénés de son cœur, il commença à paniquer, et à perdre ses mots.

« Je... Je ne peux pas le faire, Sherl'. » Bredouilla-t-il faiblement, en secouant la tête à la négative pour appuyer ses propos.

Le visage de Sherlock resta aussi lisse qu'un masque, quand il demanda posément :« Selon qui ? »

« Selon tous mes médecins du **Centre de Ressources et de Compétences de la Mucoviscidose** , rien que ça. » Railla fâcheusement John, avec un petit rire sans joie.

Sans en être impressionné, le frisé leva un sourcil : « C'est tout ce qui t'arrête ? »

Par le ton dubitatif de sa voix, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison. C'était d'ailleurs assez perturbant de le voir si certain au sujet du ressenti _personnel_ de John, comme s'il le connaissait par cœur.

Ses capacités d'analyse impressionnaient toujours John, même quand c'était _ses_ secrets qui étaient mis à nu. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il en fut profondément irrité, et il glapit, manquant de perdre ses moyens : « Je ne vais pas le faire, parce que j'en suis pas capable ! »

« C'est tout ? »

Subtilement, Sherlock le poussait à s'ouvrir, à lui faire avouer ce qu'il gardait précautionneusement secret.

Mais si le surdoué le faisait, ce n'était pas pour torturer le blond en l'obligeant à admettre une vérité douloureuse. C'était parce qu'il savait que la parole était l'unique thérapie qui pouvait apaiser les démons intérieurs de John.

Comme son intelligence acérée l'avait prédit, John, poussé à bout, finit par avouer brusquement, en serrant les poings :

« Parce que je n'ai pas _envie_ de le faire ! Parce que si j'essaye, je sais que je vais lamentablement échouer. Et tu crois que ça va me faire plaisir ? De savoir – et maintenant, d'avoir la _preuve_ – que je ne suis qu'un pauvre incompétent ? Que je suis seulement l'ombre de ce que j'ai été, dans le passé ?! »

 _Enfin..._ Songea Sherlock avec satisfaction, malgré la sombre révélation. Il se retint même de sourire, fier de sa ruse.

« Tu n'es pas un ''pauvre incompétent'', Princesse. » Affirma-t-il calmement, mais fermement.

Dans un coin fermé de son esprit, Sherlock se demanda à quel moment il était devenu un adolescent _gentil_ qui essayait de remonter le moral de quelqu'un, sans même en être gêné...

Il devenait bien trop sentimental, à son goût.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda le blond sarcastiquement, un sourire acide étirant ses lèvres.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, en inspectant nonchalamment ses ongles : « Si c'était le cas, je ne traînerais pas avec toi. »

Étrangement, même si cela avait été révélé froidement, Sherlock avait tout de même délivrée un _compliment_. Alors certes, c'était avec la manière ''Sherlockienne'' – c'est à dire brutale et dure – mais John le prit comme tel, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas touché.

Même s'il était en désaccord : « Si tu traînes avec moi, c'est parce que tu es désespéré. »

Sherlock le jaugea gravement pendant de longues secondes, avant de s'exclamer, presque durement :« Oh, John... »

Le simple fait qu'il utilise son _prénom_ l'alarma, mais il garda la bouche fermée, laissant le frisé continuer : « Tu ne veux pas que l'on te voit comme un objet cassé, mais tu te vois _toi-même_ comme ça. Tu as toujours voulu prouver au monde entier que tu étais comme les autres : Un adolescent normal, ni faible, ni handicapé. Mais comment tu veux les convaincre, si tu ne le crois pas toi-même ? »

John fut proprement incapable de répondre, parce que sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Toutes les remarques amères qui lui étaient venues en tête furent balayées par ces quelques mots tranchants qui atteignirent parfaitement leur cible.

Parce que c'était la vérité.

« Mais je _suis_ cassé, Sherl', Rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure tremblotant, À quoi ça sert de prétendre le contraire ? De prétendre que je peux escalader ce mur là en entier, sans problème ? Ce n'est pas le cas ! Comme tu me le rappelles si _gentiment_ , mes poumons sont dégradés. Je ne pourrais même pas monter trois prises sans faire une crise ! »

Sherlock ne cilla même pas, si bien que John se demanda brièvement s'il l'avait entendu. Mais le frisé finit par secouer la tête, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace de désolation : « Tu ne comprends pas, John... Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? »

John lui lança un regard perdu qui fit presque grogner d'agacement son ami.

« La raison de tout ceci, Expliqua-t-il presque brutalement, en faisant un mouvement circulaire avec sa main osseuse pour désigner la salle d'escalade glaciale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Ce n'est pas pour te prouver que ta maladie n'a pas diminué ton niveau sportif. Parce que c'est le cas. »

« Ouah, quel tact. » Marmonna John dans sa barbe dans un grondement irrité, mais Sherlock balaya son commentaire sarcastique d'un geste agacé de la main, et il poursuivit :

« Tu détestes être ménagé, alors je te dis les choses telles qu'elles sont, John. Et je ne t'apprends rien, tu n'es pas assez naïf pour croire le contraire : Tu es, à présent, incapable de monter ce mur en entier, c'est un fait. »

John savait déjà ce constat. Mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre lui serra le cœur, et le fit désagréablement frissonner jusqu'aux os, même si la voix de Sherlock n'avait pas du tout été cruelle : À vrai dire, elle avait été presque... _douce_.

« Mais alors, pourquoi tu me demandes de l'escalader ? » Demanda doucement le blond, sans comprendre.

« Qui a dit que je voulais que tu l'escalades ? »

John en fut bouche-bée. Effectivement, en se remémorant leur conversation avec précision, à aucun moment le sociopathe n'avait fait mention _d'escalader_ le mur. Il s'était juste légèrement emballé.

 _Quel con !_

Ses joues brûlèrent d'embarras, et il balbutia des excuses confuses et maladroites que même lui n'entendit pas.

Sherlock lui offrit l'un de ses rares sourires sincères qui creusaient des fossettes sur ses joues creuses, et il précisa calmement : « L'important d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de montrer une _performance,_ Princesse. »

Pendant que John gardait le silence, ses yeux arrondis par l'incompréhension étaient désespérément accrochés au visage posé de Sherlock comme un naufragé en pleine mer s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le frisé soupira lourdement, et poursuivit :

« Ce que je veux te montrer, aujourd'hui, c'est que, même avec ta maladie, tu peux toujours _revivre_ les sensations que tu aimes tant, dans ce sport. »

« Les _sensations_? »

Sans répondre à la question, Sherlock s'approcha lentement de lui de sa démarche gracieuse, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se frôlent, et il planta avec une intensité presque agressive ses yeux translucides dans ceux de John.

Celui-ci se retint de se recroqueviller dans un coin du gymnase, pour échapper à ce regard si intense qui était aussi dérangeant qu'irrésistible.

« Plus de trois ans sans escalader... Murmura Sherlock d'un air pensif, en observant avec attention le visage blême de John, Ça doit te manquer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » La réponse du blond avait été un faible geignement. D'ailleurs, il luttait pour maintenir le contact visuel.

« Alors retrouves-le. Revis-le. »

« Tu penses _vraiment_ que c'est possible ? »

« Oui, sinon je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec ça. »

John leva un sourcil moqueur, avant d'enchaîner avec rancœur : « Et bien, tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que ça, finalement. »

La fierté de Sherlock fut piquée, mais il ne flancha pas. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement été indigné, et il aurait cruellement achevé son interlocuteur avec sa langue bien pendue, mais bien évidemment, avec John, c'était différent.

Alors, il le contredit calmement : « C'est faux, et tu le sais. Comme tu me le rappelles si gentiment, je suis un génie. »

John ne put contrôler le faible rire qui sortit de sa bouche : « Tu es surtout un connard. »

La remarque fit incliner la tête de Sherlock sur le côté, pour lui montrer, par ce geste, qu'il avait marqué un point.

« Vrai. Un connard _avec_ un cerveau de génie »

« Super... je suppose que toute cette modestie a un but précis, ou c'est juste pour craner ? » Bougonna ironiquement John, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les épaules de Sherlock s'affaissèrent sous un soupir las.

« Ce qui veut dire que je suis brillant. Alors, si tu ne te fais pas confiance, fais- _moi_ confiance. »

« Faire confiance à ton jugement de _surdoué_? »

« Oui. » Acquiesça posément Sherlock en hochant la tête, faisant doucement tanguer ses boucles noires qui tombaient négligemment sur son front, et sur le bas de sa nuque.

« Et comment je fais pour ''Revivre les sensations de l'escalade'', _sans_ escalader, Einstein ? » Demanda John, sans doute avec un peu trop de moquerie.

Un sourire énigmatique effleura les lèvres de Sherlock, ce qui voulait dire que la réponse allait être farfelue.

Soudain, Sherlock leva ses mains et les dirigea avec lenteur vers les épaules de John – pour lui laisser pleinement le temps de les virer en vol – mais comme le blond ne faisait pas un seul geste, il continua, jusqu'à ce que ses mains agrippent ses épaules.

Puis, il força John à se placer face au mur d'escalade, près des prises à sa hauteur. Le blond était tellement déstabilisé par les mains gelées de Sherlock sur ses épaules, qu'il se laissa totalement faire, sans oser dire un mot.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sherlock s'abonnait aux contacts physiques. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Loin de là.

Après avoir placé John là où il le souhaitait, le frisé se positionna dans son dos, et il toucha la tempe droite de John avec son index, pour désigner son imagination : « Revis-les là-dedans. »

Sans raison, le corps entier de John fut délicieusement secoué par un frisson de plaisir. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du doigt de Sherlock posé sur sa tempe avec la douceur d'une plume, ou la voix chaude de celui-ci qui lui chatouillait l'oreille gauche.

Heureusement, le sociopathe prit cette réaction pour de l'hésitation, alors il plaida doucement : « Laisse moi t'aider, Princesse. »

« OK. Je dois faire quoi ? » Demanda John désabusement, en soupirant bruyamment par le nez, preuve qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, mais qu'il acceptait tout de même, juste pour faire plaisir.

« Ferme les yeux. »

« Tu te la joues Maître Yoda, c'est ça ? » Plaisanta doucement John, mais son humour était légèrement forcé.

Il parlait beaucoup quand il était nerveux.

« Ferme les yeux. » Répéta Sherlock sans être perturbé par son commentaire, mais il le dit bien plus fermement.

« Mais... »

La voix exaspérée du frisé interrompit son début d'objection : « Tais-toi, Princesse. Arrête de réfléchir. Ça ne doit pas être trop dur pour toi, non ? »

John avait bien conscience que cette taquinerie était uniquement dite pour le divertir et pour le détendre, mais ça marchait : Il se surprit à sourire, et il garda sagement la bouche fermée.

« Première condition : Fais tout ce que je te dirais de faire. » Commanda Sherlock, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de John.

« Ça, c'est flippant, Sherl'. » Rit le blond.

 _Et assez sexy._ Murmura une voix malsaine dans sa tête, mais il la chassa aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Comme tout réponse, le frisé claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palet, lui demandant par la même occasion, de répondre de manière _réfléchie_ , et non de répondre par de petits commentaires inutiles.

« OK, OK, je me tais... » Tempera John en abaissant ses mains. Il avait failli rouler les yeux, mais il s'était retenu, sachant que Sherlock aurait pu le voir, même en étant dans son dos.

« Bien. Deuxième condition : Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu gardes _toujours_ les yeux fermés. » Commanda doucement Sherlock, mais avec une autorité de fer qui ne laissait nullement place à la discussion.

John hocha docilement la tête, gardant ses paupières closes.

« Maintenant, dis-moi. Avant de monter un mur, que fais-tu ? »

« C'est trop débile... » Râla discrètement John, qui aurait levé les yeux au ciel si ces derniers n'étaient pas fermés.

Mais il couina un faible « Aie ! » indigné, quand la main de Sherlock asséna une légère tapette derrière sa tête.

« Concentres-toi, Princesse, Ordonna-t-il avec exaspération, Que fais-tu ? »

« Je... Je ne sais plus. » Bredouilla-t-il stupidement, en secouant la tête, complètement déboussolé.

« OK, troisième condition : Plus de commentaires inutiles. Maintenant, réponds. »

« Je... » John se racla la gorge pour donner le temps à sa voix nouée de redevenir solide : « Je m'équipe de mon harnais, de mes chaussures d'escalade... »

Sa liste d'équipement fut brutalement interrompue par la voix sèche de Sherlock : « Pas besoin. Après ? »

« Je visualise le mur. »

« Euh... Pourquoi ? »

« Ce qui fait un grimpeur compétent, ce n'est pas seulement sa capacité à monter, mais aussi sa capacité à enregistrer chaque emplacement de chaque prise, pour choisir sa stratégie de grimpe. » Expliqua John avec lenteur, d'un ton monotone.

« OK, super, Marmonna froidement Sherlock d'un ton ennuyé qui suggérait qu'il s'en moquait royalement, Après ? »

« Je me mets de la craie sur les mains. »

Soudain, il sentit les longues mains osseuses de Sherlock se placer sur les siennes, et elles glissèrent dessus, pour y appliquer une substance familière.

C'était de la craie.

Par étonnement, John fut sur le point d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais la voix ferme de Sherlock retentit près de son oreille, comme un avertissement : « Deuxième condition, Princesse. »

Le blond grogna pour manifester son agacement, mais il garda ses paupières closes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher le bout de ses doigts parsemés de craie, pour la ressentir encore plus.

Même la _craie_ lui avait manqué.

Sans prévenir, l'une des mains de Sherlock s'enroula autour du poignet droit de John, et il força son bras à se lever, et ensuite, il le dirigea vers l'avant.

Soudain, John sentit le bout de ses doigts frôler une prise en résine d'escalade. Ce simple contact fut une véritable décharge électrique. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas crisper sa main dessus, et ne plus jamais la retirer.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte que sa respiration s'accélérait, à mesure où l'excitation s'enflammait dans son ventre, ni même du sourire éclatant qui étirait lentement ses lèvres.

Pendant qu'il laissait Sherlock guider ses doigts sur la prise, des centaines de souvenirs de lui avant ses 13 ans sur un mur qu'il escaladait paisiblement, assaillirent son esprit.

Des souvenirs qu'il revécut comme s'ils étaient le présent.

Des souvenirs qu'il avait oublié.

Sherlock positionna la main molle de John sur la prise, et il fit le même schéma avec la deuxième, toujours avec une lenteur insupportablement longue, et hypnotiseuse.

Quand les deux mains de John furent sur des prises, Sherlock ordonna doucement, toujours au creux de son oreille :

« Maintenant, monte. »

Le cerveau engourdi de John n'envisagea même pas une seule seconde de désobéir.

N'ayant absolument rien perdu de son agilité, John se déploya avec la souplesse d'une panthère, malgré son sac à dos assez lourd qui contenait sa bouteille à oxygène, et il se jeta sur le mur, ses mains toujours accrochées aux prises du haut, et ses pieds nus se crispant sur celles du bas.

Sherlock restait près de lui, ses bras légèrement tendus vers le blond, en cas de chute. Il ne put contrôler ses yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

Quand il avait vu les résultats de John sur Internet, il avait tout de suite su qu'il était doué dans ce sport.

Mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait doué _à ce point_.

C'était impressionnant de voir le corps frêle de John si flexible, qui pouvait se tendre, les muscles solides, ou carrément se détendre souplement avec une agilité remarquable, comme un élastique.

Et encore, Sherlock ne l'avait même pas vu _monter_.

Car bien évidemment, John ne pouvait pas grimper : Déjà, il n'était pas équipé, et ils savaient tous les deux que ses poumons fragiles ne pourraient supporter un tel effort physique.

Alors, il ne bougeait pas, et restait prudemment près du sol, sans tenter de grimper davantage, mais pour John, c'était amplement suffisant.

Parce qu'il souriait tellement, de toutes ses dents, qu'il en avait mal aux joues.

Privé de la vue, il concentrait par conséquent toute son attention sur ses autres sens, et plus particulièrement sur le touché.

Il parvenait à ressentir la matière dure des prises sous ses pieds, à ressentir ses doigts qui se crispaient sur les prises du haut, à ressentir le mur froid et râpeux contre son torse, à _sentir_ la hauteur, même s'il savait qu'à cet instant, il n'était même pas à un mètre du sol.

Cela faisait _tellement_ longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti tout ça, que ne pas être capable de monter plus haut lui était complètement égal.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Après seulement quelques minutes, ses muscles commencèrent à protester, et sa posture gainée faiblit considérablement.

Alors, sans réfléchir, il lâcha.

John crut qu'il allait s'écraser au sol – ce qui n'était pas dramatique, vu qu'il n'était absolument pas haut – mais il ne le fit jamais, car les bras solides de Sherlock le réceptionna avant, avec facilité.

Alors, il lui tomba dans les bras.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée et était devenue légèrement sifflante, et il était complètement épuisé par cet effort : Ses membres devenus mous semblaient être faits de cotons, et ils ne lui obéissaient plus.

Alors, Sherlock le maintint fermement plaqué contre son torse, l'un de ses bras enroulé autour de son dos, son autre bras glissé sous ses genoux.

Tout le corps de John tremblait dans les bras du frisé, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue, ou à cause de l'excitation qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Il aurait dû être déçu d'être aussi fatigué, d'être aussi _faible_ , mais la vérité était qu'il s'en foutait, à cet instant.

Parce que ce qu'il venait de vivre avait été tellement magique que ça balayait tous les petits inconvénients.

A cet instant, il était _heureux_.

« Conclusion, Princesse ? » Demanda calmement Sherlock, un petit sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres, en voyant John si euphorique, dans ses bras.

Pour toute réponse, le blond éclata joyeusement de rire.


	14. Amélioration

_C'est la maladie qui rend la santé agréable._ Héraclite

 **Chapitre 14**

John n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de Sherlock qui dessinait tranquillement, à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne lui accordait même pas un coup d'œil, concentré sur son dessin en cours, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le blond.

À vrai dire, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. C'était proprement fascinant, presque hypnotisant, d'observer le surdoué à cette tache.

En effet, quand Sherlock dessinait, un léger pli barrait son front, ses sourcils broussailleux étaient légèrement froncés, et il ne clignait presque jamais des yeux.

John pourrait le contempler ainsi, pendant des heures.

Il aimait le silence confortable qui les entourait chaleureusement, qui était seulement perturbé par les traits de crayon secs ou lents de Sherlock, ou par le léger vent qui faisait tanguer ses boucles noires.

Après leur passage à la salle d'escalade – et après que John se soit remis de ses émotions – le duo s'était dirigé vers l'immeuble Reichenbach, pour y passer le reste de l'après-midi.

Avant d'arriver à destination, John s'était brièvement arrêté pendant le trajet pour acheter des churros, sans que Sherlock ne pose la moindre question, perdu dans ses songes.

Pendant qu'il se remémorait le trajet, John sortit le sac rempli de churros chaud qu'il avait acheté, avec plusieurs échantillons de chocolat livrés avec, et il les posa entre lui et Sherlock.

Le bruit froissé du sac tira Sherlock de sa concentration, et il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au paquet à côté de lui.

« C'est quoi ces gros spaghettis ? »

John cilla de surprise, avant d'exploser de rire. En voyant le regard noir et indigné que lui jeta Sherlock, son hilarité en fut décuplée, si bien que, quand son fou rire fut passé, il dut chasser quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, avec son index.

« Bordel, Sherl', ce sont des _churros_. Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas ?! »

« Je devrais ? » Demanda Sherlock de son air blasé habituel, en haussant nonchalamment un sourcil.

« Bien sur que oui, enfin ! » S'exclama le blond, en levant vivement ses deux mains dans le vide.

En voyant l'expression peu convaincue de son ami, John leva les yeux au ciel en gloussant, avant de préciser d'un ton taquin : « Tu sais... Ça se _mange_. »

« Ah, voilà pourquoi je ne connais pas. » Réalisa platement Sherlock, comme si c'était d'une logique implacable.

John dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire une fois de plus.

« Mais oui... Où avais-je la tête ? Le grand Sherlock Holmes ne _mange_ pas. Pourquoi s'adonnerait-il à une activité aussi triviale ? » Railla-t-il, en lui jetant un regard complice.

« Exactement. Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps. »

« OK, le génie. » Rit John, ne voulant pas plus de détails. Puis, il prit un churro du paquet, trempa son extrémité dans le chocolat liquide, et le tendit au frisé, lui proposant d'une voix douce : « Goûte. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Refusa froidement Sherlock, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au churro tendu, gardant ses yeux magnifiques plantés dans ceux de John.

« Ce n'était pas ma question. Goûte. »

« Tu veux m'empoisonner, c'est ça ? » Comme sa voix grave était traînante et tout à fait sérieuse, John ne sut dire s'il plaisantait ou non.

« Non. Je veux te montrer que l'un des trucs _fantastiques_ chez les humains, ce n'est pas seulement de réfléchir plus vite que la lumière : Mais aussi de savoir profiter de petits plaisirs. »

Sherlock semblait encore moins convaincu. Il jeta un regard dégoûté au churro tendu, et il articula lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de 5 ans limité :

« Et ingurgiter des... _churros_ qui ont baigné pendant des heures dans de l'huile grasse, dégoulinants de chocolat industriel et visqueux, c'est... un _plaisir_? »

John ne put retenir le gloussement qui franchit les barrières de ses lèvres, et il répondit un simple, mais sûr : « Ouais. ».

« Non merci. Je choisis de vivre. »

Cette réplique fit rire John, et Sherlock en fut surpris. À vrai dire, il s'étonnait _toujours_ du fait que ses remarques acides fassent rire John, au lieu de le scandaliser.

Décidément, il ne s'y habituerait jamais.

« Pourquoi t'en prends pas, toi ? » Botta-t-il en touche.

« Parce que je n'ai pas le droit. »

Cette révélation arracha une grimace d'excuse de la part de Sherlock, qui se rembrunit légèrement.

Il avait oublié que John ne pouvait pas manger tout ce qu'il voulait, à cause de sa maladie.

Ce qui était inadmissible.

« Alors, pourquoi t'en as acheté ? » Demanda-t-il quelques temps après, d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre et naturelle.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire doux.

« Pour le connard surdoué qui me sert d'ami. »

« Donc, pour _moi_? »

« Ouais. _Dingue_ hein ? » Railla John, en forçant sur le mot ''dingue'' en faisant tressauter ses sourcils.

Sherlock grimaça de dégoût, et il prévint, d'un ton adorablement menaçant : « Si ce truc me fait vomir, je vomis sur toi. »

John se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sherlock prit le churro lentement. Il scanna l'aliment d'un regard attentif, le tournant plusieurs fois entre ses longs doigts, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun poison mortel dessus.

Après une minute d'inspection, sous le regard mi-agacé mi-amusé de John, il prit une minuscule bouchée, et il mâcha lentement, les sourcils froncés.

Comme son visage restait neutre de toute émotion spontanée, John demanda, en secouant la tête devant cette méfiance ridicule : « Alors ? »

« Ce... Ce n'est pas immangeable. » Ce qui était la réponse typiquement ''Sherlockienne'' pour dire qu'il aimait. D'ailleurs, il engloutit le reste du churro d'un seul coup.

Après l'avoir avalé, ses longs doigts osseux se dirigèrent vers le paquet de churros, prêt à un prendre un autre, mais John vit son mouvement au coin de l'œil, alors il le prit rapidement, et le mit hors de portée de la main de Sherlock.

Un sourire diaboliquement fier étira ses lèvres en réponse au regard contrarié et interrogateur que lui lança le frisé.

« Je croyais que manger était une perte de temps... » Susurra John d'un ton mutin et faussement innocent.

« Tu te crois malin, hein ? »

Il lui jeta un regard fier qui équivalait un taquin _tu n'as pas idée, Sherl'_ , mais au lieu de dire cette pensée à voix haute, il demanda en riant : « Sérieux, tu ne connaissais vraiment pas ça ? »

Il laissa Sherlock lui arracher le paquet de churros des mains, et celui-ci le plaça sur ses genoux, et en prit un autre.

« Peut être à un moment donné. J'ai du l'effacer. » Avoua-t-il nonchalamment, en engloutissant l'aliment sans cacher son enthousiasme.

« L'effacer ? »

Sherlock effectua un geste de la main mi-agacé mi nonchalant, quand il répondit : « Mon cerveau, c'est comme... Un disque dur. Je garde uniquement ce qui est vraiment utile, et le reste, je l'efface. Tout simplement. »

« Et tu effaces quoi, au juste ? » Demanda John avec curiosité, avant que ses yeux s'écarquillent d'une horreur forcée : « Ne me dis pas que t'effaces nos conversations ! »

Sherlock faillit lui avouer que leurs moments passés ensemble seraient la _dernière_ chose qu'il supprimerait, mais il tint sa langue. À la place, un rictus condescendant retroussa ses lèvres.

« Non, pas nos conversations. Juste tes commentaires inutiles. Ce qui est, en fait, toutes tes interventions. »

Caricaturalement, John plaqua sa main sur son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur, en feignant l'agonie : « Mon cœur est brisé. »

Sherlock se surprit à rire doucement, et la voix mutine de John s'éleva : « Donc, tu traînes avec moi juste pour avoir quelqu'un de moins intelligent à tes côtés, pour que tu te sentes supérieur, c'est ça ? »

« Non, je traîne avec toi parce que j'ai des churros gratuits, en retour. » Ironisa-t-il, faussement méchant, en pitant un autre churro dans le paquet, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Content de savoir que mon intention t'ait fait plaisir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te remercier, après ce que tu as fait pour moi, aujourd'hui. »

Sherlock eut du mal à avaler le bout de churro qu'il était en train de mâcher. Comme la conversation devenait bien trop sentimentale, la gène se diffusa dans ses veines.

En se raclant la gorge, il grogna, irrité :

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Princesse. Tu ne me dois rien. »

Bizarrement, l'expression de John devint mortellement sérieuse, quand il répliqua tranquillement, mais avec fermeté : « Tu te trompes, Sherl'. Je te dois beaucoup. Surtout aujourd'hui. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux adolescents, sans qu'aucun ne sache comment le briser.

Soudain, John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il soupira avec lassitude, et sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement.

Ensuite, il sortit de son sac sa bouteille d'eau, ainsi que plusieurs gélules bleues contenues dans une petite boite sur mesure.

Sherlock autorisa son regard à s'attarder seulement quelques secondes sur les médicaments énormes, avant de le détourner, laissant à John l'espace privée qu'il méritait.

Celui-ci les mit dans sa bouche rapidement, avant d'avaler une seule gorgée d'eau, pour les faire passer dans sa gorge.

Ses gestes étaient méthodiques, et précis.

 _Bien sur. Il doit avoir l'habitude..._ Songea sombrement le frisé, en retenant une grimace amère.

« Alors, tu aimes bien mon cadeau ? Je parle de ton crayon, pas des churros. »

Sherlock savait bien que John voulait détourner son attention, et ainsi, effacer l'épisode des médicaments qui flottait entre eux, mais il accepta tout de même cette diversion.

« Question stupide, Princesse. Si je ne l'aimais pas, je ne l'aurais pas avec moi. »

John sourit, en secouant la tête : « Un simple ''oui'' aurait fait l'affaire, Sherl'. »

« Oui, il est très bien. » Admit-il après quelques secondes, chaque mot lui arrachant la bouche, bien qu'il était sincère. « En tout cas, mieux que tes écrits. Tiens, reprends-les. »

À ses mots, Sherlock prit son sac de cours, en sortit les feuilles agrafées que John lui avait laissées, à l'hôpital, et il les jeta presque à la tête du blond.

Heureusement, celui-ci avait de bons réflexes, alors il les attrapa en vol sans effort, et les remit dans son sac.

« Alors, tu les as lu ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, Alors, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

« Ton écriture est correct. »

Pendant que John songeait que cette remarque équivalait au plus haut compliment que Sherlock serait capable de faire sur son style d'écriture, celui-ci poursuivit :

« Mais ton personnage est d'une simplicité monstre. Il est bien trop fade. Trop _noble_ avec ses envies d'arrêter les méchants criminels, juste parce qu'il est un mec bien... »

« Tu voudrais quoi ? Un sociopathe maniaque et drogué ? »

Il avait dit ça dans le but de plaisanter, mais le visage de Sherlock resta aussi lisse qu'un masque quand il répondit tout à fait sérieusement : « Ce serait nettement mieux... »

John laissa échapper un petit rire.

Soudain, un sujet lui revint en mémoire, alors il déclara : « Bon, le génie, j'adorerais papoter de ça avec toi pendant des heures, mais là, tout de suite, on doit choisir notre sujet d'exposé, pour l'SVT. »

« On a un exposé d'SVT ? » Demanda Sherlock, son visage plissé par l'étonnement.

Bien évidemment, il n'était pas au courant. Pour un génie, il était plutôt un cancre à l'école.. . Mais son ignorance ne surprit pas John.

Celui-ci expliqua posément, en sortant ses fiches concernant la matière scolaire : « Ouais, dans une semaine. »

« Et je travaille avec toi... ? »

« Ouais. Quel _chanceux_ tu es. »

« _Chanceux_ n'est pas le mot qui me vient à l'esprit. » Grommela Sherlock avec un mécontentement feint, en croisant avec entêtement ses bras devant sa poitrine comme un enfant boudeur.

Bien sûr, Sherlock n'admettrait jamais à voix haute qu'il était _content_ d'être en duo avec John. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça.

« Bon, alors... On a une liste de cinq sujets : Je suis sympa, je te laisse choisir. »

« Quelle grandeur d'âme, Princesse... » Marmonna ironiquement Sherlock, mais John ignora son intervention sarcastique, et il poursuivit naturellement :

« Alors, premier thème : La Terre, planète habitée et évoluée, avec ses conditions météorologiques. »

« J'ai une tête à présenter la _météo_ ? »

« OK, j'ai compris, pas celui-là... Alors, pourquoi pas le second ? Sexualité des animaux, et des êtes humains ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai envie de parler pendant dix minutes de la sexualité des oursins ? »

John éclata de rire, et il ne put s'empêcher de le contredire d'un ton taquin : « Non, si on traite ce sujet, ce sera celle des _écureuils_. »

Comme Sherlock le fusillait du regard, John pouffa, mais il abandonna ce sujet : « OK, le troisième : Le corps humain, fréquence cardiaque, et... »

« On prend celui-là. » La voix autoritaire de Sherlock fit presque sursauter John, qui leva ses sourcils blonds.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu n'es pas complément incompétent à ce sujet. »

« OK, adjugé. » Trancha John avec un sourire, en rangeant ses feuilles dans son sac.

Il était assez fier de lui-même d'avoir pu pousser Sherlock à parler de lycée, même pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu pourras venir chez moi. » Proposa soudainement Sherlock, d'une voix neutre.

Quand John lui jeta un regard surpris, il ajouta, un peu trop précipitamment à son goût : Pour travailler l'exposé. »

« Oh. » Dit stupidement John, en hochant la tête timidement. « Ouais... Euh... Je demanderais à ma mère. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent encore un long moment sur ce toit, à contempler la ville en silence, ou en papotant, jusqu'à ce que les paupières de John se firent lourdes.

Le blond détestait sa maladie, spécialement pour ça : Pour les fatigues violentes qui s'abattaient sur lui sans prévenir, surtout en fin d'après midi.

En réalité, il haïssait sa maladie pour ça, mais aussi quand elle déclenchait des crises de toux violentes, ou des crises durant lesquelles il n'arrivait plus à respirer, même avec un masque à oxygène plaqué sur la bouche et sur le nez.

Dans ces moments les plus extrêmes, il était contraint de se rendre à l'hôpital en urgence.

John serra les dents. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir encore une fois sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

Enfin si, il en mourrait d'envie, parce que le corps de son ami était loin d'être inconfortable, mais il voulait éviter ça à Sherlock.

Enfin, il voulait éviter ça à Sherlock, et à sa _fierté_ mal-placée.

Alors, il tenta de cacher sa fatigue, mais bien évidemment, rien ne pouvait être dissimulé aux yeux inquisiteurs de Sherlock Holmes.

Il lui suffit un seul coup d'œil pour le voir, et il soupira de frustration, sans doute agacé que John ne l'ait pas avoué de lui-même.

« Rentrons. » Déclara fermement Sherlock.

« Non... Non... Je ne veux pas te déranger, si tu veux rester... »

Ses protestations timides furent brutalement interrompues par la voix intransigeante du frisé :

« Tais-toi, Princesse. Tu es fatigué. Rentrons. »

Sherlock se leva, dépoussiéra son long manteau noir, rangea ses feuilles éparpillées et son crayon avec soin dans son sac qu'il mit sur son épaule droite, et il s'approcha de John, qui peinait pour se relever.

« T'arrive à marcher ? » Demanda doucement le surdoué.

« Je ne suis pas une mamie, Sherl'. » Grogna fermement le blond, mais ses dires n'étaient pas aussi crédibles qu'ils devraient être, avec ses jambes qui tremblaient, et sa grimace d'effort.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, en marmonnant dans sa barbe un « Je prends ça pour un non. » agacé, avant de sortir son portable.

Il demanda à John son adresse. Le blond étant trop fatigué pour poser de question, il la lui donna docilement, en frottant ses yeux brûlants de fatigue.

Sherlock hocha la tête, et il appela le chauffeur privé de Mycroft, lui demandant de ramener John chez lui. Après que l'employé de son frère lui ait donné son accord, le frisé raccrocha.

Sans même demander la permission, il enroula son bras autour du dos de John.

Avant même que celui-ci puisse protester, ou même tressaillir face à ce touché soudain, il sentit la main du surdoué se glisser sous ses genoux, et il fut soulevé sans ménagement.

Par réflexe, John s'accrocha au cou de Sherlock par peur de tomber, mais il fut bien trop faible pour se dégager des bras solides qui le tenaient.

« Je ne veux pas que ça devienne une habitude. » Murmura-t-il timidement, ses joues brûlantes d'embarras.

« De quoi ? » Demanda calmement Sherlock, lui aussi dans un murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le calme paisible de ce moment.

« D'être dans tes bras. »

« Ça ne te plaît pas, Princesse ? » La question avait été sarcastique, mais la réponse marmonnée par John d'un air absent fut mortellement sérieuse : « Si... Tellement. »

Sherlock en fut déstabilisé pendant un temps, en fut même _satisfait_ , mais il se raisonna, et blâma la fatigue. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Le temps qu'il redescende les escaliers de l'immeuble, avec John dans ses bras qui ajoutait un poids, la voiture du chauffeur de Mycroft était déjà garé devant.

Celui-ci sortit de sa voiture, et ouvrit noblement la portière passagère, pour laisser Sherlock installer John sur le siège.

Pendant que John mettait sa ceinture, Sherlock tendit au chauffeur deux billets de 10 euros en guise de payement et de remerciements, sachant que l'employé de Mycroft faisait des minutes supplémentaires de conduite, uniquement pour lui.

« Sherl'... » La voix de John était fatiguée, mais Sherlock parvint tout de même à l'entendre, alors il se contenta de le regarder, en gardant sa main sur la portière de la voiture, prêt à la refermer.

« Merci... » John lui-même ne savait pas si ces remerciements étaient dédiés à l'après-midi formidable qu'il venait de passer, ou si c'était plus général.

Dans une pulsion que Sherlock ne confierait à personne, même sous la torture, il se pencha lentement vers John, et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

Ensuite, il claqua la portière sans un mot, et laissa la voiture s'éloigner.

~~

« Vous semblez bien plus calme, aujourd'hui, Monsieur Watson. » Constata posément le psychologue, un minuscule sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres.

John avait bien compris que ces paroles étaient subtilement dites pour lui faire révéler les raisons de son bien être, alors il détourna habilement le piège, sans affirmer ou démentir quoi que ce soit :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

Le psychologue avait des tas de raisons en tête.

Déjà, le visage de son patient semblait moins tiré, plus _lumineux_ , en quelque sorte. Bien sur, les cernes étaient toujours présentes, mais elles étaient nettement moins prononcées, et ses yeux bleus avaient perdu cette tristesse et cette hargne qui les ternissaient.

De plus, il avait cessé de se tortiller sur sa chaise, avait cessé de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, avait cessé de lui lancer des regards noirs toutes les minutes, et même s'il jetait toujours quelques coups d'œil à la pendule, impatient d'en avoir terminé avec cette séance, il semblait bien moins irrité d'être ici.

L'adulte sentait bien que ce changement soudain n'était pas grâce à lui, mais il se moquait de ce détail : Si son patient avait trouvé un moyen autre que les séances pour avancer, tant mieux pour lui.

« Vous voulez que je vous révèle mes _analyses_ , Monsieur Watson ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, en levant un sourcil.

L'adolescent haussa nonchalamment les épaules, en disant simplement : « C'est votre métier, après tout. »

Aucun mépris dans sa voix.

Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.

« Je le vois rien qu'à votre posture : Votre jambe ne tressaute plus de nervosité, et vous ne vous rongez plus les ongles. »

« Vous êtes moins incompétent que je le pensais. » Plaisanta légèrement John, en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse.

Il était vrai que John n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui.

Certes, les séances étaient faites pour qu'il se défoule, pour qu'il vomisse toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée pendant la journée, mais cela n'excusait pas son manque de respect continu.

Le psychologue hocha simplement la tête, ses doigts effleurant pensivement son menton barré d'une fossette.

« Et si vous me parliez un peu de vous ? »

John resta silencieux, et s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres, ce qui ne surpris en aucun cas son psychologue. Celui-ci retint d'ailleurs un petit sourire : Bien que son patient était plus détendu, il ne se confiait toujours pas.

Un patient bien difficile à faire parler...

« Vous avez mentionné un certain... '' _Sherlock Holmes_ '', pendant notre dernière rencontre... » Avança prudemment et vaguement l'adulte, guettant la réaction de son patient.

Rien qu'en entendant ce nom, le cœur de John s'accéléra, et une chaleur joyeuse se diffusa dans son ventre secoué par des papillonnements.

Quand le baiser de Sherlock sur son front lui revint en mémoire, ses joues chauffèrent légèrement.

Ce n'était pas le baiser en lui-même qui le gênait.

C'était que, quand son esprit fatigué avait enregistré la délicieuse sensation des lèvres glaciales de Sherlock qui se pressaient tendrement sur son front, il avait voulu que ces lèvres se soient pressées sur sa _bouche_.

Et cette pensée ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être amusé, ou au contraire, en être complètement terrorisé, mais bien sûr, il ne le partagerait pas à son psychologue.

Ceci restait juste entre lui et... lui.

« Vous me croirez si je vous disais que c'est le nom de mon chien ? »

La bouche de son psychologue tressauta en un mince sourire amusé, mais il rétorqua sérieusement, ses yeux attentifs fixés sur lui : « Vous n'avez pas de chien, Monsieur Watson. »

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer. » Marmonna le blond dans sa barbe pour la forme, parce qu'au fond de lui, il n'était pas vraiment contrarié.

Il soupira lourdement par les narines, pendant un temps si long qu'il crut qu'il s'était littéralement dégonflé, avant de finalement admettre : « C'est un ami. »

« Un _ami_? » Répéta lentement l'adulte avec incrédulité, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot de sa vie.

« Bah, ouais... Un ami quoi... Vous savez ce qu'est un ami, non ? »

« Qu'a-t-il de spécial ? »

« De spécial ? » Répéta John en cillant plusieurs fois, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

L'adulte l'observa pendant un long moment, avant de préciser calmement : « Qu'a-t-il de spécial pour vous rendre _ainsi_? »

John se demanda brièvement comment son psychologue pouvait-il savoir que son amélioration psychologique venait de Sherlock, mais il chassa ce questionnement.

Après tout, l'adulte avait dû voir son visage s'illuminer, quand il l'avait mentionné.

« Il y a tellement de choses à dire... Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » Souffla-t-il doucement, en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Commencer par le début serait gentil. Au moins, j'arriverais à suivre un minimum. » Conseilla posément le psychologue, avec un soupçon d'humour.

« Bah, quand on s'est rencontré, il a été un connard. »

Le psychologue haussa un sourcil sous la surprise, mais son expression générale resta neutre et il garda le silence, sentant que les yeux pétillants de John avaient encore à révéler.

« Et puis, je ne sais pas... Il est rude, sarcastique, très intelligent – et il le fait savoir – insupportable, méprisant, des fois. Il parle sans filtre, sans aucun tact... » Déblatéra rapidement John avec un air naturel, comme si toutes ces défauts qu'il énumérait étaient parfaitement normaux.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche du psychologue, tandis qu'il griffonnait avec une rapidité remarquable quelques notes sur son calepin posé sur ses cuisses.

« J'avoue que je m'attendais plus à quelque chose comme : ''Sherlock Holmes est un adolescent gentil et attentionné, qui me fait rire et qui me comprend.'' »

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Comme il ne rajoutait rien, se contentant de fixer joyeusement son interlocuteur, celui-ci intervint, son ton transpirant l'incompréhension, mais dénué de tout jugement : « Et ça... Ça vous plaît ? »

John n'hésita même pas une seconde quand il répondit en un murmure : « Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. »


	15. Les deux Napoléons

_La maladie vient à cheval, elle s'en retourne à pieds._ Proverbe Guadeloupéen.

 **Chapitre 15**

« Donc, tu es amoureux. » En conclut posément Molly, tout en prenant une bouchée de son dessert.

John faillit s'étrangler avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

Quand il avait enfin eu la chance de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Molly, il avait décidé de lui raconter l'après-midi merveilleux qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Sherlock.

Et, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi – sans doute avait-il besoin d'un avis en urgence – il lui avait avoué ses pensées étrangesquand le frisé avait embrassé tendrement son front.

Il s'était imaginé à une crise d'hystérie – au minimum – de la part de son amie, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde.

Comme si elle s'en doutait.

Comme c'était totalement prévisible que John ait eu la soudaine envie d'embrasser son meilleur ami.

Sa seule réaction fut de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant donc d'en conclure que John éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Sherlock.

« Non, je ne suis pas _amoureux_! » Démentit farouchement le blond, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il essayait de convaincre Molly, ou lui-même, « J'ai juste...eu envie qu'il m'embrasse, pendant un moment... Pendant un moment de _faiblesse_... »

Molly lui jeta un regard non impressionné, presque agacé par son déni, et elle haussa les épaules. « Oui, c'est la même chose... »

John soupira bruyamment, en la fusillant du regard, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire _semblant_ d'être surprise, Molly... »

Son sourire resta intact, quand elle leva ses deux mains, paume vers l'avant, pour montrer son innocence : « Comment tu veux que je sois surprise par ça ? Toi et Sherlock, ça crève les yeux que... »

Sa remarque amusée fut brutalement interrompue par la voix mi-agressive mi-paniquée de John : « Que quoi ?! »

« Que vous vous tournez autour. »

« N'importe quoi... » Marmonna sèchement John, mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il gardait nerveusement ses yeux rivés sur son assiette, prétendant être soudainement fasciné par sa purée de pomme de terre.

Molly roula les yeux, et elle tapota doucement, mais fermement, la table près du blond, pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers elle.

« Tu veux vraiment le nier ? » Demanda-t-elle avec douceur, avant de soupirer : « John, il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureux de Sherlock. »

John était sur le point de démentir encore une fois, mais les yeux convaincus de son amie l'en empêchèrent.

S'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il se doutait bien que ses sentiments envers Sherlock avaient évolués : Peut être qu'effectivement, il était _amoureux_...

En même temps, qui pourrait le blâmer ? Sherlock était tout simplement extraordinaire, magique, fascinant... _Stop !_ Se força-t-il à arrêter ses pensées qui déviaient dangereusement.

Il se concentra sur Molly, qui le fixait en silence, le laissant réfléchir tranquillement, sans le pousser.

« Je le sais, ce n'est pas ça, le problème. » Avoua-t-il finalement dans un soupir, en baissant les yeux.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? »

« Ce... ce n'est pas réciproque ! Sherlock, il... » Comme John bredouillait pathétiquement, il dut faire une pause et se racler la gorge pour pouvoir continuer : « Il ne m'aime pas... comme ça. »

Contre toute attente, Molly éclata bruyamment de rire, si bien que la peau de son visage prit une teinte inquiétante de rouge. « Oh, John... Je n'en serais pas si sûre... »

« Arrête. » Siffla-t-il plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce sujet de conversation l'irritait assez facilement. « Pour Sherlock, je suis juste... un ami. »

« Un _ami_... Mais oui. » Sa voix taquine laissait sous-entendre qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« Et pourquoi il voudrait être avec quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Le sourire radieux de Molly perdit de sa superbe, et elle s'humidifia les lèvres, tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Comme elle se contentait seulement de le fixer gravement, sans rien dire, John ajouta en soupirant de lassitude : « Sérieux, regarde-moi ! Il mérite mieux qu'un handicapé des poumons. »

« Je te regarde. Et je ne vois pas ça. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais. » Cingla-t-elle fermement, presque durement, pour montrer qu'elle était sûre d'elle. « Moi, je vois un adolescent gentil, drôle, compréhensif, tolérant, et têtu. Et je suis certaine que c'est ce que Sherlock voit, aussi. »

 _Tu n'es pas un pauvre incompétent, Princesse._

La voix de Sherlock revint hanter ses pensées, pour appuyer les propos de Molly. Ça aussi, c'était inquiétant, et c'était de plus en plus fréquent : Il semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il éprouvait du doute, ou qu'il avait un coup de mou, la voix grave et traitante de son ami surgissait sans prévenir dans son esprit, comme un ange qui le remettait dans le droit chemin.

« Mais... » Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire, alors il fut reconnaissant que Molly l'interrompe sans aucune politesse :

« Écoute, depuis le temps que je connais Sherlock... »

Elle fit une pause, avant de se rectifier : « Non, en réalité, je ne le _connais_ pas, je le _côtoie_. Et je l'ai toujours vu renfermé, silencieux, et méfiant envers tout le monde. Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir avec quelqu'un comme il agit avec toi. »

« Comment il agit avec moi ? »

Il pensait que cette question allait travailler son amie pendant un temps, mais cette dernière répondit immédiatement, comme si la réponse était évidente :

« Il agit, _librement_. Il n'a pas peur de ce qu'il va dire, et il est différent, ces temps-ci, et pas seulement quand il est avec toi : Il est toujours autant discret, c'est vrai, mais il est... moins sombre, moins méchant. »

« Tu sais très bien que l'agressivité et l'amertume sont ses premières défenses. »

« Oui, je le sais, et c'est là où je veux en venir : Avec toi, il n'utilise pas ses défenses, parce qu'il est à l'aise, parce qu'il te fait confiance. »

Elle fit une pause, comme pour laisser à John le temps d'objecter s'il le voulait, mais comme il ne trouvait rien à ajouter, elle termina fièrement, son sourire radieux revenant s'accrocher à ses lèvres :

« Parce qu'il _t'aime_. »

« En amitié. » Se sentit obliger de corriger John, d'une voix triste, mais convaincue.

Sachant qu'il était presque impossible de faire changer d'avis le blond tant il était borné, Molly abandonna le sujet, pour le moment.

« OK... On verra bien. » Susurra-t-elle, en faisant plusieurs fois hausser ses sourcils.

« C'est tout vu. »

La conversation était terminée.

~~

Sherlock était sur le point de craquer.

Il était à deux doigts de prendre la moitié des élèves de ce _foutu_ lycée, pour taper sur la seconde moitié.

Être à ce point sanglant ne ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant : Après tout, il avait toujours su gérer calmement les petits _inconvenants_ de l'école, en montrant son air nonchalant habituel.

Mais là, c'était différent.

Justement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie _directe_.

Personne ne venait le voir, pour lui glisser subtilement une insulte assez salée ou un commentaire sarcastique, comme il avait déjà pu le subir.

C'était juste des petits des coups d'œils, des chuchotements, des sourires gênés, ironiques, acides, ou cruels, ou encore des arrêts brutaux de conversation, quand Sherlock passait devant un groupe. Et, il sentait les regards brûlants de ceux-ci piquer sa nuque, quand il s'éloignait.

Ça devenait de moins en moins tolérable.

Parce que, ces messes basses, il savait d'où elles venaient : L'agression. Pour une raison que le frisé ignorait, tout le monde était au courant.

Enfin, Sherlock ne savait pas de quoi _exactement_ ils étaient au courant, mais les élèves savaient sans aucun doute l'essentiel, à savoir que le ''Taré'' avait été tabassé, un samedi après-midi.

La rumeur, d'abord timide, avait pris de l'ampleur : elle avait circulé dans tout le lycée, et elle était à présent déformée par les bouches, la rendant de plus en plus farfelue.

Ce n'était pas tant la rumeur en elle-même qui dérangeait le frisé : Après tout, il savait très bien que le lycée l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Mais c'était l'attitude sournoise de _tous_ les élèves qui était problématique. Cette fois-ci, c'était le lycée _entier_ qui s'y mettait.

Même les professeurs, dans son dos, lui jetaient des coups d'œil dégoulinants de compassion, ce qui lui donnait envie de leur arracher les yeux.

Et c'était étouffant.

Au plus la rumeur circulait, au plus il se doutait d'où elle venait : C'était un coup de Moriarty.

Un _brillant_ coup, Sherlock l'admettait volontiers.

Parce que cette rumeur gâchait non seulement son quotidien, mais aussi sa réputation.

Après tout, si Sherlock n'avait pas trop été agressé physiquement, dans ses années collèges, c'était parce que ses répliques cinglantes et son visage lisse lui donnaient la réputation d'un adolescent incassable, invincible.

Mais bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait été tabassé gâchait _légèrement_ son image d'adolescent invulnérable qu'il entretenait avec soin.

Ça l'agaçait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver la concentration pour dessiner. D'ailleurs, il retint un grondement agacé, quand il traça un coup de crayon trop sec, déchirant sa feuille au passage.

« Salut, Mon Chou. »

Cette voix venimeuse et horriblement suave déclencha un frisson désagréable sur l'échine de Sherlock, mais il força son visage à ne pas se contracter de haine.

« Moriarty. » Cracha-t-il de sa voix traînante et grave habituelle, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Jim se tenait en face de sa table avec un sourire aussi malsain que radieux vissé à ses lèvres. Sans même demander la permission, il prit la chaise en face de Sherlock, et s'assit.

« Oh, appelle-moi Jim... On a passé le stade de la simple camaraderie : On se connaît bien, maintenant. »

Le tutoiement soudain donna la nausée à Sherlock, alors il ne répondit pas.

« Je vois que tu t'adonnes à ton petit _hobby_. » Constata-t-il avec légèreté, en désignant les feuilles de dessin d'un geste sec du menton : « Tu es très doué. Et je ne dis pas ça à tout le monde. »

« J'en suis honoré. » Sherlock était plutôt fier de lui-même : il n'avait jamais injecté autant de sarcasme dans si peu de mots.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Jim éclata de rire, tandis que Sherlock grinçait des dents.

« Honnête, j'adore ça. Pour moi, ton absence a été intolérable. »

Sherlock savait très bien que c'était stupide d'entrer dans son jeu, mais sa langue remua toute seule : « Oh, tu veux dire mon absence de deux jours, causée par le fait que je devais me remettre de mon _agression_? »

« Ah oui, l'agression. Tragique, n'est-ce pas ? Comme les adolescents peuvent se montrer cruels, entre eux... J'en ai entendu parler, c'est fou comme les nouvelles vont vite dans ce lycée, mais je pense que tu as déjà remarqué que tout le monde était au courant... »

Son faux côté nonchalant irrita Sherlock, et il dut contrôler sa main qui s'était crispée sur le crayon offert par John, pour ne pas le briser.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi... » Siffla-t-il, en offrant à Moriarty son regard le plus haineux, mais Jim ne cilla même pas.

« Moi aussi, figure toi ! Enfin bref, revenons au sujet intéressant : Je me suis ennuyé à mourir, sans toi.Tu es la seule personne dans ce lycée pathétique à pouvoir me divertir. »

« Quel _chanceux_ je suis. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

Voulant jouer le tout pour le tout – et tester les réactions de son ennemi – Sherlock attaqua, en fixant avec une intensité agressive le visage serein de Jim :

« Andrew, Natacha, Tom et Mathieu. »

Sherlock s'était attendu à une légère réaction perturbée de la part de son rival, mais Jim se contenta de hausser les sourcils, le plus sereinement du monde.

En fait, le reste de son visage ne bougea pas d'un muscle, si bien que Sherlock ne put y déduire quoi que ce soit sur cette face illisible

« C'est quoi ça... ? Les prénoms de nos futurs enfants ? » Ironisa-t-il, feignant l'incrédulité.

« Ce sont ceux qui ont été aussi _chanceux_ que moi. Malheureusement, leur chance a été telle qu'ils en sont morts. »

Sherlock avait supposé plusieurs réactions, de la part de son rival : Soit de l'étonnement, soit de l'admiration, soit une colère glaciale et ravageuse.

Mais il n'avait pas prédit le sourire monstrueusement fier qui étira les lèvres de Moriarty.

« Je vois... Tu as fait tes petites recherches sur moi ? Je suis flatté. »

Sherlock se demandait sincèrement comment Moriarty avait-il pu passer inaperçu.

Pendant quatre ans, dans le même établissement scolaire, il avait tourmenté quatre élèves, les avait torturés avec lenteur, psychologiquement – ou même physiquement – sans se faire remarquer.

Sans que ces victimes ne disent rien à personne.

Sans aucune plainte.

Sans aucune suspicion.

Alors, il voulut assouvir sa curiosité morbide, en demandant de sa voix la plus plate : « Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas être chopé ? »

« Je suis brillant. »

Sherlock ne contesta pas ce point.

« C'est ça, ton but de dégénéré ? Les tuer ? » Cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

« Oula, mon chou, ralentis. Je n'ai tué personne. Ce sont des suicides tragiques d'adolescents mal dans leurs peaux. »

« Tu veux vraiment jouer au débile avec moi ? »

La façade de taquinerie enfantine qui était gravée sur le visage de Moriarty tomba comme une pierre. À la place, son _vrai_ visage apparut.

Son expression était glaciale, rongée par une aura sombre et obscure, qui reflétait son âme noire gorgée de cruauté.

« Crois-le ou non, mais je ne les voulais pas morts. » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement d'une voix si tranchante que Sherlock la sentit presque couper sa peau.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda ce dernier d'une voix faussement incrédule, en levant un sourcil.

« Vraiment. Je peux avoir de nombreux fantasmes bizarres, et peu ancrés dans les mœurs, mais la nécrophilie n'en fait pas parti. »

Sherlock retint un frisson de dégoût, et il enchaîna froidement, sans contrôler le mouvement méprisant qu'adopta ses lèvres : « Alors tuer tes ''poupées'', ce n'est pas ton but _ultime_? »

« Un mort ne me divertit pas, mon chou. »

Comme Sherlock ne répondait pas, incertain sur le fait de le croire ou non, Moriarty roula les yeux, comme si l'hésitation du frisé était injustifiée, et il expliqua paisiblement :

« Les morts, ce ne sont que des poupées qui n'ont pas été assez fortes pour rester en un seul morceau. Donc, je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu fais ça, Moriarty ? » Demanda le frisé sans aucune hargne, presque avec fatigue.

« Je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit : Je m'ennuie. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » Répliqua Sherlock d'un air absolument certain, en forçant ses dents à se desserrer.

Le visage de Jim resta imperturbable, mais son sourcil droit tiqua imperceptiblement, montrant que son intérêt était piqué, et donc, que Sherlock n'avait pas tort.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Sa voix neutre ne contenait aucune fêlure, mais cette question en elle-même prouva à Sherlock qu'il visait juste.

« Je suis brillant. »

Cette répartie fit sourire Moriarty, qui accepta, contre toute attente, de répondre véritablement à sa question : « Tu me demandes pourquoi je suis cruel ? Très bien. Laisse-moi t'apprendre quelque chose, mon chou. Dans le monde, il y a deux sortes de personnes : Les cruels... »

Il fut interrompu par la voix ironique de Sherlock : « Et les bons ? »

« Et ceux qui _prétendent_ ne pas être cruels. » Corrigea sèchement Jim avec assurance, lui offrant un sourire acide. « Et la première catégorie domine l'autre. Alors, autant être dans la catégorie des vainqueurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme le frisé restait silencieux, Jim poursuivit sa thèse avec passion :

« Tous ceux que nous qualifions comme étant _bons_ , ont une partie cruelle qui les effraient. Alors, ils prétendent ne pas l'avoir, ils ne l'assument pas... Mais les cruels, comme moi, eux, l'assument pleinement. Ces gens _bons_ , ils se _mangeront_ , un jour. Ils sont seulement bons parce que le monde dans lequel ils vivent le leur permet. Mais, dès que les choses tournent mal, dès qu'il y a le moindre nuage, leur _vraie_ nature apparaît. Ils sont autant cruels et fourbes, que nous. »

Jim étudia le visage incrédule de Sherlock, et il continua en haussant un sourcil :

« Toujours pas convaincu, mon chou ? Tiens, prends celle-là. »

À ses mots, il désigna avec son index une élève assise à une table du CDI à quelques mètres d'eux. Entourée de ses amis avec lesquels elle bavardait discrètement, elle faisait en même temps ses exercices avec serieux.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil indifférent, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Jim. Celui-ci s'expliqua :

« Dans son sac, il y a une calculatrice moderne et avancée, donc élève de S ou de ES. On peut d'ailleurs voir des exercices de maths, avec des triangles et des angles, sur sa feuille d'exercice. Son sac est rempli de livres de cours, de feuilles en bordel, et de trieurs : Certains pourraient y voir une fille bordélique, et donc peu douée à l'école, mais c'est l'inverse : Son sac est gros, en bazar, parce qu'elle emmène avec elle des livres personnels qui ne sont pas au programme. Mais ce n'est pas des livres de jeunesse, ce sont des bouquins très intellectuels, comme du Newton... Et puis, elle surligne ses cours avec application, les recopie sur des petites fiches synthétisées qu'elle agrafe par matière, donc c'est une fille organisée et méthodique. Donc, élève très douée, et modèle. Elle est très appréciée par ses camarades, comme tu le vois, elle est entourée à cet instant, et le peu de fois où je l'ai vu, elle ne reste jamais seule au CDI. Elle a toujours quelques amis qui traînent avec elle et qui rient. Donc, fille charmante, sociale, sérieuse à l'école, et blagueuse. »

Il fit une courte pause, en tapotant la table avec son index pour annoncer un retournement de situation :

« Pourtant, il y a maintenant quelques semaines de ça, cette charmante petite élève a eu une violente dispute avec sa meilleure amie. Si _violente_ qu'elle a, par vengeance, posté sur Facebook des photos de son ancienne amie assez humiliantes, des photos d'elle _nue_ , et par la suite, elle lui a construit une bien mauvaise réputation dans la classe, si bien que l'ancienne meilleure amie est à présent, délaissée, et seule. Plus tout à fait _charmante_ , hein ? »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demanda Sherlock, en fronçant les sourcil, Le reste – avec Facebook – n'a pas pu être déduit. »

Une expression fière et arrogante se peignit sur le visage malsain de son ennemi.

« Et bien, la dispute, je l'ai bel et bien déduit, mon chou, ne sois pas offensant. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, toujours assises à la même table, à regarder des vidéos sur leurs portables, à partager leurs écouteurs, ou à papoter. Du jour au lendemain, elles ne le sont plus. Et aujourd'hui, nous pouvons voir que, l'une se met à une table, l'autre s'installe à celle qui est à opposée. Cette amie en question est d'ailleurs là-bas. »

Il pointa du doigt un coin reclus de la salle, et Sherlock suivit discrètement la direction de l'endroit indiqué.

« C'est elle, l'ancienne meilleure amie. Tu peux d'ailleurs voir comment elle est inconfortable : Sa jambe droite tressaute, elle se ronge les ongles, et son regard est trop insistant sur la feuille qu'elle est en train de lire pour que ce soit naturel, dont elle fait _mine_ de lire, parce que toute son attention est tournée vers son ancienne amie. Une amie qui lui a pourri la vie. »

« Comment tu as deviné pour Facebook ? »

« Facebook ? J'admets que je l'ai _découvert_. Les élèves parlent forts, dans les couloirs. »

En conclusion, Moriarty écarta ses bras de manière théâtrale : « Le monde est cruel, mon chou. Pourquoi je devrais être différent ? »

Sherlock admit que ces talents de déduction l'impressionnaient, mais il se contenta de renifler de mépris, en croisant ses bras devant son torse.

« Moi aussi, je peux faire ce tour. »

Sa répartie ne surprit pas Jim, qui pencha la tête sur le côté, pour lui donner raison : « Je le sais bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que c'est si _amusant_. »

« Tu veux savoir ce que _je_ pense ? »

Moriarty se mit à tressauter de manière hystérique sur sa chaise, en ricanant, comme un enfant de 5 ans à qui on a promis des sucreries.

« Surprend-moi, mon chou. Je ne vis que pour ça ! » Après sa demande excitée, son visage redevint sérieux en un clin d'œil, sincèrement intrigué par le raisonnement du sociopathe.

« En réalité, tu as juste peur, _Jim_. »

Cette fois-ci – et Sherlock en ressentit une fierté non négligeable – le masque impénétrable de Jim se fissura. Une étincelle de colère jaillit dans ses yeux noirs, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il garda même le silence.

Un rictus recourba les lèvres de Sherlock, tandis qu'il enfonça le clou, en susurrant lentement : « Tu es aussi faible et fragile que les poupées que tu détruis. »

« Mesure _soigneusement_ tes prochaines paroles, mon chou. » Siffla Moriarty, sa voix venimeuse aussi basse qu'un murmure.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles pourraient blesser ton petit cœur ? » Railla Sherlock, en souriant doucement.

Contre toute attente, Moriarty sourit de toutes ses dents, mais Sherlock sentit bel et bien qu'il avait touché une zone sensible.

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le frisé leva son index avec assurance :

« Non, c'est à _mon_ tour, maintenant. Je pense que, si tu es autant cruel, et que si tu fais souffrir les autres, c'est parce que tu veux te prouver que tu es meilleur qu'eux : Plus fort, plus puissant. Alors, tu veux les dominer, pour te prouver que tu en es capable... Parce que tu as _peur_ d'eux : Tu es _terrifié_. Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. »

Les yeux experts de Sherlock vit Moriarty déglutir péniblement. Se sentant sur la bonne voie, il continua, se délectant d'enfin pouvoir se venger :

« La cruauté a toujours un but, et ce n'est pas seulement celui de se divertir, dans ton cas. Peut être que faire souffrir les autres est la seule manière que tu as trouvé pour prendre ton pied, mais je pense que c'est plus profond... Plus _personnel_. »

« Par exemple... » Sherlock fit une pause intimidante – et entièrement théâtrale – dans son discours, et il se pencha légèrement en avant, pour se rapprocher du visage de Moriarty qui avait perdu toute couleur : « Tu souhaites juste te venger, parce que tu as toi-même subi des cruautés dans le passé... Alors, tu veux faire payer au monde entier ta propre souffrance. »

Cette fois-ci, Moriarty ne disait plus rien. Il était pétrifié, seulement capable d'écouter tous les mots prononcés par Sherlock qui le transperçaient comme des coups de poignard.

« Tu veux mon avis ? En fait, je te trouve _pathétique_. Te penser vainqueur, et puissant, parce que tu domines tes ''poupées'', des poupées que tu choisis avec soin – bien sûr tu prends les personnes faibles, seules, fragiles, parce que tu sais très bien qu'elles ne pourront pas se défendre – c'est pathétique. Mais tu as fait une erreur : Tu t'en es pris à _moi_. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Je ne suis pas l'un de ces élèves fragiles et timides que tu cibles, et que tu tortures, juste pour te prouver que t'en as une plus grosse. »

À la fin de sa tirade hargneuse, seulement la respiration saccadée du frisé se fit entendre.

« Tu es bon... Un rival digne de moi... » Même si cette constatation flattait l'ego de Sherlock, la voix de Moriarty était tellement cinglante et amère qu'il douta que ce fut un compliment.

« Nous verrons qui est le plus _fort_ d'entre nous, dans ce cas, mon chou. »

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise, et même sa posture n'était plus fluide et assurée : Elle était rigide, bouillonnante de colère.

Pourtant, même si cela annonçait une tempête à venir, Sherlock garda ses yeux fermement rivés dans ceux de son rival.

Cependant, avant que Jim ne parte, il se pencha soudainement près de Sherlock, si bien que son visage était à quelques centimètres de la joue droite du frisé.

Comme Sherlock refusait de bouger un muscle, la bouche de Moriarty se dirigea lentement vers son oreille, et il lui susurra d'une voix vibrante de colère :

« Tu devrais rejoindre ton cher ami blond. Je suis sûr que _John_ _Watson_ va être jaloux. »

Sherlock se tétanisa. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu, puisque Moriarty ricana doucement, avant de partir pour de bon.

Sherlock ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il fixait le vide, le corps totalement pétrifié, mais il se rendit compte que sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge, seulement quand ses poumons brûlèrent de protestation.


End file.
